They went for it
by michoct
Summary: Sequel to Going For It. Jason and Elizabeth have just gotten married. This story explores their life together and how they manage to survive together when others get in their way of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is rated NC-17/MA

This is the sequel to Going For It. Jason and Elizabeth have just gotten married.

As before, I do not own GH these characters or anything else associated with the show.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth unfastened her seatbelt and curled her body into Jason's. They had just reached a cruising altitude and the humming of the plane was making her drowsy. Jason's arm wrapped around her and his hand ran up and down her arm.

She had never been on a private plane before. It was as she had imagined, a few big leather chairs on one side of the plane and a long couch on the other. They had opted for the couch.

"So how did you manage to get me through the airport without anyone saying where we were going?"

"Well it is not like anyone did anything illegal. I gave a few men a few bucks to keep their mouths shut." He whispered.

Elizabeth laughed, "And I am sure no one would turn down Jason Morgan." She teased.

He ignored her comment, "You will know where we are going soon enough."

She pulled away from him and turned sideways on the couch to face him, scooping her legs up to sit on her knees. "So… there isn't anything I can do to convince you to tell me sooner?" She said and placed her hand on his knee. Her eyes met his as her hand move up and inside of his leg very slowly. He moved his hand behind her neck and nudged her closer. She took the cue and swung a leg over his body so she was sitting in his lap, straddling him.

He moved in to kiss her and stopped less then an inch from her lips, "Maybe I can be convinced." His lips finally met hers for kiss, a kiss that was guided by pure lust and desire. Jason's hand immediately moved to the hem on Elizabeth's shirt as her tongue tangled with his. He quickly removed her shirt and tossed it on the couch beside him. Her hands followed his lead and quickly removed and disposed of his shirt.

Elizabeth's hips rocked over his when she felt his arousal growing below her. Jason's hands moved inside the waistband of her pants, stopping to rest on her firm cheeks and tugged, nudging her body closer to his. She let out a moan which he replied to with a growl.

His mouth moved from hers, allowing a gasp for breath to escape their mouths. His lips quickly moved to her neck and he left a trail of kisses till his lips came in contact with the hard peak of her breast. He licked, nipped and sucked the hardened tip until Elizabeth whimpered his name, then he moved and showed the other the same attention.

Jason's mouth was back on hers and his arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her with him to stand up. He quickly removed her pants as her hands went to work on his belt. She removed his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. She pushed them lightly and they fell to his ankles then she pushed him back to sit on the couch.

Jason reached for her but instead she grabbed his wrists and held them in her hands. She kneeled down on the floor and flicked the tip of his erection with her tongue and he let out a low growl. Retaining her grasp on his wrists she opened her mouth and drew his entire length into her mouth. He whispered her name as her lips tightly slipped over the length of his shaft. Within seconds he begged, "Y-you need to… please. Oh god Elizabeth." His begging only urged her to moved faster. "El…iz…abeth?"

"Um hmmm" she hummed causing a tremor to roll through his body at the same time the plane dipped to a lower altitude.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he ripped his arms from her grip, pushed her back so she was laying in the aisle and moved on top of her so quick that she did not have a chance to respond. His lips instantly moved to hers and he pushed completely inside her. Elizabeth moaned into Jason's mouth as he pulled completely out only to slowly repeat his movements.

Her hips jerked forward in an attempt to urge him to move faster. Jason grabbed her hands in his and moved them over her head. He shifted them to hold them in his one hand, freeing his other to roam over her body as his moved painfully slow. "Jason" she whispered.

"What do you want?" he asked, his mouth millimeters from hers. His tongue trailed over her lower lip while his free hand teased her body, running a trail from her hip to her breast. He cupped her breast while the pad of his thumb teased her nipple. His mouth moved to her ear, his tongue trailing over the lobe. His breath was hot and it drove her insane when he again whispered, "What do you want?"

He pulled back to watch her reaction. Her eyes were closed and he withdrew himself from her body, completely. When she realized he was no longer on top of her, her eyes fluttered open and found him kneeling on the floor staring down at her. "Well?" he teased.

She sat up and kneeled in front of him. She ran her hands from his abs, up his chest, stopping on his shoulders. "I want…" she paused the pushed him till he obeyed and fell onto his back. She bit her lip and crawled up his body till her mouth was almost touching his ear. "I want you on your back." She whispered in a sexy, soft voice. Her body lifted, positioned herself above him, met his eyes and slammed her hips down.

Her eyes closed and as she began moving. There was no slow, drawn out movements as he had made earlier. There was fast, hard movements that were accompanied by moans. "Look at me." He demanded.

She complied and his hands moved to guide her hips faster and harder. Her breathing quickened as he began to feel the tremors roll through her body. Jason's hips lifted below her, meeting her with each thrust. As she lost herself in the ecstasy rolling through her body and she slumped forward to rest her palms on his chest. He guided her faster and quickly felt himself following her over the edge.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Jason lifted them from the floor, quickly slipped their clothes back on and laid them both on the couch.

"So, have I convinced you?" She asked. He smiled but her back was to his chest so she did not see it.

"Not quite yet… but in a little while you can try again."

She flung her elbow back, lightly jabbing him in the chest.

"Oh so we get married and you are going to start abusing me?" he joked.

She turned her head in an attempt to look at him but could turn enough to see him. "I can see the headline now, Big bad mob enforcer Jason Morgan claims spousal abuse." She laughed. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to him.

"We should take a nap… I have a feeling that when we get there you will not want to sleep… not to mention, and here is a hint, there is a time difference so it will throw you off a bit."

"A time difference huh, well you aren't really hinting too much, pretty much 96 percent of the rest of the world has a different time then Port Charles." She decided to drop the conversation and rest as he suggested. "I love you."

Elizabeth woke up and saw Jason sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. "Hey husband." She whispered in a groggy voice.

He turned to look at her, "Hey wife. About time you woke up. We are almost there."

"What time is it?" she asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and flipped her body to sit.

"In Port Charles?" he asked. She nodded and yawned at the same time. "About 8 am."

Her head jerked up and her eyes widened. "We have been flying for over 8 hours?"

He nodded. "We should be landing within the next half hour."

"8 hours?" Her brows furrowed as Jason rose from his chair and sat beside her on the couch. "I don't even know what is 8 hours away." She said shaking her head. A smile formed on his face as he handed her the book he had been reading while she slept. She stared at the cover of the book for close to a minute before she finally was able to form words. "Italy?" She said. The instant she said it tears formed in her eyes and seconds later she was all out sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Elizabeth was able to compose herself she jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much Jason."

"You are welcome. When you cried I was worried that you didn't want to come here. I know you wanted to come here a long time ago but you haven't talked about it much anymore so I was worried you would rather vege on a beach."

She cupped his cheeks in her palms, "This is perfect." Her lips move to his as the cockpit phone rang. Jason reached over and picked up the phone. Elizabeth could not hide her excitement. She kneeled on the couch to look out the window. They were just coming over the land and it looked like the plane was flying low.

Jason hung up the phone, "We need to put out seat belt on for landing. He said we will be on the ground in about ten minutes." Elizabeth instantly flipped around on the couch and fastened her belt, a huge smile on her face the whole time. Jason fastened his belt then took her hand, linking his fingers in hers. His head bent and placed a light kiss on her mouth then rested his forehead against hers.

"So, what time is it here then?" she blurted out, causing him to laugh and move his head back from hers.

"It's a little after two in the afternoon… are you glad we took a nap now?"

She nodded. "So where are we staying? I need to look through that guidebook. I don't know Italian."

He laughed again, "The town is called Anzio, about 50 km from the airport. There is not much about it in the guidebook. And you don't need to speak Italian, most Italians speak English."

"I'm…" she shook her head, "I can't believe this… I… this is unbelievable. I am so surprised that I don't know what to say."

"This is just the beginning of the surprises." He said with a smile and squeezed her hand as the wheels of the plane hit the ground and her smile got even bigger… something that he did not know was possible.

---------

Her mind was reeling, taking in the scenery as the limo drove through Rome. She could not believe she was finally here, with him, her husband. How did everything end up so perfect. They'd just had the perfect wedding and now they were on the perfect honeymoon.

She made herself comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe we are here, its like a dream that I don't ever want to wake up from. I have wanted this for so long, even when we weren't together or with other people I would dream about us, here."

Before Jason could speak she continued, "You are the most amazing man. You have given me everything I have ever wanted. Ever since we finally got together I have not been able to stop smiling, you make me so happy and seeing you with Jake, its amazing. You are such a good father, and how you are with Cam…" Tears started forming in her eyes and she placed her hand over her stomach, she looked away.

"Hey.." Jason tilted her chin up so that she was again looking at him. "You have made me see life so different. The feeling I get when we are together, I cannot explain. All these years I have been living my life, but I was just going through the motions. It kills me that we wasted so many years when we could have had this long ago. When I am with you the outside world does not exist."

Elizabeth took Jason's left hand and kissed his ring finger that was now home to his wedding band. She looked up into his eyes. He looked deep into her eyes and in one passionate look sent her body into a frenzy. She had to look away, they had a long drive to the villa Jason had mentioned as they were walking through the airport. Jason moved his hand to her knee and began tracing it with the tip of his finger instantly causing her body to tremble.

He leaned into her ear, his hot breath sending a heavy shiver throughout her body and said "You think you are shaking now, wait till we get there."

Her face instantly flushed and she looked out the window trying to speak. Finally the words came she turned to him, "Jason Morgan you…"

Before she could get her thought out he leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers, moved to her cheek and then to her ear where he whispered "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

"I love you Mr. Morgan beyond any words."

---------

Elizabeth watched the beautiful landscape and architecture as the car traveled in and out of towns. It was even more beautiful then she had imagined. The car pulled up to a gate and Jason jumped out of the car. He approached a man, said a few words and came back to the car.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is a guard."

"The house you rented comes with a guard? I didn't see any of your men on the plane… at least I hope they weren't there." She joked.

The gate lifted and the limo started moving up a hill. They rounded a bend and a house came into sight. The limo came to a stop in front of the beautiful stone structure. It was exactly what she would picture an Italian villa to look like.

Immediately a man emerged from the house and opened the door to the limo. Jason stepped out and held his hand out to help Elizabeth out of the car. She watched as Jason greeted and talked to the man, in English, directing him to carry in the bags and instructing him to bring lunch as soon as he was done with the bags. They talked as if they knew each other.

The man who Jason called Mario quickly went to work as Jason led her into the house. They entered a two story stone foyer. A winding staircase was in front of them and she could see beyond the foyer was a den of sorts. She wandered toward it and found that it was line with windows that displayed an incredible view of the Mediterranean.

"Jaaaaason, its so beautiful." She said turning to hug him.

"You like it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked tilting her head back to look up at him. "This trip is the best gift you could have ever given me."

"Good because the trip isn't all of it."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He walked them over and sat on the sofa, pulling her down with him, "I mean, the trip is not your only gift… when I went away last week it was not for business. I came here to get everything set up." He looked around the large room then back at her, "To get this set up."

"The house?" she asked. "You didn't trust a travel agent?" she teased.

"No… the trip is not your only present. This is too." He said motioning his hands around the room.

"Huh?" she asked confused. "I'm confused."

"This house is your wedding present from me. It's ours."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One by one Jason showed her the rooms in the house. There were 5 bedrooms. Jason said that he wanted at least five so each child would have their own and there would be an extra for a guest. The master suite was larger then the rest of the bedrooms with a sitting area, a large stone fireplace, a bathroom with a large tub and a shower that could fit 5 people more less two, and there was also a small balcony that overlooked the sea. The rest of the house was rustic. Each room had a fireplace and slate or hardwood floors but were modernized a touch with televisions in some.

When they first pulled up to the house it looked like it was modest in size but after touring it the house Elizabeth realized that the look from the outside was deceiving. There were acres and acres of land surrounding the house on all sides.

When they returned to the kitchen, Mario was waiting for them with lunch. "Thank you Mario. We shouldn't be needing anything else for now." He nodded and left the house.

"I can't believe all this. Am I dreaming?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She tipped her head up, "Are you for real?"

His hands molded to her face, "This is all real, we are real, this house is real… all of it. I want to give you everything you want… and even things you don't even know that you want. I want you to be as happy as you make me." He softly kissed her lips.

"This is just so… surreal." A grin formed on her face, "We have a house in Italy. We can come here all the time." She said in a tone as though she were telling herself.

He laughed, "Yea, I was hoping we could come in the summer when it is warm. It is beautiful here in the summer. We can bring the boys."

She nodded, "And I will be big as a house."

"You will be beautiful… actually even more beautiful because you are carrying our child." He kissed her forehead. "Speaking of which, you should eat something, then I think we should take a nap because we are going out around 6."

"Where are we going?"

"Tonight I just want to show you around the area. There is a garage out … " he pointed left then right, he, himself was still unsure of his way around the house. "Anyway, the car is in it."

"You got a car too?"

"We have to get around."

"And you did all this in like two days?" She asked, he nodded. "Damn… that is amazing. It took me a week to decide on what color curtains to put in the Livingroom and I still don't like it. This all is… perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he reached in the bag Mario had left on the counter. He pulled out two small containers and placed them on the table.

"What are we eating?" she asked. He opened the container and tipped it in her direction. It was two cheeseburgers. She laughed, "Perfect."

Twenty minutes later she entered their bedroom, it was still sinking in that this house was theirs… forever. Jason had thought of everything, all the way down to stocking the refrigerator with her favorite food. She opened her suitcase and unpacked the clothes she had brought. She could still smell the hairspray from the wedding in her hair so she decided to take a quick shower. It turned out to be the most relaxing shower she had ever taken. The showerhead was over a foot wide and the water trickled over her head like it was rain. Her quick shower turned into a much longer one. As exhaustion began to settle into her body she stepped out and quickly threw on a pair of soft cotton pants and a tank top. She pulled the curtains closed and crawled into the bed that felt like heaven. Jason entered the room as she pulled the blanket over her. "Jason, even this bed is perfect. God and that shower!"

He nodded, "Good."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed beside her. "Not in the last ten minutes." He joked. Laying on his back, he moved his arm so she could snuggle into his side. "I love you too." He whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

---------

Jason woke to find that Elizabeth was not laying next to him. He glanced around the room and saw her sitting by the fireplace with the guidebook he had been reading on the plane. He laid there watching her for a while. She would read a little then pick up her pen and jot down notes on a pad she had found.

She felt eyes on her and looked over toward the bed. Jason was sitting with is back against the headboard watching her. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Years." He said.

She smiled but knew there was truth behind his answer. "I was just looking through the guidebook. I've looked through books on Italy before but back then it was just pipe dreams, I never really thought I'd be here."

"What are you writing down?"

"Places I want to go this week. Some things I want to do when we come back with the boys."

"Well we will definitely plan on bringing them here soon." He said getting out of bed. "We should get moving. I'm going to take a quick shower." He whispered and placed a quick kiss on top of her head.

"Be careful, I thought the same thing before I got in that shower and a half hour later I was immovable." She called behind him as he entered the bathroom.

A short time later they were driving through town. Jason was telling her all about the history and stories he had heard from locals when he was there previously. They drove till they reached the outskirts of Rome where they stopped at a small restaurant and had dinner.

"It is even more beautiful here then I imagined." Elizabeth mumbled as she watched the scenery through the window of the SUV.

"I was thinking that we could go shopping tomorrow. We can drive up to Rome and pick up some things for the house. You can get some clothes to keep here, plus I want you to get a nice dress for tomorrow night."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes, "Another surprise."

"Is it too much?" he asked.

She shook her head but said, "Yes." With a huge smile on her face.

"Well I think I can definitely be convinced this time… just to let you know." He teased.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said laughing but her face quickly dropped. "Hey, do you want to call the boys, its what, afternoon there now?"

"Yea, it's a little before four."

Elizabeth pulled her cell phone from her bag and dialed Audrey's number. They talked to Cameron then Audrey put the phone up to Jake's ear and she spoke to him as well. After she hung up the phone she was quiet. She was missing the boys and wished that she was with them. On the other hand, being in Italy with Jason was a dream come true. A few tears ran down her cheeks and were quickly noticed by Jason.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Elizabeth, never be sorry for missing the boys. Even though I am here with you and enjoying every minute, I miss them too."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok, stop apologizing." He said, growing frustrated.

She laughed and his head shook. "So…" she said as they drove through the gate to the house, "Is there a guard here all the time, even when we are not here?"

"Yes, there will always be a guard at the gate and Mario manages the property. Anything you need, just ask him. He speaks English pretty well. He lives right in town so he is close in case there is ever a problem… speaking of which… even though we are in another country we will need to be careful." He pulled the car to a stop in front of the house and got out, walking over to Elizabeth's door and opening it. "You still need to take a guard with you if you leave without me, there is a state of the art security system on the house… all the same we have in Port Charles."

"Ok, I'm used to it now." She said as they entered the house. "But this…" she looked around, "I'm still getting used to." She stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips for a chaste kiss. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

He watched her quickly turn and begin heading up the steps, "I'll be up in a few, I need to make a couple phone calls."

She turned when she reached the top step and met his eyes, "Don't be too long."

Before he could reply she disappeared down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason walked in the bedroom twenty minutes later carrying two bottles of water and found Elizabeth on the bed. She was wearing a thin, silky, white gown that had spaghetti straps. The light of the fireplace and a few candles flickered throughout the room. He walked toward the bed and swallowed then blew out a breath. His eyes drifted across every inch of her and she felt them as though he was physically touching her, it sent a feeling of anticipation through her.

He stopped at the edge of the bed he placed the waters on the nightstand, kicked off his shoes then sat on the side. "I know I say this all the time but you are extremely beautiful."

She lifted her upper body to rest on her elbows, "And you, my husband, are handsome and so, so amazingly sexy." He ran his hand down her arm then linked his fingers in hers, pulling her arm so she would fall back off her elbows.

Jason stood from the bed and removed his t-shirt then his pants and briefs. Elizabeth moved to kneel on the bed and Jason moved to kneel beside her. Her hands moved to his abs and ran up his chest, stopping on his shoulders while his followed a similar route on her body. He ran his hand up her side, feeling the silk of her gown under his palms. They continued past her shoulders, up her neck and stopped on either side of her head. He leaned in to finally kiss her but suddenly pulled back slightly at the last minute. His thumbs massaged her cheekbones as her eyes fluttered open and met his. "I love you." He said in a whisper so low that she barely heard him. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could his lips connected with hers.

He took his time, slowly kissing her while his hands moved to explore the soft silk of her gown. His tongue softly massaging hers in a sensual kiss that made her legs shake. When he felt the shaking he adjusted them so he was sitting, her legs wrapped around him she was sitting on his lap. His erection resting between their bodies. One arm wrapped around her back to support her while his other hand rested on her stomach. He pulled back from the kiss and stared in her eyes as his hand softly rubbed across her tight belly. The thought of their child inside her made him smile.

Elizabeth reached down and removed his hand from her stomach while her other moved behind his head to pull him back into the kiss that made her body tingle. She took his hand that was in hers and placed it on her breast. He left a trail of wet kisses down her jaw to her throat then down her chest. He finally removed his hand from her breast and replaced it with his mouth. She ached at the feel his hot breath and tongue through the thin silk of her gown. Her hands moved and tugged on the thin straps of her gown, moving them off her shoulders. He removed his hand from her back and his mouth just long enough for the gown to slide to her waist. His mouth quickly returned, immediately nipping the sucking, causing her to moan his name. Her hands rested on his head, tugging on the short spikes. He moved to the other peak, one of her hands left his hair and reached between their bodies, searching for his erection. When her hand brushed the tip, his mouth left her and he whispered her name.

She pulled from his hold and backed away from him. She reached for his arm and guided him to lay on his back. Parting his legs she kneeled between them and tugged the gown from her waist and over her head. She ran her hands up the sides of his body till her body was over his. She peppered kisses over his chest, slowly working down to his stomach then back up to suck and nip on his small hard nipples. Her head arched and she met his eyes, keeping the stare as she trailed wet kisses down his body, keeping it still when she gripped his erection and flicked the tip with her tongue. His body shuttered at the contact. Her mouth wrapped around him and she slowly slid over his length as her hair fell over his body, breaking their eye contact. He quickly gathered her hair in his fist, recovering their gaze while moaning her name. Her hands moved to the outside of his thighs and squeezed as she quickened her pace occasionally stopping to explore and tease him with her tongue.

His hips began shuttering and he tugged on her hair to stop. She pulled back and moved to kiss the inside of his thighs before kissing her way up his body till she was laying on top of him. His arm wrapped around her waist and he flipped them over so she was on her back. His lips found hers and he kissed her hard till they were gasping for breath. He took her bottom lip in his teeth and lightly bit, quickly soothing it with his tongue while his finger lightly traced and teased her wet, swollen slit. Her hips jerked at the soft, teasing touch of his finger, leaving her body aching for more. He trailed kisses down her body, down her neck, chest, the valley between her breasts, to her stomach.

As she had done, he looked up and met her eyes as his tongue flicked at her sensitive bud. Her hips jerked up with each flick of his tongue. She spread her legs further apart, urging him on. She watched him slowly trace her with his tongue then suddenly thrust it inside her, causing her to whimper his name. He removed it and returned to flick and suck on her swollen bud. He heard her breathing deepen and her eyes grew dark. She was close, he thrust his finger inside her and she whimpered his name again. Her hips rolled and he added a second finger causing her to moan and grasp his hair between her fingers. Seconds later a lump formed in her throat and her body lit on fire. Her upper body jolted off the bed as her orgasm rolled through her body and she screamed his name. His fingers continued pumping and his tongue flicked as the waves continued rolling through her till her head dropped back to the pillow. He sat up on his knees and watched as her body continued to lightly shudder.

He removed his fingers and bent to kissed her navel. "Jason." She whispered.

His head tilted to meet her eyes.

Her face was flush and her words were no more then a whisper, "Jason… please." She begged.

He quickly moved up her body, laying his over hers he positioned himself at her entrance and met her eyes once again. "I love you so much… I can't even explain how much Elizabeth." He whispered as he balanced himself on one arm and ran the other hand down her arm, linking his fingers with hers and moving them over her head on the pillow.

Her free hand moved behind his head and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Show me." she said before deepening the kiss and wrapping her legs around his hips, causing him to slip slightly inside her. He pulled back from the kiss and met her eyes again as he thrust quick and hard inside her. He rested his forehead on hers as he repeated the process till he was pounding into her hard. Her hand moved to his back and she dug her nails deep into his flesh and drug them down the length of his back. He moaned from the pleasure the pain gave him and he drove on harder and faster. Eyes still connected they whispered each others names as they both began to feel the waves over them.

Elizabeth met his thrusts with her own and her whispers turned into moans then suddenly she was loudly moaning his name. He drove on even faster and her legs tightened around him as he felt her walls tightening around him. She screamed his name as the waves rolled over his body. Feeling her orgasm sent him over the edge, moaning her name as he thrust one last time then collapsed on top of her body.

He realized his weight was mainly over her body and adjusted to move off her but she held him there, "No, I like the feeling of you over me. It feels good." She whispered as his lips repeatedly pecked hers. He adjusted so some of his weight was supported on his arms beside her head, careful not to move too much, wanting to keep the connection of their bodies.

He kissed her for a while till she whispered, "Jason?"

"Hmmm?" he said as he trailed kisses down her jaw.

"Jason… I… I need a drink."

He placed one last kiss on her lips then lifted himself off her body. He tugged the blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover her then rolled toward the nightstand, grabbing the bottles he had brought with him earlier.

She smiled and teased, "I guess you anticipated that we would be working up a thirst?"

"Well, I figured you would be trying to convince me… or I hoped you would." He said handing her a bottle and opening one for himself.

She quickly drank about half the bottle and said, "So, did it work?"

He nodded.

She excitedly sat up and the blanket slipped down, exposing her naked upper body. "Where are we going?" she asked with a big smile.

"Huh?"

"Don't mess with me Jason." She jokingly warned.

He smiled, "I'm not, its just hard to concentrate with you… like that." He said running his eyes up and down her naked form sitting next to him.

She laughed and sat back against the headboard, pulled the blanket to cover her, "There, better?"

"No, that is not better but we can work that out in a minute." He sighed, "So… where are we going tomorrow night… we are going to… the opera."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" she asked. He nodded. A huge grin formed on her face, "Wow, the opera… how very… un-Jason Morgan like."

"Elizabeth, I know that you will enjoy it, which will make me enjoy it even more."

"Wow…" she placed her water on the nightstand, took his from his hand and straddled his waist. "I'm not even going to bother thanking you with words."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and her body ached. After making love twice before falling asleep she had woken up in the middle of the night and pulled him from his sleep as well. Her body was draped over his, her lags flung over his, her arm resting on his chest, her head on his arm. The fireplace and candles had all burned their last flame from the night before, now the room was lit by the light of the window.

She carefully lifted her body from Jason's and crawled out of the bed. She walked over to the huge French doors and stared out the window and the amazing view.

Thirty minutes later Jason woke and found Elizabeth was not beside him. A quick search found her on the balcony wrapped in a blanket to keep her warm. She had a notepad she seemed to be sketching on. Instantly he smiled at the thought of her drawing again. It was always a passion she had but over recent years it seemed to fade away. He decided to leave her to her sketching and headed to the kitchen to get some food for them.

When he entered the kitchen he caught a glance at the clock and saw that it was close to eleven. He purposely ensured that there was no clock in the bedrooms, this home was for relaxing and spending time together and thought that clocks forced exactly the opposite. Rarely did he sleep late but they had jet lag and were still trying to adjust the clock within their body… not to mention Elizabeth had worn him out, multiple times throughout the night.

He quickly fried up a few eggs and toasted a some bread. He piled coffee for him and hot chocolate for her, their plates, juice, and fixings for the toast on a tray and headed back to the bedroom.

She had not moved from her position on the balcony but he knew that she had to be hungry. He opened the door and felt the crisp air on his bare chest. He kneeled beside her chair, found a small area of exposed skin on her neck and kissed it, "Good morning my love."

She placed her notepad on the small table and stretched her legs in front of her. "Good morning." She turned her head and lightly pecked his lips a few times.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded. "Good, come in and eat." She leaned forward to climb out of the chair but before she could he swept his arms under her and carried her through the doors, kicking them shut with his bare feet.

Her eyes widened, "How long have you been up… you already have it ready." He placed her on the bed and moved to retrieve the tray from the table. "I didn't even know you were awake."

He smiled, "I didn't want to disturb you. I haven't seen you sketch in a long time."

"What can I say, I'm inspired when I am here… and when I am with you."

He placed the tray at the end of the bed and slid it between them, handing her a plate and her cup of hot chocolate. "You are such a beautiful artist, it makes me happy to see you doing it again." They were silent for a while as they ate. He devoured his plate of food and sat sipping his coffee. "Are you feeling up to that shopping today?"

"Of course, I need to get a dress for tonight."

He nodded, "We'll shower then head out in a while. It is after eleven now so we should get moving soon."

"I just need to take a quick shower." She said and a smile formed on his face. She shook her head, "Uh uh Mr. Morgan, I am a little sore, I need a few hours to recover."

"It's ok, we can just take one together to save time." He said with a wink.

She sat thinking about how he looks in the shower, the water dripping from his chest and her face flushed. He saw the color in her face and knew she was thinking the same thing he was. She put her plate on the tray and climbed out of the bed. When she reached the door to the bathroom she turned back to him, "Are you coming… I don't need a few hours, recovery is over."

He shoved his coffee cup on the nightstand and in a few quick strides wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her and carried her into the bathroom.

---------

They spent the day traveling from town to town, stopping at an occasional store. Elizabeth picked up a few extra sweaters and some jeans for both her and Jason. When they came across a small boutique Elizabeth made him stay in the front of the store so he did not see what dress she bought. She told him that she had to have some of her own surprises. He waited for over an hour while she tried on many dresses. When they left the store she had two bags full of clothes and a pair of shoes as well as another containing what seemed to have three dresses on hangers inside it.

Returning home, they sat on the veranda on a chaise, her back rested on his chest and a blanket covered them. His arms snaked around her body and his hands rested on her stomach. They watched as the sun disappeared into the Mediterranean. Her arm reached over her head and wrapped behind his neck. She rubbed the small hairs on the nape of his neck, "That was beautiful Jason."

He nodded and kissed the top of her ear. "We should start getting ready. The limo will be here at seven to pick us up."

An hour and a half later Jason was standing in the foyer putting on his suit jacket. He knew that he should be wearing a tie but hated them. He wore one for the wedding and only because Emily and Monica pressured him to, he knew Elizabeth did not care. Elizabeth had him get ready first then kicked him out of the bedroom so she could and he had not heard a sound from her since, that was over forty-five minutes ago.

Jason looked out the window and saw the limo driving up the path. He called up the stairs for Elizabeth and she hollered back to give her two more minutes. Five minutes later, growing impatient, he turned to yell for her again but before he could she appeared at the top of the steps. His breath caught when he saw her. Her dress was all white with thin spaghetti straps. It appeared to be silk or something similar because as she walked down the steps it brushed against every curve.

Jason's mind kept flashing to the night before and the gown she had been wearing when he had arrived in the bedroom. She had definitely picked this because of the resemblance and wanted him to be thinking about the sheer gown all night. This dress was definitely not sheer a she looked completely gorgeous in it but he knew that he would be tortured all night with the memories of the night before.

When she stepped off the last step he lifted the new, long white coat that was draped over her arm. He opened it for her to slide her arms in and gripped the front, slowly backing her against the wall. He bent his head and placed a light kiss on her temple then moved to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful… but you are going to pay for the torture you will be putting me through tonight in that dress."

When he backed away he caught the devious glance she shot him. "I just thought I would give you a taste of your own medicine." She said walking past him toward the door.

"Huh?" he asked confused, following close behind her.

She pulled the door open and flipped her head around, "Because, my gorgeous husband, I find it torturous every day just seeing you in a t-shirt and jeans. I just wanted you to know how I feel when you walk in the house at night in your sexy jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket… and I am sitting there with the boys, agonized, unable to push you down and attack you for hours till the boys are in bed."

She grabbed his hand and guided him out the door. He opened the door to the limo for her to climb in but she stopped short as she was about to dip in. She moved her head close to his and leaned to whisper in his ear, "It's a good thing that this dress isn't see sheer like my gown last night… because like last night… there is nothing underneath it."

She turned and climbed into the car, lifting her dress to keep from tripping and he tilted his head up toward the sky and groaned "Help me".

He climbed in beside her and closed the door. She took his hand in hers and linked their fingers then winked at him. "Just you wait Jason, I am in rare form tonight… it must be the full moon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ride in the limo was quiet for the first few minutes, mainly because Jason was trying to maintain his composure. He finally had to speak "Ok, we were going to go out to dinner but since we had a pretty big and pretty late lunch I figured we would just pick something little up to snack on."

"Sounds good to me."

A few minutes later the car rolled to a stop and Jason told her he would be right back. They were in front of a market. He went to the front of the car and talked to the driver for a minute then disappeared into the store. A few more minutes later he emerged with a small paper bag. He closed the door and the limo began moving.

"The good thing about Rome…" he said as he opened the bag and pulled out a small wrapped package for each of them. "Is that you can get a good sandwich or panini at any market." Reaching into the bag he pulled out a wad of napkins and handed them to her. "I didn't think about the mess it may make if we eat in the car so I grabbed a bunch of napkins for you. Sorry, not very romantic huh?."

"I'll be fine, I can use the paper to cover me up." She unwrapped her sandwich and smiled. "You know me too well." She took a bite of her roast pork and roasted pepper panini and continued, "I can't believe we are riding through Rome in the back of a limo eating paninis. It's so… weird."

"Weird?" he asked.

"Well, not weird… That isn't really the right word. I guess it is just so us, or American of us… you know? Kind of like at home having the limo hit up the drive through at Wendy's."

Jason wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not and decided to drop the topic. Minutes later they had finished their food. Elizabeth smoothed her coat and dress then flipped down the mirror to check her makeup as the car came to a stop. She looked out the window and saw the building with '_Teatro dell'Opera_' etched into the front.

The driver opened the door and Jason climbed out, quickly turning and offering a hand to Elizabeth. She stepped out and thanked both Jason and the driver. Elizabeth hooked her hand through Jason's arm and they made their way into the old opera house. "Why do I feel like I am in some fairy tale. It is so surreal."

"That is good, right?" he asked insecurely. He was not used to being insecure but she seemed to bring that trait out of him, repeatedly.

She smiled and nodded. The building was amazing. Jason mentioned that it was built in the 1800s. Elizabeth made a note that she wanted to come back during the day to see it in the daylight. They were directed to their seats just as the show was starting. The show, Tosca by Pucini, was beautiful. Elizabeth found it violent and dark but the story was captivating… from what she could tell from watching. It was, after all, in Italian but the language barrier did not detract from the opera. She seemed to follow it well completely through to the violent ending where Tosca jumped to her death.

On the ride home they passed the Colosseum and the Spanish Steps, among other famous landmarks. "I feel like a broken record but… thank you Jason." She said as she curled into Jason's side in the back of the limo.

He kissed the top of her head, "You are welcome. I hope it wasn't too dark, I didn't realize how violent that opera was."

She shook her head, "No, it was a good story. Violence is a part of life. It tells a story as much as love could. Most people that fight or kill others do it for a purpose. Some purposes are bad like drugs and greed but some… some are for safety, honor, belief and protection."

"That's one way to view it." He stated.

"Do you not agree?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I think that no matter the reason good or bad… greed or love… everyone finds their own way to rationalize what they do. It is everyone else that judges whether or not what they did was for the correct reasons. We are forced to live by these standards that are decided by the public… I mean people judge you for being with me. What do you think about that?"

She moved to sit straight up and looked him directly in the eyes, "I don't care what they think. I know that you are the sweetest, most romantic, sexy and honorable man I know. You would do anything for those you love, to anyone that tries to hurt them… even kill if you have to. If they want to think bad of me for loving that about you, then it is their loss."

"My business is not exactly legal."

"Do you stand on the street corner and sell guns to 15 year olds… or sell drugs… or rob the convenience store? No. Legality, once again, is based on rules dictated by society. I'm not saying that it should be anarchy but… I don't know, I just think that comparing you to a common criminal is not a fair comparison."

He looked out the window, "The countryside is beautiful at night."

She grabbed his chin and turned his face back toward her, "No Jason, we have never discussed this before and I want to finish this conversation. I'm not saying that I know exactly what you do or even want to know what you do. I'm saying that I know you Jason. I think I may know you better then anyone else. You have the best heart and you would never hurt anyone that is innocent, in fact you protect those that are innocent from your business… better then most cops. Look at Lucky, even cops are questionable. That right there shows that what you do from 9 to 5 means nothing about the person you are." Her hand caressed his cheek, "Jason, I would think no more or less of you if you were a waiter or a cop or a parking attendant… or a coffee importer. I love you for who you are, not what you do." She sighed and pulled her hand from his face, "Sorry, I rambled."

"Thank you for saying that." He said, unsure of what else to say.

She smiled and moved into his lap, hiking her long dress up so she could straddle him. He got a quick glance and remembered that she was not wearing anything under the gown. She kissed his chin and the car pulled to a stop at the door of the house, "Now that we have that out of the way…" she pecked his lip, "take me inside…" she pecked his lip again, "and rip this dress off me."

The next thirty seconds were a blur till they entered the house, he spun Elizabeth around and pushed her against the door once he closed it. Her coat was quickly on the ground as was his suit jacket. His lips crushed hers while his body pinned hers to the door. His tongue savagely explored her mouth and her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She quickly grew impatient and began pulling at his shirt, surprised when it actually ripped open. She attempted to smile but his mouth had hers prisoner. Her hands ran over his chest and rested on his shoulders to pull him into her, closer… as if it was possible. He ground his hips into hers, pressing her back forcefully against the door. She groaned.

Breathless he pulled back, "Am I hurting you?"

She bit on her swollen lower lip and shook her head, "No, this is hot Jason. I want you to…" She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to her. She places wet kisses on his shoulder then trailed up his neck to his ear. She whispered in a low raspy voice that he could barely hear. Her words made his breath catch and he almost came just hearing her say it. Any control he had snapped and he quickly removed his pants. As she had asked in the car he pulled the thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders then pulled. Her dress made a short ripping sound before he released it and the fabric slipped offer her and onto the floor.

His mouth dipped and latched onto her breast biting and sucking so hard he was sure to leave bruises. Her hands were in his hair, pulling on his short spikes. His finger trailed up her thigh then traced over her swollen slit. Her hips instantly thrust toward his hand. "Oh god Jason. Fu…"

Before she could finish what she was saying his mouth crushed hers. He pulled back, "Don't say it again or it will be over." He said huskily. She deviously smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted herself, balancing against the door and wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved one of her arms over her head and pinned it with his and his other wrapped around her thigh. He bit her lip then sucked it between his as he thrust powerfully causing her to scream his name. He pulled completely out and repeated his movements multiple times. She quickly began panting and moaned his name as the her body trembled then arched, her nails dug into his shoulder as the waves washed over her body.

Elizabeth fell forward over his shoulder, he backed away from the door and shuffled down the hall, still connected. He swiftly climbed the steps, entered their bedroom and sat her on the dresser. "What are you doing?" she whispered, her warm breath sending a shiver through his body.

He withdrew and backed away from her. "Just giving you what you asked for."

She looked at him confused as he tugged her off the dresser onto her feet then turned her in his arms. "You may want to hold on." Her eyes briefly met his in the mirror that was in front of them as he nudged her forward and she caught herself, placing her palms on the dresser. He spread her legs and positioned himself behind her. His hands gripped her hips and he guided himself deep into her. Her head tilted up and her eyes met his again in the mirror. His hand rubbed the length of her back while the other maintained the grip on her hip as he repeatedly thrust into her rapidly and forcefully. The room was filled with the sound of them moaning each others names.

He moved his arm from her back and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her up to her back rested against his chest. Their eyes met in the mirror and he moved his other hand to cup her breast. Her head tilted back and rested on his shoulder, slightly bent to the side so he could meet her lips with his own for a sensual, wet kiss. He moved his hand from her waist and moved it to her swollen bud. Her body shuddered at his touch and the heat built within her. His pace increased more and sent her over the edge screaming his name. Her body fell limp in his arms as the waves overcame her and he followed, feeling his own rush of sensation until he could barely stand and had to lower them to the floor.

She sat for a while, her back still to him, "I guess I got what I asked for." She finally said in a soft exhausted voice.

He laughed, picked her up and carried her to bed.

---------

Thanks for all the support with this new story. I really stuggled with this chapter and am still not completely happy with it. I may go back later and edit it but wanted to post it how I have it or it would never get posted.

Happy Valentines Day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the reminder of the week Jason and Elizabeth spent the days exploring Italy. They traveled everywhere Elizabeth requested including a few places Jason had been and wanted to take her. They called home at least once a day. Elizabeth was missing the boys more and more as the days went on. He could tell the trip was bittersweet for her.

Elizabeth spent a few afternoons sketching while he tended to some business and phone calls. They spent most evenings in, cooking dinner for each other or ordering out.

The morning they were _'supposed'_ to leave, Elizabeth cooked Jason breakfast. For the entire time they had been there Jason had cooked her breakfast but she had beat him to the punch that day. He made his way downstairs and saw her standing over the stove pouring pancake batter into a pan.

"You beat me to it today." He teased, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She tilted her head back and placed a light peck on his lips, "Good morning my love. I thought I'd do something for you… I feel like you have been pampering me since we got here."

"I like doing things for you." He stated walking over to the cabinet and pulling out plates. He walked over to the table and set their places then poured himself a cup of coffee and her a glass of juice. "I guess you are feeling ok today?"

She nodded, "Yea no morning sickness today. I'm sad to be leaving though… but I do miss the boys."

"I know, it is bittersweet but we will be back before you know it." He said with a huge smile but her back was to him so she could not see it.

A few minutes later she placed the pancakes on the table and took a seat across from Jason. "This is good." He said as he quickly devoured his pancakes. "We have to leave for the airport as soon as we are ready."

She shot him a sexy glance, "We can be a little late, can't we? It's not like the plane will leave without us."

"Actually there is a flight plan they have to stick to." He stated, hoping she would buy it. It was partly true but it in the end flight plans are not set in stone, at least not the flight plans for the Corinthos-Morgan jet.

Her smile slightly dropped, "Oh… well I guess there is always the plane ride home." She added with a wink. "I have something for you."

He watched as she stood from the table and pulled a folder from the kitchen cabinet. She returned to the table and sat, opening the folder, "I actually have two things for you."

She slid a paper across the table to him. He looked at it amazed. It was a drawing of him and the boys done completely in pencil. "Elizabeth, it's great. You are such a good artist."

She blushed, "Actually it took me a while to get back into the groove. That was like my… fifth drawing. I was having trouble with it but it was nice to get back into it again."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. "Thank you."

She smiled, "You are welcome… that's not all though." She stood from the table and handed him a t-shirt he had left on the couch the night before. "Put this on, we need to go outside for your second present.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Stop looking at me like that, I like doing and getting things for you just like you do for me."

He stood and slipped the shirt over his head and took her hand. They walked out the front door, into the chilly morning air. "Are you cold? Want to grab a coat first?"

She shook her head and pulled him toward the side of the house. She opened the door and led him into the garage, he gasped when he saw a brand new Harley Davidson sitting next to the SUV. He looked at the bike then at Elizabeth, repeating the glances back and forth a few times before walking over to the bike to examine it. "How… when?"

"Well, I caught Mario when you were on the phone one day and talked to him about it. Then I called Emily to go check out yours at home to find out the model and all that stuff."

He kneeled next to the bike and looked up at her in amazement. "It's perfect."

"Really, there were other models but I figured that you like the one you already have so it would be safe to get that one. It took a couple days for Mario to find the exact model, I was starting to worry that it would not get here before we left… then I had to wire the money from my savings, that was a pain in itself to do without you knowing."

He peppered kisses over her face then pulled her into a hug. "I cant believe you bought me a motorcycle, this is expensive."

She smiled into his chest, "I can't believe you bought me an Italian villa… and I pretty much cleared out my savings account for this so, yes it is expensive but like you have repeated to me many, many times… it is just money and you have plenty of it." She laughed, "So now I will have to depend on you more for money."

He laughed and nodded, looking back at his bike. "I guess we'll have to wait to go for a ride next time we are here."

"Promise?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her softly then rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She sighed. "Let's go before we miss the flight."

He nodded and the walked out of the garage, quickly dressed and headed to the airport.

---------

"Grams, how long till we get there?" Cameron asked. He had been impatient since an hour into the flight when the excitement of flying wore off. Luckily Jake slept for half of the flight and calmly played for the remainder.

"A few more minutes sweetheart." Audrey answered.

Monica was seated in the chair behind Audrey holding Jake. "Do you feel that Cameron?" she asked. "That feeling in your stomach is the plane going down. I bet if you look out the window we will be below the clouds in a minute and you will see the ground."

Cameron quickly flipped around on the chair and anxiously looked out the window as the plane descended below the clouds.

---------

Elizabeth was quiet on the ride to the airport. She spent the drive staring out the window attempting to memorize the country as they flew past it. The entire trip had been a dream come true and she would be back soon but was already missing the villa and the calm she felt being so far away from their problems… with Jason. It was perfection, well 99 percent perfection, perfection would be when they come back with the boys.

The limo pulled to a stop and Jason exited the car. He extended his hand to help her out and turned to see the door opening to the plane. They walked to the bottom of the stairs that led to the door and she pulled Jason into a hug. "Thank you, this all was amazing. I love you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too. Umm… I have one last surprise for you." He turned his head toward the door and she followed his glance. Immediately she saw Cameron in the doorway and she screamed his name. She ran up the stairs to meet him and found Audrey and Monica behind him with Jake.

"Mommy!" Cameron screamed when he saw her running up the stairs. She scooped him into her arms and sat on the top step with him in her lap, hugging him. Jason climbed the steps and Audrey handed Jake to him. He took a seat next to Elizabeth who was telling Cameron how much she missed him as tears fell down her cheeks. She glanced over at Jason, questions in her eyes.

He smiled, "We aren't leaving yet. That week you wanted to spend with the boys will be spent here."

She smiled as the tears increased, "Really?"

He nodded and picked Cameron up off her lap then handed her Jake. "Hey buddy, I missed you." Jason said.

"Me too daddy." Cameron said, hugging him.

Jason helped Elizabeth up and guided her down the steps. They greeted Monica and Audrey then headed back toward the limo. Cameron held Elizabeth's hand and Jake was in her arms. The driver opened the trunk and pulled a car seat from it causing Elizabeth to shake her head and laugh. "You never stop surprising me. Who said that perfection was impossible."

---------

Back in Port Charles a meeting was in progress. "So you think you have everything?" one man asked.

His question was answered with a solid nod. "Fine, I am counting on you this time to come through for me. Do it as soon as they land in Port Charles on the February 1st… no surprises or mistakes or you're done."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth sat on the couch holding Jake and watched as Cameron ran around checking out the new house. While they were gone Mario had brought in some toys Jason had sent him to pick up for Jake and Cameron. When Cameron spotted them in his room he immediately sat on the floor and pulled the small cars and trucks off the shelf. Jason stood in the doorway and watched him roll them around the floor making noises when they would crash into a wall or piece of furniture.

"Do you like your room Cam?" Jason asked.

He nodded, "Daddy are we going to live here now?"

Jason walked over and squatted next to him, "Sometimes, we are going to have two houses, the regular one and then this one that we can come and visit."

"Cool." Cameron said slamming the motorcycle into the wall.

"How about we go back downstairs and see mommy?"

Cameron nodded and jumped up from the floor. "I'm gonna beat you daddy." He said as he ran from the room, Jason chasing closely behind him.

Elizabeth sat on the couch talking to Monica and Audrey about the plane ride as Jason and Cameron came barreling into the room.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth screamed and grabbed his shirt as he ran by. She kissed his forehead then released him so he could return to his running wild around the house.

Jason took a seat on the couch beside Elizabeth and Mario entered the Livingroom. He gestured to Mario, "Mario, this is Audrey, Monica, Cameron and Jake." He pointed to each as he listed their names. "Monica and Audrey, if there is anything that you need he can get it for you or help you. That being said he is taking you both out for a short tour around the area. I figure you both probably need a break after that long flight."

Audrey clasped her hands in front of her face, "That sounds fantastic. Why don't I go freshen up first."

"Me too." Monica said as she stood with Audrey.

Elizabeth pointed toward the opposite end of the house, "The guest room is upstairs, the last door on the right. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room, if it is an issue we can put the boys together."

"This is fine with me." Audrey stated.

Jason nodded, "Good, there is actually a small couch in there that pulls out to an extra bed."

The women nodded as they exited the room and followed Mario as he carried their luggage up the stairs. Elizabeth placed Jake on the overstuffed chair on the opposite side of the room. He had fallen asleep in her arms and did not want to put him all the way in his room because she did not have his monitor set up and the house was too big to hear him crying if he woke up. Cameron had disappeared to explore the other rooms of the house.

Returning to the couch she took Jason's hand and traced his palm with her thumb, "How did you do this? Was this the plan all along?"

He nodded, "I talked to Audrey first to be sure she would be comfortable coming along but, yea, this was my plan all along."

"So all those times I was freaking out about missing the boys… then I went on and on about coming back with the boys… oh god and I said I would be fat and pregnant by the time we came back." She laughed.

He nodded, "Yep, I was a little nervous about how the boys would be on the plane but apparently they were fine."

"You don't have any more surprises for me do you?" she jokingly asked.

He shook his head, "At least not today."

She laughed, "I guess we can go for that motorcycle ride this week now." She sighed, "I can't believe we are staying for another week." She slid her body along the back of the couch so she was laying across the length of the couch, her head on the arm and her back on Jason's lap. "You are so good to me." Her hand moved behind his head and pulled him down to her.

She kept the kiss light but lingered as she continued to pepper light kisses on his lips. "I love you Jason."

He brushed his hand through her hair and whispered, "I love you… so much" then placed a kiss on her forehead. Her hand again tugged on the back of his neck pulling his lips over hers. His hand moved to her side and squeezed her waist as his mouth parted hers and his tongue slid past her lips to meet hers. His tongue moved in a slow, hypnotic rhythm against hers that made her toes curl and sent an ache through her body. Her fingers tugged on his short spikes as she let out a soft sigh.

"Ah hem" Monica hinted as she and Audrey entered the room.

Jason quickly popped his head up and removed his hand from Elizabeth's waist and Elizabeth shot up to the position she had been sitting before.

Monica chuckled "You two just jumped like you were caught behind the pool house. You are married, you are allowed to kiss… just remember that you aren't alone in the house anymore."

"Sorry." Elizabeth said, her face was lightly flushed as she turned to Jason who seemed uncomfortable as well. She had gotten so caught in the moment that she did forget others were in the house.

After a few short minutes of silence Mario entered the room. "Ready ladies?" Audrey reached for her bag and nodded while Monica walked past Elizabeth and winked.

"We peeked in Cameron's room and he passed out on the floor surrounded by his toy cars and motorcycles. Looks like the time difference and long flight has gotten to him. See you kids in a bit." Monica said.

"We will be about an hour boss." Mario stated as he opened the door for the older women then followed them through.

Once the door closed Elizabeth let out a loud sigh. "So was my face as red as it felt?" she asked.

He nodded, "A little… I did forget they were in the house for a minute."

"Me too, I'm surprised you didn't jump up and dart out of the room." She joked as she crawled across the couch and straddled his lap.

His hands grasped her hips and caught her eyes, "I couldn't stand up." He stated raising his eyebrows.

She smiled deviously and pecked at his lips, "How about we…" she kissed him, "take Jake upstairs and put him in his crib…" she kissed him again, "and go to our room and…" she kissed him again but was stopped this time by Jake stirring on the chair letting out a soft whimper.

Jason flung his head onto the back of the couch and sighed, "I guess we will have to wait till later." His hands slid from her hips to under her bottom, he squeezed when she shifted her hips over him. She leaned in and brushed one last kiss across his lips before raising above him and retreating across the room to pick up Jake.

"I guess we shouldn't let Cam sleep too long or he won't sleep tonight. What is the plan for dinner?"

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoa, mister surprise plan man doesn't have an elaborate dinner planned?" she teased.

"I am much better and much more comfortable making plans for me and you. I figure maybe we can order something or there is plenty of food in there, we can cook."

She shuffled back over to the couch with Jake in her arms. He was wobbling around still groggy from his nap. "I can cook tonight, you have done so much this week." Jake's eyes were finally open and he spotted Jason. His arms reached and he leaned toward Jason. "Looks like he doesn't want me right now anyway. He wants his daddy." She chuckled, "I want his daddy too."

Jason took Jake from her and kissed the top of his head. He lifted Jake over his head then plopped him back down on his lap, "Fifteen more minutes, if you could only have slept fifteen more minutes." He looked over at Elizabeth who was laughing, "Ok, who are we kidding, at least twenty more minutes… but that's ok, you stay awake now, then you can sleep all night, we are going to wake up Cam so he will sleep all night, and mommy… she can't sleep." Jason heard Elizabeth laughing as she headed into the kitchen to start on dinner.

---------

Thanks again for the positive feedback, you guys are the best!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Audrey and Monica returned they all sat and ate dinner. They discussed the plans for the week and where everyone wanted to visit, the Rome zoo, a puppet theater and the children's museum. After dinner they all sat in the den and played with the boys. Elizabeth was glowing, being in Italy with her family was a dream come true. Jake was crawling all over the room. Elizabeth observed Jason's expressions as he watched Jake explore. She enjoyed watching his reaction and enjoyed the contentment she could see in his eyes. For years she had seen sadness and loneliness. It gave her a feeling of pride to know that she had had a part in giving him this, giving him what he has selflessly helped so many achieve and left himself lacking in the past.

Jake rolled onto his back and released a whimper. Elizabeth stood from her seat and scooped him into her arms then turned to Cameron who was sitting with Audrey. "Ok, I think it is time for bed Cameron. You have had a long day sweetie. Let's get you and Jake up to bed, say goodnight to everyone."

Audrey stood up, "I'll help you."

Monica and Jason said their goodnights to the boys and Elizabeth and Audrey made their way out of the room. Once they were out of the room, Monica leaned forward in her chair, "Jason?"

He looked up at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to be here."

"No problem." He said uncomfortably. Overall he and Monica had a rocky relationship but he wanted Jake and Cameron to know her.

Monica sensed his on edge reply but continued the conversation anyway. "I wish Alan were here, Jake's eyes… he has Lila's eyes, like you."

Jason nodded, "I know."

"I'm sorry for things that have happened in the past Jason… I think we should leave it there though and move on."

He nodded, opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. They sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before Jason finally spoke. "I know you don't agree with the path my life took but I can say this… I understand everything. Becoming a father has helped me, maybe not understand all of it, but helped me to see why you and Alan have said and done things. But I would like to leave it all in the past as well and have you be a part of my children's lives."

Monica closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that almost seemed like relief. She was about to speak when Audrey and Elizabeth returned to the room. Audrey took a seat beside Monica and Elizabeth slid onto Jason's knee then took his hand in hers. She dipped her head and whispered a few words in his ear to which he gave a slight nod. She turned toward the two older women and smiled.

"Grams… Monica, I need to tell you both something."

Audrey leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, "You aren't moving here permanently are you?"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "No, but I think we will be spending quite a bit of time here… as much as we can get away."

Audrey fanned her hand across her chest and sat back, releasing a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Actually it has to do with why we moved up the wedding, kind of. We did want to get married as soon as possible but it was expedited when…" she looked at Jason with a huge grin on her face and he squeezed her fingers in his, "It was expedited when we found out I was pregnant."

The women squealed and rose from their seat. They quickly crossed the room and hugged and congratulated them both. A few minutes later they were all seated again, Audrey turned to Monica and whispered something to her.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. "Grams did you just say told you so?"

Audrey laughed and nodded. She saw Elizabeth's questioning look. "Liz… you didn't drink at your wedding, you moved up the wedding, not to mention you have the same glow you had with Cam and Jake. It was obvious to me."

"So much for being discrete." She joked. "We only found out right before New Years so I am not very far along, due in August. I don't have a great track record with pregnancies so we were waiting to tell everyone but I figured you both should know… in case you see me throwing up tomorrow morning." She chuckled.

"I think this is fabulous news." Monica said clapping her hands together. "Another baby!" Audrey nodded in agreement. They all sat silently with slight grins remaining on their faces till Monica finally nudged Audrey's arm and stood from the couch. "Well kids, I am tired. We have had a long day."

Audrey stood, "Absolutely, we will see you two in the morning."

Jason and Elizabeth wish the women a good night and were again alone in the room. The house was silent as it was the entire week they were alone, however, they knew they were not completely alone. Jason wanted to pick his wife up and carry her to the couch to finish what they had started earlier but knew there was a chance of being caught. He couldn't handle the awkwardness again, tonight they would wait till they were in their bedroom.

"Jason?" Elizabeth whispered as she shifted on his knee to face him.

His eyes met hers, "Hmm?"

She could sense what he was thinking about and smiled but continued with her thought, "I was thinking…"

He brushed the hair from her shoulders and gently rubbed them, causing her to let out a soft moan. "God that feels good."

He adjusted and slid her down the side of the chair and onto the floor in front of him. With her back to him he continued rubbing her shoulders, her chin fell forward and her head wobbled with each kneed of his hands on her shoulders and neck. "Is that what you were thinking?"

"No, but I am now." She mumbled.

"Well, tell me what you were thinking before. What was on your mind?"

"Umm, I was thinking about changing to a part time shift when we get home… cutting back on my hours." Jason was about to respond but she continued. "When the baby comes we would need to hire a nanny or help of some sort, this way it would only be fore maybe two days a week." She turned to face him causing his hands to move to the nape of her neck where his thumbs traced small circles.

"We can do whatever you want, cut back, quit, volunteer, keep it the same… whatever it is that you want."

She smiled and shook her head, "How did I know you would say that. Let me phrase it this way then, what do you want?"

He angled his head in question.

She bit her lip, "What do you want me to do?" He raised an eyebrow and she licked her lips, "Besides that… I mean do you want me to work?"

"I want you to do what makes you happy."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop avoiding the question. I want you to tell me what you want for a change, don't tell me whatever makes me happy or whatever I want will make you happy. If you could imagine our life a year from now, three kids, maybe a puppy..." she laughed, "… a bigger house, all of it. What do you see?"

H sighed "I… I see you pregnant again." He laughed.

She smacked his leg "You are avoiding again, and if I am pregnant again then I definitely would have to quit work." She took his hand and linked her fingers in his. "I want to make this decision together Jason."

"I would never suggest you completely quit your job. I know that you enjoy being a nurse Elizabeth."

"But is that what you want, do you want me to stay home with the kids?"

He smiled, "You make it sound so 1960. I don't want you to quit your job that gives you so much satisfaction. I also would like for you to have time for yourself to paint or shop or get your nails done… girl stuff."

She shook her head, "Jason! Once again you are talking about me being happy and what I want. What… do… you… want?"

"I want you with the boys and not some stranger."

"Thank you god he has an opinion!" she joked. She stood from the floor, pulled him out of the chair and into a hug. "Just so you know… I do enjoy the satisfaction I get from work, but it does not even compare to the satisfaction I get raising our children and spending time with our family. I want to think about it a little more but I think I will take a leave from work, maybe forever, maybe not. I will give staying home a try but stay involved with the hospital functions and stuff like that. Possibly paint more… mooch off my husband a little." She turned her head so her nose pressed against his chest. She loved the way he smelled.

"Mooch huh? It isn't mooching when we are married. I think your work will be harder anyway, taking care of the house and kids and me." He was smiling and even though she did not see it, she knew he was.

"Taking care of you?" Her hands slid under the back of his t-shirt and trailed up and down his spine. "Is this a job I am qualified for?"

He bent down, placed an arm behind her knees and the other behind her waist then swept her up into his arms. "Why don't we go test out your skills." He teased then carried her to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elizabeth felt like she blinked and the week was almost over. It was Thursday and they were leaving tomorrow. She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She slid her feet into the slippers that were beside the bed as she noticed Jason standing in the doorway sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She said forcing a smile.

He walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

She nodded, "I'm having a good morning, except for the fact that we are leaving tomorrow."

He nodded. "Since you are feeling ok, I have plans for us this morning. Take those slippers off and put on your shoes, meet me downstairs… hurry up before the boys wake up and want to come with us." He said with a wink then disappeared from the room.

Elizabeth got up from the bed and followed his instructions, stopping to peek in on the boys to be sure they were still sleeping. When she entered the kitchen Monica and Audrey were sitting at the table giggling about something.

"Good morning Grams, Monica… what is so funny?"

Monica shook her head, "We were just taking a stroll down memory lane, crazy hospital days with Steve and Alan."

Elizabeth sat and was about to bring up a story about her grandfather when Jason entered the kitchen.

"Ready?"

He was holding a box for her and told Audrey and Monica that they should only be a few hours. Taking her hand they said goodbye and headed out the door. Jason led her to the garage and she was about to climb into the SUV when Jason said "Uh uh." She turned around surprised to find him standing next to the bike she had bought him. "It's not too cold today, I thought we would go for a ride."

As if it was exactly what she needed and wanted her face lit up like Christmas morning. Jason opened the garage and pushed the bike out while Elizabeth took the hair band that was on her wrist and wrapped it in her hair. She skipped over to the bike and he met her with the box. She opened the box and found a leather biker jacket which she quickly put on. He leaned back and searched her body with his eyes, "You do look hot."

"Believe me when I say when you wear those boots… and that jacket… and I see you on that bike…" she fanned herself, "Okay, let's go before I drag you into the back of the car."

He smiled, shook his head and handed her a helmet. She climbed onto the back of the bike and molded her body around the back of his. He started the bike and slowly rode down the path then out the gate. He opted to ride on the coastal roads which were more winding and provided amazing views. Every time they would hit a straight section of the road she would see his foot shift gears and the bike would speed up. She'd scream into the wind or tilt her head back and look at the sky that was as blue as her husband's eyes. They rode for close to an hour before he finally pulled to a stop at what appeared to be a public beach.

Jason turned the bike off and helped her off the back. She stumbled a little and his arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. "Whoa, sorry."

He laughed, "I figured you'd need to stretch your legs a little. Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Yea, I forgot how nice it is to feel the wind. We only went for that one ride last month and it was freezing… it was nice but this is wonderful Jason… exactly what I needed."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Good, it's what I needed too." He took her hand and led her down the beach where they took a seat in the sand close to the waters edge. She sat in front of him, her back to his chest, his arms snaked around her and he rested his hands on her stomach.

"It's so warm out, we should take the boys down onto the beach when we get back to the house." She suggested. "Have you talked to Max, how is the house coming along?"

"He left me a message late last night with a few issues but they are ahead of schedule and everything should be done by the time we get home." He smiled, "See the extra week here helped, now we don't have to deal with living there through the construction."

She laughed, sat up and turned to face him, "Funny thing is that you have managed to get an entire addition built in two weeks. It took me two weeks just to get a plumber out there to fix the leaky faucet."

He smirked and pecked at her lips, "It's amazing what can happen when you offer them a bonus if they finish within a deadline… Max says they have been working till 8:00 every night."

"Ahhh, so it is all about the money, huh?" He shrugged. "No, I think it's because you _are_ Jason Morgan."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes." She chastised him.

Before she could say anymore his lips captured hers. He pressed a few light kisses on her lips then stood and extended his hand to help her up from the sand. "Do you want to ride a little longer or head back?"

She laughed, "Do you even have to ask."

They rode further down the coast before turning back toward the villa. He slowly rode the bike through the gate and up the driveway. Cameron came barreling through the door followed by Audrey. Jason pulled the bike to a stop in front of the door to let Elizabeth off the bike.

"Cameron heard you guys driving away and has anxiously watching for you to get back." Audrey said when Elizabeth walked up to them.

Cameron was jumping up and down, "I wanna ride, I wanna ride!"

Jason heard his pleading and looked to Elizabeth.

He ran over to Jason who was still sitting on the bike which was idling, "Please, I wanna ride!" he said as he pat on Jason's leg.

Elizabeth gave Jason a shaky nod and motioned her hands to keep it slow and stay close. She quickly went back to the bike and slid her helmet on Cameron's head. It was way too big for him but she somehow felt safer if he was wearing it. She bent down and picked Cameron up and put him on the back of the bike.

"Cam, hold on to daddy tight… really tight… ok?"

Cameron nodded and quickly wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Jason's waist. He was smiling so big that Elizabeth started giggling and relaxed a little. She knew that Jason would be careful with him.

Jason tilted his head back, "Ready buddy?"

"YEAH!" Cameron screamed.

Jason revved the bike really loud, mainly for the excitement. He felt Cameron squeeze tight as he slipped the bike into gear and slowly rode up the driveway and turned around in front of the garage. Seconds later they disappeared through the gate.

"Did he wait and watch for us the whole time we were gone?" Elizabeth asked.

Audrey nodded, "I got him to come away from the window long enough to eat some breakfast. He must have been awake in his room when Jason started the bike up earlier and he saw you guys ride away through his window."

"I'm sorry Grams, was he driving you crazy?"

She shook her head, "No, it was fine. You now I am not a big fan of motorcycles but I know Jason would be careful with you… and with Cameron."

Elizabeth smiled, it made he happy that her Grams was accepting Jason as part of their lives. "Thank you Grams." She said, wrapping an arm over Audrey's shoulders. "This means a lot, not just you being here… but you accepting my choices and accepting Jason."

Audrey pat Elizabeth's hand that was resting on her shoulder. "We have talked about this before, I may not approve of his lifestyle choices but I do trust in him and his feelings for you." Audrey chuckled, "I approved of Lucky and look where that ended up. You are a strong woman and I know you have someone that will do anything for you and your family, sometimes that is all that matters."

Elizabeth felt the tears forming in her eyes "I love you Grams. I am strong because of you."

Audrey turned and pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "I love you to Liz. Thank you."

Jason turned the bike back up the driveway and the gate closed behind him. He pulled the bike to a stop so Elizabeth could help Cameron off the bike. Cameron ran around jumping and screaming about how much fun that was. "We need to do that again daddy!" he yelled.

"Next time buddy." Jason said with a smile then rode the bike into the garage.

"I think we may have created a monster with that ride." Elizabeth joked to Audrey as they made their way into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Be good for Grams and Monica. I will be in the car behind you guys with daddy." Elizabeth said kissing Cameron on his forehead. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Jake's cheek as well. "I'll see you guys at the airport ok?"

Cameron nodded and Monica and Audrey waved to Elizabeth as she closed the door to the car. The four of them were riding to the airport in a limo and Elizabeth and Jason were following them in a separate one. Jason had insisted they ride alone because he needed to talk to her. Elizabeth climbed into the limo and watched as Jason stood off to the side on his cell phone. He had been on the phone a lot today as well as last night. Something was definitely wrong, Elizabeth could feel it.

A few minutes later Jason had finally flipped his phone shut and motioned to the drivers that he was ready to go. Jason and the drivers climbed into the cars and they began their trip to the airport.

"Jason, what is wrong? Did something happen?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

Jason nodded.

"Is that why we are leaving this morning instead of this afternoon?"

Jason nodded again and took her hand in his then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"Ok, not helping me feel better here… I love you too. Who was on the phone?"

"Diane." Jason rolled his neck and sucked in a deep breath.

Elizabeth turned her head, "Oh no, what did Rick do? What is he trying to pin on you? Wait you have been here, how could he possibly…"

"It's not me…" He drew in another breath. "A warrant has been issued for your arrest." He squeezed her hand when a look of shock appeared on her face. "This is my fault."

"What! A warrant for what?"

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat "Perjury." He said in a whisper. "This is all my fault."

Tears formed in Elizabeth's eyes and Jason pulled her into him. "How can he do this?"

"Diane is working on it now. She said she is confident that she can get the charges dropped but since we are getting back on a weekend…" he trailed off.

"Since we are getting back on a Saturday I will have to spend the weekend in jail." She stated.

"Maybe, she will try to get you out this weekend. He is doing this to humiliate you, because of me."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and shook her head. "No! Don't do that, it is not your fault. I am the one that chose to lie on the stand, I know deep down you wanted me to tell the truth even back then."

"But the only reason he is going after you is to punish you because you are with me."

Elizabeth removed her hand from his and heard him sigh. She placed a hand on either side of his face. "Jason, we are not going to have this damn conversation again. I made my choice and I will take all that comes with it. If I have to spend a night or two in jail then fine."

He closed his eyes "According to a _friend at the station,_ he planned on arresting you at the airport, in front of the boys. That is why we left early. We did not change the flight plan and are flying into county airport. Hopefully we can get home and the boys in bed before Rick figures out that we are already home."

"Same old Rick, big on the dramatics. Jason, don't worry… we will get past this and as always Rick will look like the asshole in the end." Jason opened his mouth to speak but she leaned in and kissed him. "And I don't want to hear you say ever again that this was because of you." Jason nodded his head and she kissed him again then curled her body into his side. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip to the airport.

Elizabeth's mind was racing. After everything that had happened how could Rick do this when he should be the one behind bars. Hell, he chained Carly up in their house. That isn't even including the more recent events that included Lucky and Sam. As they pulled up to the airport Elizabeth made a silent vow to herself that when this was over she was going to make sure that Rick would suffer. She was going to make sure that Rick would not bother her family again.

When the car came to a stop Elizabeth sat up and flipped down the mirror to make sure she did not have makeup smeared all over her face. She did not want Audrey or Monica to see that she had been crying.

Unloading the cars and loading everyone into the plane Elizabeth put on a happy face. Jason was amazed at how strong she was being. He on the other hand was a wreck. He was overcome with guilt no matter what Elizabeth said. As they all made their way into the private jet and got settled in their seats Jason looked over at his wife and made a silent vow to himself… he was going to make Rick pay for causing his wife any distress.

---------

Rick drove into the airport accompanied by two officers. The area where private planes landed was off to the side. He pulled the car to a stop and turned off the ignition as his phone rang. "D.A. Lansing."

"The flight plan was withdrawn about ten minutes ago." The voice said.

"What? Where are they?" Rick asked.

"All I know is that the plane did leave Rome. I am waiting on a time and destination."

Rick grew frustrated, "Someone tipped them off that we were going to be here."

"It appears so. I will call you back when I get a confirmed flight plan. Sit tight."

"Yes mayor."

---------

Jason hopped out of the car and motioned for Milo to come around from the drivers seat. "Take Cameron up to his room. Be careful not to wake him." Jason instructed.

Elizabeth unbuckled Jake and scooped him out of his carrier. "No Rick, that's a good sign."

"I think we have a while before he realizes that we are home. I was hoping that we would get here in the morning instead of at night so you can see the house better but since we had to leave earlier..."

"It's ok Jason." She took his hand and balanced Jake on her hip, "Don't be stressed, this will all be over in a couple days. Let's go see our house."

They entered the front door and from the Livingroom the house looked the same. She quickly saw that it was not. She walked through the Livingroom to a new door that led to a playroom for the boys. All of their toys had been moved in there as well as some new ones including a rain track that outlined the room. "Cameron is going to freak out when he sees this." She laughed then pulled Jason into the next room.

They walked into another room that appeared to be an office for Jason, Elizabeth laughed when she saw his pool table in the center of the office. "Did Spinelli care that you took that?"

Jason shook his head, "I left that one for him… not that he knows how to play, this is a new one."

They headed off to a room in back of the house. It was completely covered in windows on one side and Elizabeth imagined that it was probably so beautiful in the morning when the sun was coming up.

Elizabeth moved toward the large French doors to the backyard but Jason stopped her, "It's dark out and they have not completed the back yard yet so we might want to wait to go back there." She nodded her head then made her way back to the stairs. They went upstairs and checked in on Cameron who was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Jake had fallen asleep in her arms while they were walking around so she placed him in his crib when they walked into his room. She went back out to the hallways and was confused on which way to go. Jason guided her back toward their bedroom. When he opened the door she was surprised that it was completely different, and not theirs. He had changed their bedroom into a nursery for the baby. "Oh my god Jason, this is so beautiful." The walls were painted a pale yellow and a crib sat were their bed previously did. A changing table and dresser sat on one wall and a rocking chair sat by the fireplace. There were stuffed animals everywhere.

"Do you like it?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist, "It is perfect."

"Emily helped with it. She picked everything out. Two more rooms left."

He led them down the hall and showed her the new guest room. It was simple with a bed, dresser and nightstand. There was a small bathroom attached. Jason said it was because if he is a guest in someone's he would be more comfortable having his own bathroom. She agreed and they went back into the hallway toward the double doors. She reached for the door handle as Jason's phone rang. They stopped while he spoke to what seemed to be Max.

Jason hung up and took Elizabeth's hand, "Rick knows, he is on his way here."

Elizabeth sighed and her body fell into his. She hugged him and took several long breaths while she silently spoke words of strength to herself. She pulled back and made her way back to Cameron's room. She sat on the side of his bed and pulled his sneakers off. Cameron's eyes flitted open briefly, "Good night mommy."

"Good night baby." She kissed his forehead several times before getting up with tears in her eyes and heading into Jake's room. Jason stood in the doorway and watched while Elizabeth changed Jake's diaper and put him into his pajamas. Jason was having trouble keeping his emotions in control while she kissed him repeatedly as she placed a groggy Jake back in his crib and left the room.

They stood in the hallway, not moving, just staring at each other. "I know it is only for a day, maybe two but…"

Jason nodded, "I know" and pulled her into a hug. They stood in the hallway holding each other for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

Elizabeth felt Jason's heart begin to race and she lifted her head from his chest "I'm going to be ok."

Jason was the first to come down the stairs and opened the door to find Rick and two young officers. "Mr. Morgan, I assume that you know why we are here. Is you wife home tonight."

Elizabeth confidently walked down the steps. "I'm right here Rick. You sure have outdone yourself this time."

Rick laughed, "Oh Elizabeth, I am only here doing my job. Are you going to come willingly or do we need to cuff you."

Elizabeth shot a disgusted glance at Rick and walked over to Jason and kissed him, passionately. Jason knew she was trying to get under Rick's skin but he didn't mind. "I will be down there as soon as I can. I lover you."

Elizabeth nodded "I love you too" and walked out the door followed closely buy the two officers.

Rick smiled to Jason and turned to walk out the door. "You know Rick, I have been so lenient with you since you are Sonny's brother. Over the years you have gotten away with a lot, most recently the shit you pulled with Lucky and Sam. This…. You are going to pay for this Rick." Jason sated in his enforcer voice.

Rick turned back to Jason and smiled. "There you go again threatening me. You know I could take you in for that, I wonder what would happen with those boys if both of their parents were in jail… but don't worry, I have other plans for you."

Jason stood, fists clenched at his side and eyes dark. Rick turned and walked out, leaving the door open behind him so Jason could see Elizabeth in the back of the police cruiser as it pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jason arrived at the station about twenty minutes Elizabeth did. Not wanting to bother Audrey since they had just gotten home and she was probably tired, he had called Spinelli to come to the house and stay with the boys. He hoped that they would sleep through the night and told Spinelli to call if one of them happen to wake up.

Elizabeth was sitting in the interrogation room with Diane. When Jason walked in she quickly rose from her seat and tightly hugged him. "How is Rick being?" Jason asked Elizabeth but looked at Diane.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"He is being his typical arrogant self. He seems to be going through quite a big ordeal to make you look bad Elizabeth. Either that or he significantly underestimated me." Diane said as she flipped her head of short hair with her fingertips. "You can bet my Jimmy Choos that the charges will be dropped."

"How can you be so sure, I did lie on the stand." Elizabeth said as she moved back to her seat, Jason following and standing next to her chair. "It is a matter of public records that I lied."

"Yes, that is true, however, first and foremost your testimony had no effect on the outcome of the trial. It was a murder trial, whether or not Jason had a child was not significant." Diane sat at the table across from Elizabeth and folded her hands. "May I also remind you that Jason was ambushed upon arriving here for his trial. Something like that would cause a mother to protect her child, at all costs."

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now… you sit tight. They will process you but I am looking to get the charges completely dropped. If that does not work I will get you before the judge tomorrow. They don't do it all the time but in special circumstances they will have the judge for an arraignment on the weekend."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Worst case scenario you will be released on bail and have to sit trial… although I cannot see this town wasting even more taxpayer dollars on a trial they will not win."

"So you think this whole thing is going to go away?" Elizabeth asked, not believing it.

---------

"Yea… She will be released within the hour."

"Thank you, Mr… I do not believe I got your name." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Let's just say that you have just received an anonymous tip." Rick said as he hung up the phone and dialed the next number on his list.

---------

Rick entered the interrogation room. "Looks like this is your lucky day Elizabeth. We are going to process you and release you without bail pending trial. I am sure that you are not a flight risk." An officer appeared behind Rick. "This officer will take you into the back for your prints and book you then you may leave. Don't leave town." Rick turned and stopped. "Elizabeth?"

She looked up.

"Don't forget to smile for the mug shot."

If they weren't in the police station Jason would have beat him to death right then and there. His fists clenched at his side and he felt the blood rush to his face. He took a deep breath and caught Elizabeth's eyes. She gave him a reassuring nod and stood from the table. Elizabeth followed the officer and once they were alone Diane gave Jason a worrisome look. "There is something wrong here."

Jason nodded.

"That was too easy, he has something else planned here. I might be able to outwit his pathetic excuse of legal skills in the courtroom but I think what is going on here will be your territory." She put her hand up. "And I want to hear nothing about it. I will call you in the morning."

Jason again nodded then Diane left the room. He reached in his pocket and called Sonny to explain what has happened. Sonny said he would put Max on it and vowed to take care of Rick this time.

Jason then called Spinelli. Spinelli reported that both boys were still '_soundly in slumber_'. He told them that they would be home shortly and directed him to look into Rick's phone records, bank records and anything else he can find. By the time he was done making his calls Elizabeth appeared in the doorway.

She raised her hands and waved them at Jason, "All done."

He walked over and took her hand, "Orange soap will get that ink off." He kissed her forehead, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "At least I won't be away from the boys… Let's get home." Jason wrapped her coat over her shoulder then covered it with his arm. They exited the police station and were bombarded with flashing lights.

"Mrs. Morgan, how do you feel being pulled into your husband's lifestyle?" One voice yelled.

"Where are your kids?" Another voice yelled.

"Did you commit perjury in your husbands murder trial." Yet another voice yelled and was answered by a voice in the back, "Of course she did, she lied to her ex husband too. She is a liar."

Jason opened his coat and raised it to cover Elizabeth as he pushed his way through the crowd. She gripped his t-shirt as he led them, pushing through the crowd of reporters. "BACK AWAY" he kept yelling.

He helped her slide into the car, still being pursued by reporters and flashing bulbs. Jason rounded the car, pushing past reporters, got in and sped away. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed, "Max, I need two extra guards sent to the house right away. Don't let anyone on the property." He flipped his phone shut and looked over at Elizabeth slumped in her seat. "Elizabeth, I…"

"Don't." she interrupted. "Don't you dare apologize or say this is your fault or think I regret anything. I DID THIS. RICK DID THIS!" She shook her head. "This was not about me going to jail, he wanted to humiliate me. He thinks I'll leave you?"

Jason was not sure if it was a question or a statement. He just shrugged his shoulders then sighed, "You know Rick."

Elizabeth was distracted when she heard a faint beeping as Jason's phone rang. Elizabeth pulled her phone out and saw that she had 5 missed calls, all Emily. It was close to two in the morning and saw the last call was ten minutes ago so she dialed just as she realized that Jason was on the phone with her already.

"Yea, we are on the way to the house, I'll explain later. What's up?" he asked.

"What! When?" he asked

Elizabeth watched Jason's facial expression change from bad to even worse.

"We'll be right there. We were just about to pass by there." He said into the phone before flipping his phone closed.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth who was already looking at him with worried eyes. "Jason, what is wrong with Em?"

"She is on shift tonight…" he paused.

Elizabeth sat up in her seat, "Ok."

Jason sighed as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and into a spot before continuing. "She said Audrey was brought in tonight. It must not have been long after we got back."

"What happened? Why? Is… is Grams ok?"

Jason shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth woke up to the glare of the sun through the window. Her entire body ached, her eyes were swollen and she had a headache but none of that compared to the heartbreak she felt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around the room. When they had gotten home, nearly at the crack of dawn, the room was dark and she could not see how beautiful it was. Even if it was lit by the daylight she probably still would not have noticed in the state she was in. Jason had helped her to bed and held her till she finally fell asleep.

Elizabeth walked around the room, examined the furniture and the beautiful balcony much like the one they have off their bedroom in the house in Italy. It was perfect. She followed the sound of water running into the new bathroom complete with a large soaking tub and oversized shower… where Jason was.

Elizabeth opened the door to the shower and Jason quickly turned. It broke his heart to see her so sad and he could do nothing to fix it. "Our room… it's beautiful." She managed to whisper before completely breaking down in tears. Before he could stop her she stepped into the shower and threw herself into his arms. She didn't care that her top and sweat pants were getting wet or that he hair was getting wet, she just needed him to hold her at that moment… and he did. He cupped her chin so she would look up at him. He eyes were glassy from all the tears she shed. He kissed her forehead as water continued to run over them.

"Do you need anything?" he whispered. "What can I do?"

She shook her head then shivered and he turned off the shower. He helped her remove her wet clothes and put on her robe then quickly dried himself off and threw on a pair of sweatpants.

Jason guided her back over to the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Elizabeth laid beside him, her body draping over his side. His hand rubbed over the length of her back. "Who helped you plan out this room? It's perfect Jason. I like all the light and the view from the balcony and the furniture is beautiful. The bathroom is amazing, I can't wait to use the tub." Elizabeth rambled off in a low raspy voice.

"Elizabeth…"

"And the boys rooms, they look so much bigger with their toys down in the playroom now."

"Elizabeth…"

She sniffled. "I can't wait till the boys see that there is going to be a pool in the backyard…"

Jason cut her off. "Elizabeth, don't do this."

"Jason, I can't break down. I did enough of that last night. I couldn't even walk up the steps… I'm sorry I was such a mess."

"No, don't be sorry, I am here for you through everything."

They stayed there for a while, Jason rubbed her back and arms then ran his hand through her hair till it eventually dried. Elizabeth finally sat up and looked at her hands as she spoke "I need to call Sarah and Steven. I don't even know how to get in touch with my parents. I think they were in Cambodia last time I heard."

"I'll track them down for you. I will get Spinelli on it."

She nodded and heard Jake through the baby monitor saying "la la la la".

Jason moved to the edge of the bed, "I'll get him, take your time." He pressed a kiss on her forehead then her shoulder and left the room to get Jake.

Elizabeth got out of bed and walked over to the large French doors that led to the balcony. The sun was bright making her squint. The back yard was lined with stacks of paving stones, bricks and huge tarps that were covering much of the area. She focused on a large pine tree as her mind drifted back to the events of the night before.

_The elevator doors opened and Jason and Elizabeth walked off. Jason firmly held her hand as Emily came running up to them instantly wrapping her arms around Elizabeth. "I'm so sorry Liz."_

_The next few hours felt like days. It was as if Elizabeth was moving in slow motion. She talked to Emily and found out that by the time they got Audrey to the hospital it was too late. Even if someone was with her there was nothing that could have been done to save her. She had called 911 with eye pain and face numbness, suffered a s__accular aneurysm and was gone before the paramedics even arrived at her house._

Jason stayed by her side the entire time getting her water and holding her when she needed it. Elizabeth took care of paperwork and they were sitting in the waiting area about to leave the hospital but she was not ready to go. "Jason, I want to go see her."

_His hand cupped her cheek as he wiped a tear away with his thumb, "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded her head. Jason left her side and went over to talk to Emily then returned back to her. He reached for her hand and guided her to the room. "I'll be a few minutes." She whispered._

_She could tell Jason was about to offer to come in with her but he instead nodded and told her he would be right there if she need him. She walked in the room and rolled the stool so she could sit beside the gurney. A sheet covered the entire body and Elizabeth did not move it. She wanted to remember her as she was before, alive._

_She sat there for a few minutes before she finally was able to speak through her sobs. "Grams, it's me. I can't believe… I… What am I going to do without you." She was silent for a few minutes before she regained some strength and spoke again. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, I would not be where I am if it weren't for you. You are the only mother I had and I know through everything you loved me… cause I loved you. I sure did torture you over the years though. I am sorry for that. Thank you for taking me in… and my boys… and accepting my choices in life. Especially Jason, it meant so much to know you accept him, it means a lot to both of us."_

_"What hurts the most is that I was not there. I know I couldn't do anything but you were all alone tonight. I wish I was there for you the way you have been there for me… I am so sorry Grams." Elizabeth again broke down but this time Jason was behind her. She knew because she felt his hand rubbing her back. After a few minutes she stood and Jason helped her walk out of the room. She stopped at the door and said "I love you Grams" then let Jason guide her out of the room then out of the hospital._

_On the car ride home all Elizabeth did was stare out the window. Jason held her hand but did not push her to talk about it. He knew she was crying because he would hear her sniffle or her breath hitch. _

_"What the fu…" as Jason pulled down the street he noticed a few cars parked across the street. Flashes lit up the car as Jason whipped into the long driveway. As he drove up the driveway he pulled his phone out "Max, where are you?"_

_"I'm here, at your house… is that you coming down the drive?"_

_"Where are the extra guards?"_

_"They are here too." Max replied._

_"Then why the fuck are there reporters in the street across from my house. Get them OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jason yelled into his phone as he saw Max standing beside his own car in the driveway. The both flipped their phones closed as Jason exited his car. Elizabeth sat in the car but she saw Jason walk around the front of the car pointing at the street as he yelled at Max. Jason walked over to Elizabeth's door and helped her out of her seat and into the house. She was silent except for a few soft sobs that would occasionally escape her lips._

_Spinelli was sleeping on the couch and Jason helped Elizabeth to their room before going back down to wake him to leave. It was near dawn by the time Jason finally got her to bed and to sleep. She cried till she had no tears left and her body was overcome with exhaustion._

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen where Jason was sitting with Cameron and Jake eating breakfast. She kissed the top of their heads and poured herself a cup of coffee then sat at the table beside Jason. "I know I shouldn't have coffee but I need it today… they say a little won't hurt."

He nodded.

"Mommy are you sick?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. She was not ready to explain this to Cameron, not yet.

"My new playroom is so cool mommy, it has a real train."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "I know baby, it's so exciting." She caught Jason's eyes on her and gave him a smile, telling him she was ok… for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Jason you look exhausted." Sonny said as he took a seat at his desk.

Jason nodded his head and took a seat on the couch. Jason got about two hours sleep and in normal situations he would be ok but after the flight home and the night at the police station he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"How is Elizabeth holding up."

Jason shook his head, "Sonny she was arrested and her grandmother died the same night… not good. Emily took the boys for a few hours so she could rest, Cameron is not going to understand."

"Too much stress is not good for the baby so if you need to take a few more days off we can manage a little while longer without you. That being said… Skye has disappeared and the status of Alcazar's properties is unknown. No sale has been reported so as of now we assume she still owns it."

Jason scratched his chin then rubbed his hands over his face. "I will get Spinelli on it, he will find her. Any action with the Miami situation?"

Sonny shook his head. "It has been quiet for a few weeks. It is being monitored. I am going to pay a visit to Rick today, I will let you know how it goes. Jason, go home… be with your family. Let me know when the arrangements are made."

---------

Elizabeth sat down and called Steven and Sarah. She had been dreading this since she got out of bed this morning but she did it. They both were going to be on a flight and arrive in Port Charles by the next day. Neither of them, however, had a phone number where she could contact her parents. Sarah mentioned that they had called her over the holidays from Somalia but had not heard from them since. Of course they called their precious Sarah, heaven forbid they call Elizabeth to wish her happy holidays or perhaps 'hey, congratulations on your wedding'.

Elizabeth stood from the couch vowing not to let the bitterness overcome her. She walked into the sunroom and noticed a door that she had missed last night. She opened it and walked down two steps into a large room that was lined with windows like the sunroom was. In the middle of the room stood an easel and along one of the walls there were shelves stocked with any art supply she could ever imagine from charcoals to paints. The corner had an oversized leather chair. Elizabeth sat on it and her body sunk into it, then she cried.

Jason searched the house and could not find Elizabeth. Her car was in the driveway and he knew she did not want to go out on her own because of the reporters. He stepped into the sunroom then reached in his pocket to call Emily when he heard music. He followed the sound to the door, he knew what was beyond it and had forgotten about it in the chaos of the last day.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the stool swaying to the music, a piece of charcoal in her hand. She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. It warmed his heart to see her smile. She stood and opened her arms to him, a few steps later he pulled her into a hug. He looked at the table beside the easel where he saw a sketch of Audrey that was started but was not finished, on the easel was a sketch of him.

Jason kissed the top of her head "Are you ok?"

She nodded into his chest, "I am now."

"With all the chaos yesterday I forgot to show you this room." He whispered.

"It's perfect Jason."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It has actually helped me today. I have been in here pretty much since you left." She said running her fingertips along his spine.

He kissed the top of her head again, "I'm glad it helped. Do you want me to leave you alone? Can I do anything?"

She shook her head and pulled back from the hug to catch his eyes with hers. "I love you… thank you." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Anything for you."

She ran her hands up his chest and they stopped when they hooked behind his neck. "And no, I don't want you to leave me alone."

"What can I get for you?"

"You." She said pulling on his neck so he would kiss her.

He stopped before his lips met hers, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and whispered, "Take me upstairs Jason, please."

Jason gently swept her up and cradled her in his arms. Her arms remained hooked around his neck, he carried her to their bedroom and gently placed her on the floor. He kissed her softly, his tongue sliding past her lips as he unfastened her jeans and slid them off her while her arms were still hooked around his neck. He reached for the bottom hem of her shirt when he suddenly felt wetness on his cheek. He instantly stopped and pulled back but her grasp on his neck pulled him back to her. His forehead rested against hers. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and whispered, "Help me through this… I need you to love me Jason."

He did as just that. His lips returned to hers and his hand returned to the hem of her shirt. His mouth separated from hers long enough to slip her shirt over her head, his fingers flipped her bra and it too quickly was on the floor. Jason swept her back into his arms and placed her on the bed. He walked to the other side of the bed, removing his shirt and jeans in the process then joined her, laying on his side next to her. His lips covered hers and she sighed into his mouth. He repeatedly trailed his fingertips across her stomach causing her body to tremble.

Her body turned toward his and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Her hand traveled the length of his spine then stopped at the waistband of his boxer briefs. She reached beneath them and squeezed his tight cheek causing him to groan. He pulled back from the kiss and met her eyes. The sadness he had seen in her eyes for the last day have been replaced with desire. She leaned forward and pushed his briefs as far as she could reach, to his thighs then quickly removed her own. She shifted her leg to move over him when he grabbed her hips and stopped her.

Jason rolled them over so she was again on her back. He straddled atop of her, his knees resting on either side of her thighs. His hands linked in hers and he placed them on either side of her head then leaned over her and gently kissed and trailed kisses along her jaw line to her ear. "You asked me to take care of you, let me Elizabeth." He whispered, his breath hot on her ear. He kissed below her ear and kissed her neck… her spot. Her hands pulled away from his and wrapped around his head as he trailed kisses along her collarbone down the valley between her breasts. His hands slid down her arms then up her side, stopping to cup her breasts. She released a soft moan when his mouth took the place of one of his hands.

His tongue flicked and teased her nipple till she whimpered and he finally took it between his lips. He repeated his teasing several times before moving to show the same attention to her other nipple.

Jason shifted further down her body trailing kisses over her stomach as he shifted to rest between her knees. He body trembled when his hands shifted to hold her thighs. "Jason" she whimpered as his mouth trailed to her center. Her whimper was quickly followed by a gasp as his tongue traced her several times. She cried out his name again when he thrust it in her, her hips raised off the bed. Her hips relaxed as he repeated the movements with his tongue.

Her hands fisted the sheets at her side as she let out a drawn out moan and bucked her hips against him. His tongue flicked and sucked on her bud as he entered her with two fingers instantly sending her over the edge. Her upper body raised off the bed as the waves and heat rushed her body.

Jason continued until her body relaxed and the tremors were gone. His hands released her thighs and moved to collect hers. He linked his fingers with hers and positioned them on either side of her head as he positioned himself over her. He waited till her eyes opened, met them with his own and slowly thrust deep into her. Her legs immediately wrapped around his hips as her lips mouthed 'I love you' but no sound came out. Her hands squeezed his tighter each time he moved in a slow rhythm.

Her hips raised and met his thrusts and quickly he felt her body tightening and shuddering around him. He quickened his pace and his mouth covered hers quickly sending them both over the edge. Jason lifted his head so he could watch her and released a hand which she quickly wrapped around him and pulled him tighter to her. She closed her eyes and whimpered his name as he thrust two more times and growled her name as he released deep inside.

Once their breathing steadied Jason shifted to move off her but she held him there, wrapping both arms tightly around him. "No, I like the feeling of you on top of me. Don't go."

He kissed her spot on her neck then up her jaw to her lips. He sucked her bottom lip between his before moving to kiss her chin then trailed kisses down the other side of her jaw. He stopped at her neck and just laid there with her for what felt like forever.

"Thank you Jason." She whispered into his ear.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. His lips formed a smile and his fingers traced along her forehead, down her cheeks to her jaw. "ANY…time." He whispered then tenderly kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What are you trying to do Rick?" Sonny asked as he barged into Rick's office and closed the door.

"By all means, come in Sonny." Rick sarcastically said as he looked up from his desk. "Have a seat."

Sonny stood on the other side of Rick's desk, not sitting. "You need to stop, Elizabeth is an innocent party here… you were married to her once… or twice."

"She committed a felony Sonny."

"And the only reason you are pursuing it is because she married Jason. I'm sure you resent the fact that she wants nothing to do with you but you know why she lied on the stand. Let's not forget all of the felonies you have committed… especially the ones recently."

Rick laughed, "You have no proof, on the other hand it is public record that she lied. Look, you and I both know that Diane will get the charges dropped."

"Then why waste your time?"

"Why do you care. Are you a member of her fan club now, I was unaware that you cared so much for Miss Webber."

"Mrs. Morgan… might I remind you that Jason is like a brother to me, which makes her family. I protect my family Rick. I suggest that you back off before you get in too deep. You wont win RICK, you never do." Sonny brushed his fingertips over his chin as Rick again laughed. "You think you are so clever, calling the press when you arrested her. How is it going to look when the charges are dropped and once again the D.A. could not convict?"

"I'm done and so is the damage. Diane has already filed a motion to have the charges dropped and either the judge really agrees or you have him in your pocket because it appears that he is in agreement with Diane. It is my job to provide the court with criminals then it is at their discretion, judge… jury… from there."

Sonny shook his head, "So you did all this to ruin her reputation. You are pathetic Rick, get your own life." Then he turned and left.

---------

"Nurse Webber, what are you doing here today?" Epiphany asked as Elizabeth stepped off the elevator.

Elizabeth managed a slight smile, "I had lunch with Emily and wanted to stop by to talk to you."

Epiphany nodded, "With everything going on I assume you wish to take a few more day off?" Elizabeth nodded and went to speak but Epiphany continued before she could. "Audrey was a wonderful woman, I was very lucky to have known her. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Epiphany. Umm, I did want to talk to you about work though." Elizabeth sighed, "I was thinking about taking some time off."

"More time?" Epiphany asked as she placed the chart she was holding on the desk. Elizabeth nodded. "Long term or just a few more days because…" Epiphany looked around, "You are one of the best nurses I have and these new ones are…" she stopped when a young nurse approached the desk, picked up a chart and walked away.

Elizabeth forced a gracious smile, "Yes Epiphany, I was thinking of taking some time off, more long term."

"I think that would be a good idea." Came a voice from behind her.

Elizabeth turned and saw Dr. Ford standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Dr. Ford, Elizabeth is one of our best nurses, we always need her… but if you need time Elizabeth…" Epiphany sighed.

"Actually I think Elizabeth needs to distance herself from this hospital." Elizabeth looked at him confused. "We here at General Hospital expect our employees to abide by certain moral standards, as is stated in your job contract. I must say that if what I have been reading in the paper is true then your employment here may not be the best option for you."

Elizabeth shook then cocked her head, "Are you firing me Dr. Ford?"

Epiphany fisted her hands and placed them on her hips, "I hope not… I am the head nurse here and am in charge of hiring and firing employees. Might I remind Dr. Ford of the last time he pulled something like firing one of _my_ _nurses_, she wasn't even as good of a nurse you, Nurse Morgan, and the union…"

Dr. Ford put his hand up for Epiphany to stop, "I suggest you go quietly Nurse Webber."

"Morgan." Elizabeth corrected quietly.

Dr. Ford smirked, "Nurse Morgan. There is a difference here, she has breached her contract, I am sure the union would agree."

Epiphany raised her voice, "Excuse me!"

Elizabeth put her hand up signaling for Epiphany to stop, "It's ok Epiphany, I'm going to go get my stuff out of my locker." Elizabeth said in a soft voice, her head tilted low. Before Epiphany could continue Elizabeth walked away, leaving Dr. Ford standing with an extremely angry Epiphany Johnson.

---------

Elizabeth sat in her Livingroom folding clothes. Jake had just gone down for a nap and Cameron was in the playroom watching his third episode of Spongebob. She did not know why she was bothered by being fired. She was pretty much quitting anyway… but quitting would be her choice, Dr. Ford took her decision away. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door, opened it and gasped when she saw Sarah standing there. '_Great, just what I needed to complete my day_.' She thought to herself.

Sarah stepped into the house and immediately pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon. How was your flight?" Elizabeth asked although she didn't care.

"Long." Sarah answered as she walked past Elizabeth and looked around the Livingroom. "Nice house."

"Thanks, we just added on." Elizabeth said forcing a smile.

"Oh yea… we… I forgot to ask you when I talked to you the other day, how was you wedding and honeymoon?"

"Good, we got married here. Jason took me to Italy for two weeks for the honeymoon, once we were there for a week Grams and the boys joined us."

Sarah smiled, "You finally made it to Italy. If you ever go back you have to go to…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "Actually, I will be back a lot. Jason bought us a villa there."

She wasn't quite sure but Elizabeth almost thought she could see a little bit of jealousy in Sarah's eyes. "I guess those are the perks of marrying someone like Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth arched her brow, "What do you mean someone like Jason Morgan."

Sarah nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, "Let's not pretend that I don't know what he does for a living Liz, I haven't been gone that long. He's a mobster."

"How dare you come in here and insult my husband… and me. Jason is a coffee importer."

Sarah laughed, "Yea, and coffee importers need a guard on their house?"

"It is a very competitive business."

Sarah winked, "Sure it is. Aren't you worried about the safety of the boys?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "You bitch!"

"Liz, I did not come here to fight with you."

"See that is where you are wrong. That is exactly why you came here… but guess what… I don't care. I have my family, oh and by the way your two nephews are doing great. Jake is crawling, not that you care, you are too selfish to care about anyone else." Elizabeth yelled.

"Calm down, I do care about the boys, I would love to…"

"Don't patronize me Sarah, get out. I'll see you tomorrow at the service." Elizabeth yelled pointing at the door.

"Elizabeth Imogene.."

"GET OUT!" Elizabeth screamed again, she glanced around the Livingroom looking for something to throw but only found a stuffed animal that would not prove her point.

"Liz, stop acting ridiculous!" Sarah yelled back.

Elizabeth glared at her, "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well I just got into town and thought I would visit my sister." Sarah replied smugly.

"No, what did you come back here for. You obviously have not been close to Grams… when is the last time you came to see her or the last time you called to see how she was doing?" Liz turned around and walked toward the couch, "Forget it, I don't have the energy for you. Leave."

Sarah walked toward the door when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?"

Sarah stopped and looked at Cameron then at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Cameron then at Sarah. "Mommy is just tired and Miss. Sarah was just leaving."

"My god he looks so much like Steven." Sarah said in almost a whisper before she turned and walked out mumbling something about being called miss instead of aunt.

Elizabeth fell back on the couch and sighed as Cameron crawled onto her lap. First Dr. Ford then Sarah, she couldn't take any more today. "Are you ok mama? Do you need a nap?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes I do baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason walked downstairs with Jake. He had heard him stirring from his nap when he walked in the house and Elizabeth and Cameron were sound asleep on the couch but by the time he made his way back to the Livingroom Cameron was awake.

"Hey Cam, why don't me you and Jake go into the playroom and let mommy sleep."

Cameron nodded and rolled off the couch. Jake sat on the floor in the playroom chewing on a big foam letter while drool poured from his mouth.

"Ewwww, look daddy." Cameron said pointing at Jake.

Jason laughed, "Cameron he is teething, it hurts when his teeth come in and chewing on stuff helps with the pain. I bet you did the same thing when you were younger."

"He hurts?" Cameron asked handing Jason a Lego to add to the tower they were working on.

Jason nodded, "Yep, that's why he has been extra fussy lately."

Cameron sat for a minute in thought before turning to Jason, "Is mommy's teeth hurt?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Cameron shrugged, "She has been crying lately and today she yelled at Miss Sarah."

"Sarah was here?" Jason asked.

Cameron nodded, "Yep, mommy told her to leave. Mommy yelled at her then when she left I sat with mommy and she started crying."

"Miss Sarah must have said something to upset mommy. Is that what mommy told you to call her… _Miss_ Sarah?" Jason asked.

Cameron nodded again and hooked the final piece on top of the stack of legos they had created.

"I'll be right back buddy, I need to make a phone call." Jason stood from the floor and stepped into the hallway then dialed his phone.

"Hey Jase."

"Em, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Do you have plans tonight, I was wondering if you'd mind taking the boys for a little while." Jason asked.

"Definitely, I can bring the boys over to spend time with Spencer. How is Liz doing? Dr. Ford is an asshole." Emily grunted.

Jason nodded, "Yea, she is taking a nap… wait, what did Dr. Ford do?"

"Liz didn't tell you?"

"No, I just got home and she was asleep when I got here."

Emily hesitated, "Maybe Liz should tell you then."

"Tell me Em."

"Well, I wasn't there, I only know what I heard…"

"EM!" Jason was growing agitated.

"He fired her Jase." Emily said in a low voice. Jason listened as Emily told him what happened. Jason wanted to drive to the hospital and kill Dr. Ford for treating Elizabeth like she was a criminal but his anger was quickly overtaken by a huge feeling of guilt. If Rick didn't have his unhealthy vendetta against Jason then he would not have gone after Elizabeth.

"I'll see you tonight Em." Jason hung up his phone before she could say goodbye to him.

---------

"I thought you were gone forever." Sonny said leaning back in his chair. "Have a seat."

"Did I scare you. I know you weren't genuinely worried about me. I just happen to have something that you want. Since you asked I needed to get away for a while, clear my head." Skye clarified and took a seat on the other side of Sonny's desk.

"And what would be the outcome of this get away?"

Skye tilted her head. "Same old Corinthos, right to the point."

"Would you rather I wine you and dine you… perhaps take you to bed. Somehow I don't think that will work on a woman like you." Sonny teased.

"A woman like me?" she asked tapping her fingernails on the arm of the chair.

"Nervous habit?" he asked flashing his dimples. "A woman like you knows what she wants, especially when there is power at her fingertips." He said looking back down at her nails tapping on the wooden arm chair.

"Make me an offer."

Sonny smiled, "I think I have done that."

"I didn't like your first one, make me another."

Sonny laughed, he wasn't sure if she was flirting or stringing him along. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I'm not sure I know what I want, but that is a woman's prerogative. I am not willing to completely turn over and sell my property, however if we were to form a partnership… a silent partnership, that could work to both of our advantages." Skye suggested.

"How so?" Sonny asked standing from his chair and walking over to the mini bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

Skye shook her head and Sonny poured himself a glass of water before returning to his seat. "I am not willing to sell my properties however will lease them to you at a fair rate and a share of the profits. In return I will not interfere with your existing business."

Sonny laughed, "So you want to do nothing and basically make money for me doing all the work."

"It's more fun when the men do all the work." Skye teased.

Sonny sipped his water and nodded his head, "I will consider the proposal."

Skye stood from her chair, "Don't take too long, I have many interested parties but considering what both you and Jason have done for me in the past I thought I would return the favor. You have 48 hours and I will look elsewhere." She said before leaving the office.

---------

Elizabeth woke up disoriented. She had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up in her dark bedroom. She shot up in the bed and quickly searched for the clock… 7:30. "Holy shit, I slept for 4 hours." She said out loud.

Seconds later Jason appeared. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorway. "Jason, I can't believe you let me sleep so long."

Jason smiled, "Don't worry about it, you needed it after the day you had. The boys are fed and with their Aunt Emily for a few hours." He moved to the bed and sat beside her. "I heard about what happened with Dr. Ford and got a little of what happened with Sarah… from Cameron."

Her head dropped, "I yelled at her in front of Cam, I'm a bad mother."

"Hey, hey, no you are not. He just saw that you were upset… want to tell me about it."

Elizabeth shrugged, "She was just her typical holier then thou self. Then Dr. Ford…" she paused and sighed, "I was quitting anyway."

Jason gave her a look. He knew that she was more trying to convince herself of that, "You can't lie to me Elizabeth." If she were to quit or take a leave she could go back, this was finite and when it comes down to it, even if she denied it, he knew that it was because of him.

"I'm ok with it Jason, really." She explained. "I just want to not think about it right now."

"When is Steven getting into town?" he asked and took her hand in his then pulled her into him for a hug.

"Tomorrow night… nothing like waiting till the last minute." She mumbled into his chest. "You said Emily had the boys?"

"Uh huh, I thought that you needed a night off. We can go to dinner or stay in… whatever you want."

She tipped her head up and rested her chin on his chest, "You always know exactly what I need. How about I take a shower then we can go out, grab some dinner, maybe bring it back here."

An hour later they were at Kelly's waiting for Mike to finish their order so they could go home and eat it in front of the fireplace. Elizabeth wanted a cheeseburger and cake, she mumbled something about her appetite finally coming back. They grabbed their bag of food from Mike and as they turned to walk out Sarah came through the door.

---------

Thanks again for the feedback, you all are great!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You look like you are in a better mood now." Sarah shot at Liz.

Elizabeth nodded and moved her bag of food to her other arm, linking her newly free arm around Jason's. "My husband and I have plans so we need to leave." She tugged at Jason and walked past Sarah.

"I don't understand why you are so mad at me Liz. Do you have PMS or something." Sarah's words caused Elizabeth to stop and turn back to her sister.

Elizabeth looked around to be sure there were not customers around, she did not want to make a scene. "What's wrong is that you are no more of a sister as you were a granddaughter to Grams. You have no time in your life for us so why should I go out of my way to make you feel better about not being here."

"Stop this childish crap Liz, I talked to Grams all the time… I just started to steer clear of talking to you because your life has always been so full of drama."

Elizabeth released Jason's arm and lifted it to point at her sister. "Drama! I guess I would consider you sleeping with Lucky drama."

"How many years ago was that Liz, you were broken up, get over it, we were kids."

"I am over it, and I am over you. I should have seen Lucky for what he was back then. It took me many years to truly understand the person Lucky was. You, I've known what… how you are. Don't come here and try to be the good sister that you probably tell everyone you are to me and don't come around my house anymore. I will see you at the funeral and after that we are done."

"Big, bad Lizzie Web…Morgan." Sarah chided.

Jason flinched knowing that she meant that as a shot at Elizabeth and he placed his hand on Liz's shoulder, "Let's go."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Are you jealous Sarah?" Elizabeth looked around the diner. "Because I don't see your boyfriend or husband here, what none left for you to steal? Or are they all too smart and don't want you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Do you have this all written down somewhere, have you been saving this all up all these years so you can throw it in my face? I didn't hear my phone ringing off the hook all these years but then again I wasn't home waiting for you to call me. And unlike you I don't need a man to be whole."

Elizabeth laughed, "You are right, without Jason… I'm not whole, and it's a shame that you will go through your life and not experience something like we have." She turned and linked her arm back around Jason's then stopped again at the door. "Oh and I don't have PMS and if you were my sister in the least bit, cared in the least bit or even made an attempt to care… you'd know why."

Elizabeth practically dragged Jason to the car where he hugged her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "She just doesn't get it, I don't want to talk to her and pretend we are loving sisters, I know her no better then some woman in line behind me at the drug store. I can be cordial but I just don't see the point."

"I don't like seeing you get all worked up, are you sure you're ok."

She nodded into his chest, "I had some built up emotions that needed to be released, better her then you." Elizabeth joked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "Depends on what the emotions are that you are releasing." She looked up at him with a devilish smile and he winked at her then opened her door.

---------

They sat on their couch and ate then sat together by the fire. "You know, it's not too cold out, we can go for a ride." Jason suggested.

"Mmmm, a ride where? nowhere?" Elizabeth asked as she linked her fingers in his.

"Anywhere, somewhere… I know you prefer nowhere."

"What time is Emily dropping the boys off?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shrugged, "Soon probably but if we aren't here she can just wait till we get back."

Elizabeth nodded her head and sat up as there was a knock on the door. Her shoulders dropped when she saw that it was Emily. Standing from the couch she took Jason's hand and pulled him up to stand with her and met his eyes. "Rain check?" He nodded.

"Don't look too happy to see me, geez." Emily joked as she walked through the door. "Jase, Cam fell asleep, can you grab him from the car, he is getting way too heavy for me."

Jason quickly headed out the door and Emily crossed the room to where Elizabeth was standing. Jake smiled when he saw Elizabeth and leaned to her, reaching his arms out.

"I guess Aunt Emily is bubkiss when mommy is around huh?" Emily teased as she passed Jake to Elizabeth. "And how is mommy doing?" Emily sincerely asked.

"Better. Thank you for taking the boys for a little while, it was nice to sleep and relax… that is until we went to pick up Kelly's and Sarah showed up."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I heard she was here earlier, Jase told me." Emily said as Jason walked through the door with Cameron hanging in his arms like a wet noodle.

"Talking about me?" Jason teased as he headed right up the steps with his son.

Emily smiled, "I always knew he would be a good father."

"He is a good husband too. He has been so good the last couple days." Elizabeth sat on the edge of the couch and balanced Jake on her knee. "I don't know how I would have gotten through this without him… but I can tell this is bothering him."

Emily bent and sat beside her on the edge of the couch and lowered her voice. She knew that Jason did not like people talking about him, more less his emotions. "What is bothering him?" Emily asked.

"The arrest… Dr. Ford. He isn't really talking about it much but I can see the guilt in his eyes."

Emily nodded, "I know how my brother is, he would take the blame and guilt for famine in the world if he could make someone he loves feel better."

"It's just circumstance and it is worth it as long as I have him. Anyways Steven will be here tomorrow, now him… I can't wait to see."

"Can't wait to see who?" Jason asked standing at the base of the stairs.

"You." Elizabeth answered. "Well you and Steven."

Jason nodded.

"No luck finding your parents?" Emily asked.

"Not that they would come if we did. Supposedly they are in an area where is dangerous and they do not have phones… some bullshit. I spoke to some guy with the foundation they are working with. He said that he would get word to them. Besides… I think Sarah is all I can handle right now, if they were here you'd have to check me into the looney bin."

Jason's phone rang and he saw it was Sonny. Elizabeth looked over and he pointed that he was going outside to take it.

"Sonny?"

"Jason, look… I know I said to take a few days off but…"

"What do you need Sonny?"

"Has Spinelli found anything on that property of interest?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Well it turns out that the owner has returned to town and wants to work a deal. Have Spinelli check her out, focus on her recent whereabouts and interactions."

"Ok."

"I need this quick, by the morning."

"I'll get him on it Sonny." Jason closed his phone and quickly dialed Spinelli.

"Stonecold, the jackal will research the information with the utmost promptness."

"Call me when you have something Spinelli." Jason closed his phone and walked back into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Cameron whined as he tapped on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Her eyes slowed opened and she nodded to Cameron. "Okay baby. Give mommy a few minutes and I will get you breakfast. Go ahead and put on some cartoons downstairs."

She stretched as Cameron walked out of the room. It was not very often that she was up before Jason and even less often that he slept through any noise in the room. His arm was still loosely draped over her side and his breath heavy against the back of her neck. Knowing that he had gotten little sleep since they had gotten back from Italy so she gently slid out of the bed and dressed. Before leaving the room she gently kissed his temple and saw the corner of his lips curve up.

"No… no… go back to sleep, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. Sleep in, I'm going to go down with the boys and feed them."

Before Jason could reply she rushed out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. A few minutes later Elizabeth pushed down the toaster and grabbed the container of milk from the refrigerator. "I can't believe you make that frozen crap."

Elizabeth smiled and turned toward the doorway where Jason was leaning with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "I can't believe you can't stay in bed and relax for one morning. And the boys like the frozen waffles."

"The fresh ones aren't hard to make though. I can help."

"No, sit down, coffee is brewing, they are fine with these. You have been dealing with enough stress the past few days." She directed.

"Me?" he questioned as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "I think you have had much more on your plate."

"Yea… but you have had to deal with my hormonal spastic freak outs, bouts of crying, the reporters… everything."

Jason smiled.

"It's not funny, I'm sorry I have been so out of it Jason."

"Don't apologize, you have had a stressful and emotional week, besides some of this is my fault." He said as he stood from the table, took a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee.

"You are going to get a spastic hormonal freak out of you don't stop saying that. None of this is your fault Jason." She said forcefully as she took the waffles from the toaster and placed them on a plate for Cameron.

"Elizabeth, I…"

"Mommy, are the waffles done?" Cameron asked interrupting the conversation.

Elizabeth looked Jason in the eyes, daring him to continue the conversation. He winked at her and turned to Cameron, "Yea Cam, your waffles are ready."

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. She left the room and returned seconds later with Jake in her arms. 

"Do you have to work today mama?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mommy isn't going to work anymore. I want to stay home with you and Jake during the day because I miss you both so much when I am at work."

Cameron smiled, "Yeah!"

Elizabeth smiled knowing that she would be home with the boys everyday. Her hand moved to her belly as she thought that there would be one more soon. Jason noticed her movement and rubbed her knee under the table while Cameron ate.

"Mommy?"

"Yea baby." Elizabeth said.

"So Grams isn't babysitting me anymore? And I'm not going to daycare?"

Elizabeth's stomach turned at the questions and Jason's hand squeezed her knee. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked to Jason for guidance.

Cameron innocently looked at Elizabeth while he took another bite of his waffle. Elizabeth just shook her head to answer him.

"But can I still play with Grams and Colin from daycare?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron baby…" Elizabeth said softly. "You can play with Colin, I can call his mom and set up a play date… but Grams had to go away…"

"Where did she go?" he asked.

Jason shifted in his chair and scooted it out from the table so he could hold Elizabeth's hand. He glanced up at Jake who was quietly eating the cheerios off the tray of his high chair.

"Well, remember when I told you about Grandpa Steve, how he was in heaven with the angels?" Cameron nodded when Elizabeth paused. "Well he really missed Grams and she really missed him so she went to heaven to be with him." Elizabeth barely got it out and she knew that if he kept the line of questions up she would completely break down and that would upset Cameron even more.

"Can I call her? She didn't say bye." Death is not something easily understood by children, especially children as young as Cameron. Jason found Elizabeth's explanation to be a good one but he could tell that she was not going to be able to answer these questions.

Jason squeezed her hand and answered Cameron's question. "No, you can't call her. Cam, Grams loved you very much and I am sure that she was really sorry that she could not say goodbye to you."

Jason continued, "Tomorrow we will go somewhere so you can say a special goodbye to Grams ok?"

Cameron nodded and rested his cheek in his palm while he took another bite of his breakfast. "But…" He stopped himself and sighed instead.

Elizabeth wiped the tear from her cheek and sniffled before talking again. "What baby?"

Cameron shook his head, "Nothing. I'm done my waffles, can I go in the playroom now?"

"Go ahead." Elizabeth said with a nod, he quickly got up from the table. Jason and Elizabeth watched as Cameron sulked out of the kitchen and disappeared into the playroom.

Jason stood and took Elizabeth's hand in his. He pulled her from her chair and snaked his arms around her waist. "Are you ok?"

She rested her head on his chest and nodded. "You did good." She whispered.

"So did you." He said and placed a kiss on top of her head and held her for a few minutes before speaking again. "What are your plans for today?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I have to drop a dress off at the funeral home for Grams then I was thinking that we could do something with the boys… if you don't already have plans."

"I can do whatever you want today." Jason assured her as he moved a hand from her back to pat Jake's head.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Any other day I would go to town with a promise like that from you but today maybe we can go to the park, as long as the weather cooperates and is not too cold out."

"Do you want me to take care of the dress?" he offered.

She shook her head, "No, I want to go through her clothes and pick one out." 

"I can drop it off for you if you want."

Elizabeth shook her head and pulled back from the hug. She turned to the sink to clean up and attempted to change the subject. "Oh, I was thinking about asking Spinelli to baby-sit tonight. Steven left me a message suggesting we go out to dinner. I figure we can get the boys to bed first, have a late dinner."

Jason was silent.

Elizabeth turned back from the sink and saw his facial expression, it was obvious that he was not excited about going to dinner with her brother. "Jason, I assure you he is nothing like Sarah. I know you don't know him very well but he is your brother-in-law."

Jason smiled, "and Sarah is my sister-in-law too."

"But Sarah is a bitch." Elizabeth quipped.

Jason sighed, "As I said before… I will do whatever you want today." He walked over and kissed her shoulder then grabbed Jake from his high chair as his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and walked into the other room with Jake in his arms.

"Spinelli, what do you have for me?"

"Well Stonecold, it seems that the maternal vixen has hidden her travels quite well. She has had a rendezvous with the untamed father figure of the blond one."

"Luke?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Two days ago."

"Anything else?" 

"Not that the Jackal has been able to uncover. There has been no hefty expenditures, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ok Spinelli… oh, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Oh well, I uhhh… No." Spinelli stumbled.

"Do you think you can watch the boys for a couple hours… around 9?"

"I would be honored to watch the progeny again and the Jackal is honored that you continue to ask."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Just be here around 9." Jason went to flip his phone closed but stopped, "And Spinelli… thank you." Jason said before closing the phone leaving a shocked Spinelli on the other end.

Jason had a weird feeling that this deal with Skye was going to blow up in their face but he called Sonny and told him that everything looked okay in Spinelli's search. He expressed his worries about going in on a business deal with Alcazar's mistress who has had dealings with Luke in the past. Luke was not happy with Jason presently and it seems that he has been in touch with Skye. Sonny understood his concerns but planned on accepting the deal. When he hung up the phone with Sonny, Jason could not shake the feeling in his gut.

---------

Thanks again for the positive feeback. I love you all!

I'm sorry I have been updating a little less frequently recently but, as if this was not enough, I had to go and start another fic last week, it's on here and called "Fighting Fate" if anyone in interested in reading it. I'm working on an update for this one now and will try to get it posted tonight. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Come in, I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon." Skye said as Sonny and Max entered her Livingroom.

"Well my mother always taught me to never leave a lady waiting." Sonny quipped.

Skye arched her eyebrows, "You do have a reputation of being a gentleman, and a real ladies man Sonny."

Max stood in the doorway listening to the banter between sonny and Skye for a few minutes. He thought to himself that nothing good can come of this, he could sense the trouble coming out of this partnership.

"I'm going to cut right to the point Skye… we have a deal. Diane, is drawing up the papers. Of course feel free to look them over with your lawyer as well."

Skye nodded, "I think we are starting a good thing here." She stood from the chair. "Should we drink to our new partnership?"

"I don't drink anymore." Sonny stated with a groan.

Skye smiled, "Neither do I."

"I do have a question for you, a personal one."

She arched an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"What is your current relationship with Luke?"

"He is married to Tracey."

"So. That doesn't answer my question Skye."

She shook her head, "We are friends still, nothing more… not that it is any of your business."

Sonny ticked his neck and wiped his hand across his lips, "I'm only looking out here. Things are a little rocky right now between Luke and me… and Jason. I don't want things to get personal if you two are involved."

"I assure you I am not sleeping with Luke." Skye stated. 

Sonny nodded, "Ok, dinner tonight?" Skye nodded. "Metrocourt, 9:00. I will being the agreement."

Skye extended her hand and shook Sonny's, "Sounds good partner."

---------

Elizabeth tried on her third dress. "How about this one?" she asked as she walked out of her closet wearing a plain black slip dress with thin spaghetti straps. The dress was tight to her waist then flowed to her knees.

Jason looked at her and smiled, "Elizabeth you looked beautiful in the first one, amazing in the second and you look gorgeous in that one."

She rolled her eyes, "You have to say that because you are my husband. I look fat."

He jumped out of the chair, "You do not look fat, you are not fat."

"Are you kidding me, look at this." Elizabeth grabbed her dress from the bottom and lifted it over her waist. "Look at my stomach!" she demanded.

Jason crossed the room and stood next to her then bent as if he was investigating her stomach better. He tilted his head from side to side, moved back then really close. He softly kissed her belly button then stood back up, "Nope, still skinny."

She grunted and went to walk back to the closet. He grabbed her arm.

"No, wear this one. I like the way you can just…" he looked at the bottom hem that she had lifted moments ago, "… lift it up." He teased with a wink.

She blushed, "We are having dinner with my brother Jason. I don't want to think about you lifting my dress up and having sex in the bathroom all night."

Now it was Jason's turn to blush, or at least almost blush because Jason Morgan rarely blushed. "Ok, I didn't say anything about a bathroom, I was thinking about when we get home… but if you want…"

She smacked his arm and turned back to the closet again and he let out a fake sigh. She flipped her head back, "I'm just getting my heels, I'll wear this one."

He smiled, "I'll go make sure the boys are asleep."

They stepped off the elevator and Jason led Elizabeth into the restaurant by placing his hand on the small of her back. Elizabeth immediately spotted Steven at the bar. He sensed her in the room and turned with a big grin. She hugged him and murmured how much she missed him.

She pulled back from the hug and Steven offered his hand to Jason. "How are you?"

Jason shook his hand, "Good, you?"

Steven shrugged and released his hand, "As good as one would expect." They sat at the table. "I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

Elizabeth nodded, "It's ok, you are here now."

"I always had a feeling you two would end up together." He said looking at Jason. Under any other circumstances Jason would not like being on the receiving end of a glance like that… like he was not good enough for Steven's sister. Truth be told he felt the same about any man with Emily, as a brother he knows that no one is ever good enough for his sister.

As if she sensed the tension Elizabeth reached her hand under the table and linked her fingers in Jason's.

"So what have you been up to?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was actually just promoted to chief resident at a children's hospital in Los Angeles. Living at the beach… you know me."

She smiled. Jason watched as she talked with her brother about the happenings in their lives recently. He enjoyed watching her. Even with everything that has happened in the last week she was still glowing. He squeezed her hand and she winked at him.

"I can't wait to see Cameron, he has probably gotten so big."

Elizabeth nodded as her food was placed in front of her. "Actually when Sarah stopped by yesterday she saw him and commented on how much he looks like you."

"Really?" Steven asked with a grin.

"Yep, I don't see it though, he is too cute." She said with a laugh.

"Brat." He shot back with a smile. "How about Jake?"

Elizabeth smiled, "He actually looks more like Jason, at least I think he does."

Steven looked to Jason for input, "He has Lila's eyes but Elizabeth's amazing smile."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him."

Elizabeth gave Jason a wink, "Actually… there is going to be another one soon."

"You're pregnant?" Steven asked.

Elizabeth smiled and Jason nodded.

"Congratulations, that is good news to hear with everything else going on." Steven said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Grams knew, we told her when we were in Italy. She was so excited and she…" Elizabeth sighed and looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, Well, Well…" came a voice.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, nothing like Carly to interrupt an emotional family moment. Elizabeth was slightly relieved because if she hadn't interrupted she was afraid she would have broken down in tears in the middle of the restaurant.

"Steven Lars Webber." Carly said.

Steven stood from his chair and offered Carly a hug, "How are you?"

Carly took his question as an invitation and sat down. "I'm sorry to hear about Audrey." Carly said sincerely to Steven and Elizabeth.

After a brief silence Carly started rambling to Steven about what has been going on, "I own this hotel with my husband, I married Jax and we are going to have a baby and…"

"Wow, you are pregnant too?" Steven interrupted.

Carly glanced over at Elizabeth and said, "Yea, we both are."

"And you own this hotel?" Carly nodded, "I'm staying here. So if I have any problems I can call you?"

Carly nodded, "Anything you need. So where have you been all this time?"

As Carly monopolized the conversation with Steven, Jason leaned in and whispered to Elizabeth, "Still up for that visit to the bathroom?" He asked.

She looked at him and her face flushed over. He laughed at her reaction. "Maybe next time." He added with a wink as Carly stood from the table.

"I have to head home. It was good to see you Steven." She looked in Elizabeth's direction. "Elizabeth."

"Carly." Elizabeth returned with a forced smile.

"Jase, Michael and Morgan were asking about you…"

He interrupted her, "Yea, things have been hectic since we got back. Tell them I will come by to see them, we got them presents from Italy."

Carly nodded, "Okay, give me a call." Then she turned away and rolled her eyes. 'We got them presents'… yuck she thought as she pounded her finger on the button for the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 20

Elizabeth was overwhelmed. She was unaware there were so many people that knew and cared for Audrey. So many members of the staff at General Hospital had attended that Elizabeth wondered who was tending to the patients. Sarah had kept her distance throughout the day, standing off to the side and avoiding contact with Elizabeth whenever possible. Jason, on the other hand, was by her side through everything, holding her hand, handing her tissues or water and hugging her at all the right times.

"Thank you for coming Monica." Elizabeth said as she hugged Monica outside the church.

Monica stepped back from the hug shaking her head. "I can't believe that only a week ago we were all together in Italy."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you for getting Alice to watch the boys today. I don't think Cameron would have been able to deal with this or would have completely understood."

"Cam, Spencer and Jake are having a ball." Emily said interrupting the conversation. "I just called Alice and she said the boys are doing fine playing together."

"Well I better head back and give Alice a helping hand. Please do not hesitate to give me a call if you need anything Elizabeth." Monica said taking Elizabeth's hand and squeezing it before walking away.

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked wrapping an arm over Elizabeth's shoulders.

"As expected. I should have seen all this coming, I was too happy. Things were going too good." Elizabeth mumbled as she tilted her head to rest on Emily's shoulder. She pulled her coat tight and shivered.

"I know, I know it all too well. It has been a year since my dad died and I still miss him every day. You had one last memory, something special, you had that last week in Italy, together… and it was spent with your family, your boys and I am sure, actually I know that trip meant everything to Audrey. You have this amazing trip as your final memory of her and that is a blessing."

Elizabeth brought her hands to her face and cried into them. Emily wrapped both arms around her and held her. A few minutes later Elizabeth finally pulled back and pulled a tissue from her pocket to wipe her tears. "Thank you Em."

"Liz, you are my sister and I love you."

Elizabeth managed a slight smile, "Sisters… I love you too Em." She had a sudden feeling of warmth when two familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Jason kissed the top of her head. She sighed as she leaned back into him.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth nodded. "As I will ever be." She said as Jason took her hand and led her to the car that was waiting to take them to the cemetery.

* * *

"I'd like to come over before I leave town and spend some time with you and the boys." Steven said.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'd love it if you did, maybe tomorrow?"

Steven shook his head and pointed at Sarah who was standing over at the bar talking to Dr. Jullian. "I am supposed to spend the day with Sarah, she is leaving tomorrow night. How about the next day?"

"Actually that is better for me anyway, I have my checkup tomorrow."

"I know you have had a couple rough pregnancies and miscarriages, how is this one so far, any problems?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"So far so good. I have had a bit more morning sickness this time but it has been tapering off the last week or so. I'm praying that everything will be ok this time."

"I know you don't want to hear this but…"

"But you are going to say it anyway so what?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Liz, she is our sister. You two have to get past this anger and competition you have between the two of you."

"Steven, I don't know what you have heard but I am assuming that you heard what she has to say. What it comes down to is that she is constantly patronizing and putting me down. If I have an apple hers is bigger and better, I just can't play her childish games anymore. I love her, she is my sister but I just can't stand there and take the bullshit anymore. She is just too much like mom and dad."

"I understand, I just wish you could be civil with each other." Steven pleaded.

Elizabeth nodded and looked over to Sarah who was obviously still flirting with Leo, "I tried but she just gets under my skin and I can't sit there and take it like I did when I was younger. Like right now she is at the bar flirting and picking up Leo, a cardiologist from GH. This is her grandmothers funeral, well not the funeral, a dinner after the funeral, same difference, but she is picking up a guy, come on, have some couth."

Steven rolled his eyes, "Ok, I am done with my attempt at peacemaking. Tell me about this Italian villa and the time with Grams. I talked to her a few days before she left and she was so excited."

"God, I was so excited she was there. We got to the airport and I thought we were leaving then out running came Cameron and Grams, then Monica. It was surreal."

Steven listened intently as Elizabeth recounted the time she had spent in Italy with Grams. He felt guilty for spending so long away and not visiting all of them as often as he should. It gave him comfort to know that Audrey had Elizabeth and the boys. He promised himself that he would return home to Port Charles more often to visit his sister and her family.

* * *

"Jason, are you awake?" Elizabeth whispered. She had been laying in his arms for a while unable to sleep.

"Umm hmm"

She shifted in his arms and rolled over so they were facing each other on their sides. She took his hand and threaded her fingers through his. "I want to talk to you about something."

His eyes opened wider and he focused on hers through the darkness that filled the room. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yea. I just want to say thank you."

"Elizabeth, I…"

"Shhhh. Let me talk without you shrugging it off. You are amazing and I would not have gotten through this week without you. You have always been there for me all the way back to when I was a stubborn bad girl wanna be at Jakes." She moved her free hand and propped her head on her elbow then continued. "You always know exactly what to say or exactly what I need even if I won't admit it is what I need at the time. I have never had anyone care for me the way you do and be willing to do anything for me. I cannot imagine my life without you and I don't ever want to be in the position that I need to. I have never and will never regret any of the choices I have made that got us to where we are right now."

She continued, "I don't even think you realize the gift you gave me in Italy. Along with everything else and unbeknownst to any of us, you gave me a last week with my Grams. She spent the week with us and our family… her family. That meant so much to me Jason."

She leaned over and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips, "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me and I love you more then I ever imagined I could love someone. I have trouble coming up for the right words, rare for me to be at a loss for words, but you are… hmm… you are like my guardian angel, with a 9mm." She said with a chuckle. "So what I am getting at is thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and our family and thank you for loving me the way you do."

"I…"

She cut him off, "No, no, no. You are going to take my compliment. No modesty Mr. Morgan."

He closed his eyes and swallowed the urge to shrug her words and compliments off. He pulled his hand from hers and moved it to her cheek. She leaned into his palm. He leaned in and when his lips were an inch from hers he whispered, "You're welcome."

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I struggled with it, I did not want it to be too sad and I didn't just want to skip past it. I hope you like it!


	21. Chapter 21

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 21

Elizabeth leaned back on the cold table. She had never been fond of doctor's offices which was an occupational hazard in her field, or her previous field since she was no longer a practicing nurse. What she hated more was the cold paper gown she was forced to wear. She looked at how the draped over her still small stomach and wondered if she was having a boy or girl. She knew that Jason wanted a girl but being his typical politically correct self told her that he just wanted a 'healthy baby'. Being barely ten weeks she knew that it was still ways off till they could find out the sex and she was not sure if she wanted to know. The excitement of the surprise appealed to her.

The door opened and Kelly walked in, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Liz, I had one of those psycho patients that calls every time her stomach flutters."

Elizabeth laughed, "Sounds like something Carly would do." She joked.

Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"No, it is seriously Carly? I was just kidding." Elizabeth said bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"I can neither confirm nor deny, she is a patient so I am bound by confidentiality."

"I know. I haven't been gone that long."

Kelly picked up her notebook and sat on the stool beside the exam table. "So how have you been feeling? You have been under a lot of stress."

"Ok, the morning sickness hasn't been to bad lately. I'm already starting to pee every five minutes and I am not even showing yet."

Kelly laughed, "I know, that is the biggest complaint I get. Have you been taking your vitamins?"

Elizabeth nodded, "When I can keep them down, but like I said it has been getting better."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, so far so good."

"Ok, since you are technically a higher risk pregnancy I want you to get an ultrasound, besides, it will help us with a more firm due date. I want you to get bi-monthly ultrasounds, we aren't going to take any chances. So if you get one soon then by the time you have the next one they will be able to tell you the sex, if you want to know."

"I'm not sure yet but I have time to decide."

"Ok, let's check you out then we will schedule the ultrasound and your blood work."

"Ugh, ok." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Elizabeth returned home from her appointment where Jason and the boys were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. She approached the table and greeted the boys each with kisses on their forehead and Jason with a gentle kiss on his lips.

She licked her lips, "Yummy, peanut butter and jelly."

"How was your appointment?" Jason asked.

"Good, nothing to report which is good."

"That's good, umm… I have to go to the warehouse for a little while. Did you have plans for the afternoon?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nope, go ahead and get your work done. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home." She spotted a pile of mail on the counter and shuffled through it. There was a registered letter addressed to her. "What is this?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm not sure. I didn't want to open it because it is addressed to you. I figured it could wait till you got home."

"Hmm." She said as she pulled at the envelope to open it. "You know we are married so you can open my mail, I don't have any secr…" She stopped and read the letter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is from my Grams' lawyer. He wants me to make an appointment to go over her will with me." she sighed, "They don't waste any time. I guess she put me in charge of her estate, selling her house and stuff."

Jason nodded, "Well I will go with you."

"Thank you."

Jason stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Love you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Love you too. Now go ahead into work, the sooner you go, the sooner you will be back."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Morgan." He teased. He turned back to the table. "Cam, I'm going to go to work for a little while but we will finish our game when I get home, ok?"

"Okay daddy."

"What were you playing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Candyland!" Cameron cheered.

Elizabeth laughed, "Aww, Candyland?" she teased.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I think you are sweet." She said tiptoeing up to give him a kiss.

"Ewwww!" Cameron howled from the table.

Jason laughed and pulled back. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." His gaze turned to Cameron, "Remember what I said Cam, finish your sandwich so you can be big and strong when you grow up." He glanced over at Jake who was in his own world sitting in his high chair playing with the cereal on the tray. Jason took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen with him. Once they were on the other side of the doorway he pressed her against the wall, pinning her between it and his body.

His mouth quickly descended on hers for a kiss that made her knees buckle. His body held hers against the wall as he sucked on her bottom lip causing her to let out a soft moan. She hooked her hands around his hips, holding his body against hers. He angled his head as his tongue slid past her lips and found hers. The kiss was passionate. His tongue explored her mouth before tangling with hers. She moaned when his hand slid between their bodies and quickly brushed against her center through her jeans then gripped her hip. His teeth raked across her bottom lip and his hips pressed her against the wall. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't wait till I got home." He said in a husky voice.

"Well, hurry home so we can finish." She teased and nibbled on her swollen bottom lip.

"I will." He said kissing her one last time before reluctantly releasing her from his hold against the wall. "I'll call you and let you know what time I will be home."

"Sounds good, I love you." She said with a smile.

"Love you too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jason walked into Sonny's office and stopped in his tracks. Sonny was standing in front of his desk and Skye appeared to be moving in to kiss him. Neither of them noticed Jason walk into the room till he cleared his throat to make his presence known causing them to step away from each other.

"Good afternoon Jason." Skye said picking her purse from the chair. Her attention quickly turned back to Sonny. "I will make the arrangements."

Skye quickly left Sonny's office, walking past Jason and shutting the door behind her. "What was that?" Jason asked.

"Business." Sonny stated with a slight smirk.

"That looked like trouble Sonny."

Sonny shook his head, "No, that was me feeling out Skye. I am trying to figure her out, figure out her angle."

"Feeling her up or feeling her out Sonny." Sonny glared at him and Jason continued. "She is trouble. I told you I have a bad feeling about this deal. I think she is playing us… and you need to keep business and personal separate."

"I am Jason, just trust me."

"And what arrangements is she making?" Jason asked.

Sonny grew agitated, "It doesn't matter, I am handling it. Don't worry."

"I don't like how this sounds." Jason groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "She is arranging for us to contract a new shipping line, nothing big. They have the capability to ship larger loads."

Jason was still apprehensive about dealing with Skye, "I just don't trust her Sonny. We need to be careful, and you need to keep it business."

"Don't worry Jase. How is Elizabeth."

"Better…" Jason turned back to the door. "I'm not going to tell you how to run the business but my instincts are usually right, we need to be cautious, especially knowing that the Perez's are still a threat. I'm going to check on a shipment."

Jason walked out the door and Sonny sat in his chair. Sonny wiped his hand across his face and sighed. "I know." He whispered to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 22

Jason and Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and looked for the office door labeled Paul Robinson, Esq. It was located at the far end of the hallway. They entered the office, introduced themselves to the receptionist and took a seat. It was a modestly decorated office, nothing like the office Diane had. Her office had fancy, uncomfortable furniture that looked like it belonged in an Ikea catalog, although was probably much more expensive. This office had a big coffee table that looked like it was purchased from Wal-Mart and a few plan wooden chairs.

Elizabeth found that she was surprisingly nervous. It had been over a week since the funeral and had finally found peace. The reporters were completely gone and she was back to being just another face in the crowd… most of the time. Rick, however, had still done his damage. Elizabeth lost her job, one she was quitting anyway. His main goal was to drag her name through the mud, taint her image. He had succeeded in that, resulting in her losing her job and having her name splattered on newspapers around town. Luckily people move on and as long as she had her family she would survive.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked taking her hand in his.

"Yea. Thank you for coming with me." She replied flashing him a forced smile. "You know…" she said in a low voice so the receptionist did not hear, "I seem to be thanking you a lot lately. You sure do a lot for me. That being said, it is Valentines Day and all, I want to take you out tonight."

Jason angled his head and smiled, "You asking me out on a date Mrs. Morgan?"

Elizabeth smiled but was stopped from replying when the receptionist called for them to head in and meet with the lawyer.

They stood and entered the small office. The walls were lined with books that were covered in dust and his desk was stacked high with papers scattered all over. He was definitely not the neatest person but seemed to know his way around when her reached under a pile of papers in the corner of his desk and pulled out a file. He stood and extended his hand, "Good afternoon Ms. Webber, I am Paul Robinson."

Elizabeth took his hand and firmly shook it, "Nice to meet you, it's actually Morgan now, this is my husband, Jason."

The lawyer shook Jason's hand and motioned for them both to sit. "Shall we just get right down to it?"

Elizabeth nodded and Jason linked his fingers through hers.

"Ok, may I start by saying that Mrs. Hardy modified her will approximately a week before she passed. She had mentioned that her granddaughter, you, had recently gotten married and wanted to make a few adjustments."

Elizabeth looked at him confused, "What would she need to change?"

"Well, normally I have more then one person involved when I read a will but since you are the beneficiary and executor, may I paraphrase?"

She nodded.

"Ok, her original will had you inheriting her house and money with money set aside for her grandchildren. Her current will is as follows… A trust will be created under the names of Cameron Morgan and Jacob Morgan, each containing 200,000. Also…"

"Excuse me, did you say 200,000?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"Yes." The lawyer answered plainly. "Two additional trusts will be created if any future grandchildren are born. If you produce no further grandchildren the additional money will be added to the existing funds for Jacob and Cameron to be given to them when they turn 21 but they can be accessed early for funds for education."

"Oh my god, I didn't know she had that kind of money." Elizabeth mumbled.

They lawyer chuckled, "I'm not completely sure, but your grandmother had quite the investment portfolio, as did your deceased grandfather which Audrey inherited when he passed. There is more, are you okay if I continue or do you need a minute?"

Jason could feel Elizabeth's hands shaking but she motioned for him to continue. "Ok, here is where the will changed, and I will give you a copy to completely read what she wants when we are done. She basically said that you… and I quote, 'are now financially and emotionally happy for the first time in your life. I, Audrey, am thankful that Jason has provided you with peace and happiness. I am now providing you with the remainder of my assets for alternative means."

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Ok, Audrey originally was leaving the remainder of her assets solely to you. Apparently you have siblings but she did not include them in her allocations. She felt that you did not need the money anymore so rather giving the money directly to you, she has named you as the President of a non-profit foundation that will be set up." He paused when Elizabeth stood from her chair. "Are you ok Mrs. Morgan?"

"Yea, continue." She said pacing with Jason intently watching her.

"Ok, the purpose of the foundation is to help single mothers with money, healthcare, education, anything they may need help to survive daily life."

At this point Elizabeth broke down in tears, Jason quickly rose and wrapped his arms around her. "That's what she did for me." Elizabeth managed to whisper through her tears. Audrey wanted her to help other women that were in the position she had been in… single, broke and with kids.

They lawyer continued when Elizabeth turned back to face him. "There is ample funds to work with but eventually fundraising will become and issue if you continue the foundation beyond the initial assets from Mrs. Hardy. She stated that is up to you at that time if you want to continue."

Jason spoke, "How much is there?"

The lawyer shuffled through his papers, "Well, I estimated the sale price of her home based on the current market and various possessions of value, along with her accounts, minus the money allocated for the grandchildren… ten million, six hundred thousand plus change."

"What!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Ten million, six hundred thousand." The lawyer repeated.

Elizabeth slid from Jason's hold and sat back in the chair. Jason followed her lead, equally surprised.

"I take it you did not know she had this kind of money?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "She always told me that she would help me if she could, I just figured that she didn't have it."

"Wait, that is actually mentioned in here." The lawyer said shuffling through the papers again. "Umm, la la la, oh, here it is. I quote, 'Elizabeth, I understand that you may be upset that all those times you needed money and could not afford your rent, that I did not offer you money. My goal was always to ensure that you did make it, on your own. I was always there to support you and help you in small ways but always remember that you did it all yourself. There is no better feeling then knowing that your survival is due to your own efforts. This is what I hope you can use to inspire other young single mothers or even young single fathers. You are an excellent example of survival, accomplishment and pride, I am proud of you.' She goes on to talk about possible scholarships, grants, healthcare and various other ways to help them with the money rather handing them a check."

Elizabeth heart was beating so hard against her chest that she was sure Jason could hear it beside her. She sat in silence as the lawyer rambled but her attention was far from his words. Her grandmother had just given her some big shoes to fill and she was beyond nervous, scared and in a way, humbled. Humbled that her grandmother would entrust such a big job to her... her, Lizzie Webber. It was true, Jason had plenty of money and there were much better things Audrey's money could be used for. Beyond all this, Elizabeth was just astounded that Audrey had all this money… and lived so modestly for so long.

Jason led Elizabeth into the elevator. She stood beside him, grasping the file containing a full copy of the will. Her hold on it was so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Jason had his palm placed firmly on the small of her back and he could feel her body trembling.

"Are… are you ok?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess I have a job now." She said attempting to laugh.

"How do you feel about all this?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just… just shocked. I don't know what to think. I mean, I'm going to do it, I just don't know how to."

Jason slipped his hand from her back to her hip and pulled her side into his. Her head rested on his shoulder. "You should not worry about that yet. I have complete faith that you can handle any job, especially one where you are helping others that are in a position you have been. For now, you need to let this all sink in."

Elizabeth smiled genuinely, almost laughed "I can't believe Grams was rich."

"She definitely didn't flaunt it like the Quartermaines." Jason said jokingly.

The elevator doors opened and they exited the office building. "This does not get you out of your date tonight." Elizabeth teased as Jason opened her car door for her.

Jason laughed, "I wouldn't ever turn down spending time with my wife. But are you sure you are still up for going out?"

"Even more then before, if I am home tonight this is all I will think about." She admitted. "To think, I thought I had to take care of selling her house, possibly pay off a mortgage with the proceeds." Elizabeth laughed. So many emotions were running through her body and they were amplified by the hormones running through it as well. She had walked into the lawyer's office a pregnant housewife and left as the president of a non-profit organization to benefit single parents. Her life, again, was about to change.

* * *

I don't think I have gone so long without updating this story, sorry for that. I have been caught up in my other story, but I promise I will get back on track and start updating this one again every few days. There is an end in sight but getting there may be a ways off.

Enjoy... love you guys, the positive feedback is awesome, thank you all for it... for all my stories!


	23. Chapter 23

Sequel to Going For It

Things have been pretty hectic lately, real life has gotten in the way of writing. Here is a short chap to make up for the angst we are forced to watch right now.

Chapter 23

Elizabeth was rushing around the house. Jason had been gone for over an hour and she was far from ready. She had suggested Monica when they were discussing hiring a babysitter. She really wanted the boys to bond with her. She was the only grandparent they had left. Her only worry was leaving them at the mansion too long with Edward and Luke in the vicinity. In the end Monica assured them everything would be fine. Emily was even taking Spencer over and they were going to have a big sleep over party with the boys.

She took one last look in the mirror. Her 'skinny' jeans did not make her feel skinny. She had a slight bump in her stomach that made her look more bloated then pregnant. Luckily the lighting would be dim tonight and no one would probably notice it. Grabbing the bag from her closet she made her way downstairs to the Livingroom to find Jason sitting on the couch.

"I didn't know you were home. I didn't hear you come in."

Jason stood from the couch and looked her over. His eyes started with hers and roamed all the way to the four inch stilettos she was wearing. Elizabeth chewed on her lip. "I just got back a few minutes ago. You look beautiful." He said then softly kissed the nape of her neck. "Where are we going?"

Elizabeth picked up her purse then turned toward the door. "You'll see, I am driving, it's not like I can drink anyway."

"So you want to get me drunk?" he teased.

"That would be a sight but I have plans for later that does not consist of you passing out." She said with a wink before walking out the door. Jason followed her with a smile, locking the door behind him.

The car ride was quiet except for Jason teasing her that she drove too slow. She pulled the SUV into the parking lot. "Jakes?" Jason asked with a smirk.

A while later Jason was sipping his beer at the bar and Elizabeth took his hand and led him to the pool table. "I take it you were surprised that I brought you here?"

Jason nodded his head, "I am glad you did." He said, his eyes meeting hers. "Things have been hectic since we got home from Italy."

"Yea." She replied with a sigh. "A lot has happened and changed. I'm glad I had you to help me through it all… but we'll deal with it all tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be with you."

She placed her water on the small table and retrieved a cue stick then handed it to him. "You break, I was never good at that."

Jason line up his shot and in one fluid, perfect shot scattered the balls around the table, sinking two of them. Elizabeth watched as Jason ran the table, knocking the balls in one by one.

"Am I going to get a turn?" she teased with her hands on her hips.

Jason chuckled and missed his shot, on purpose. "Sorry, habit."

Elizabeth took the cue stick from him and circled the table, pretending to analyze the shot. She chewed on her bottom lip, finally choosing her shot. Jason stood back and watched her shimmy her hips in front of him as she bent to take her shot. She line the shot up and suddenly stood back up straight, "Nah, not a good one." Walking half way around the table she opted for another shot. She bent over the table to line up her shot, knowing that Jason could see directly down her shirt. Her eyes lifted and met his, "You know, I guess it has been too long. I'm not feeling too sure here. Maybe you could help me with this shot." She gripped the cue stick. "I just can't seem to get my form right."

She again pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he rounded the table to where she was standing. "You know, if you are going to tease me like this all night I am not going to make it."

"I am not a tease." She said batting her eyes.

Jason smiled as he placed his hand on her hip and his other on the cue stick. "Don't hold it so tight." He bent over her, his mouth touched her ear as he moved her hand and placed the cue stick over her fingers. "Just let it glide through your fingers." He said in a husky voice, his hot breath on her ear sent chills over her body and gave her goose bumps on her arms. "Cold?" he asked, sending another shiver through her.

"Who is the tease now?" she mumbled as she practiced the movement of the cue stick.

Jason stood back up straight and walked back to his position on the other side of the table, brushing his hips against hers in the process. "I'm not a tease. It's not teasing if you have all intentions of following through."

"Pretty sure of yourself there Mr. Morgan." She said, finally taking her shot. The ball hit the corner of the pocket and bounced off back into the center of the table. She groaned, "You distracted me."

"I distracted you?" he asked placing his hands on his chest. "You are the one shaking your hips and showing me that you are not wearing anything under that shirt." He laughed, "It is bringing back memories of all those times we would be here together and I would have to end the night with a cold shower."

"Cold shower, really?" she asked, her face slightly flushing. "You are just trying to butter me up." She bent and took another shot, missing and scratching the cue ball into the pocket instead. "I give up." She handed him the stick and sat on the stool next to the table.

"I'm not kidding." Jason said then leaned over the table, quickly sinking a shot. "Even if we were at each others throats and you were yelling at me… maybe even more when you were acting all feisty." He stated matter-of-factly as he sunk the eight ball, leaving just the cue ball on the table.

"So you like it when I'm all feisty?" she said and grinned.

He laughed and threw the stick on the table. "I like it when you are near me.. feisty or not. Ok, maybe I like it a little more when you are naked." He said and stepped between her knees, placing his palms on the outside of her thighs. His eyes sparkled, even in the darkness of the bar.

Elizabeth again blushed and her tongue darted out to wet her lips that had suddenly gone dry. "I think people are staring."

"You are the one that wanted to come here… and making me picture you naked." He gently brushed his lips against hers. "I'm suddenly feeling tired." He whispered, his gaze fixed on her plump lips.

Her face fell, "Oh."

Jason backed away, "Did you have other plans for us after this. I'm not really tired, I was just saying that." He said, worrying he would ruin further plans for the evening.

Elizabeth smiled, pushed him back from her and stood from the stool. "Well I was hoping to prove you wrong."

He angled his head, "Prove me wrong?"

She clucked her tongue, "Well, you called me a tease… I wanted to show you that I, too, would follow through… but if you are tired."

She laughed and led Jason out of the bar. Once they got home Elizabeth quickly made her way to the bedroom. Jason followed but stopped at the doorway. He watched as she removed the stilettos he loved so much followed by her jeans. "You are staring." She mumbled.

"I can't help it. I like to watch you, especially when you are removing your clothing."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, "Is that so? See, I prefer it when you remove them for me… and I would have waited for you to help me but I couldn't wait to get those jeans off, my stomach is too big to be wearing them and…"

His moved from the doorway into the room and cut her off. "You are beautiful and incredibly sexy. Especially with our child growing inside you."

She snaked her arms around his neck, "So tell me, what can I possibly do to convince you that I am not a tease?"

Jason jerked his head up and looked at the ceiling as a smile formed on his face. He took one of her hands from his neck and guided it down between their bodies. He turned her palm and pressed it to the obvious bulge in his jeans. She was surprised to find him completely aroused as he bent his head so his mouth was by her ear. His hot breath again tingled through her body as he spoke, "You can help me out with this."


	24. Chapter 24

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 24

It was a rare occasion that Elizabeth woke up before Jason did. Today was one of those rare times. He instantly felt the emptiness of the bed around him. The distant sound of the shower running told him that she had not gone far. So many things had changed in the past couple months that he was having trouble keeping track. A year ago he had nothing. He went through the motions of life working and taking care of other people, keeping his own wants and needs buried deep within. His biggest want was Elizabeth, it always was. Now he had it all, Elizabeth, two wonderful boys and another baby on the way, a home, a villa in Italy… everything he dreamed of for all those years. He was certain of one thing, he was definitely a lucky man.

Elizabeth stood in the shower letting the water rain over her body. She was thinking about everything that had happened recently and the changes that were happening to her life. Most of the changes were good but she could not help the sadness that lingered over the death of her Grams. Thoughts drifted to the legacy Audrey had left her… big shoes that she now had to fill. She did not want to let her Grams down.

Her hands moved to rest on her stomach and she closed her eyes as she thought about the small life growing inside her. She wondered if it was a boy or girl, would it have Jason's hands or eyes, or his personality as Jake does. Suddenly the warmth of the shower was interrupted by cool air against her back. Before she could turn around she was enveloped in the warmth of Jason's arms. He snaked his arms around her and covered her own hands that rested on her stomach with his. She leaned her back into his chest and sighed. "Good morning."

Jason kissed her neck just below her ear and whispered, "Good morning."

"I was just thinking about you." She admitted turning in his arms to face him. Her hands slid to rest on his well-defined chest.

Jason smiled, "I was thinking about you too, and how lucky I am."

Elizabeth smiled, "See, now I thought I was the lucky one."

His gaze fell to her lips as they turned upward in a smile. His fingertips traced a heated trail along her spine before his palms came to rest on her stomach again. His lips lowered to hers as he walked her back till she was against the cold, wet tiles. Their lips fused together, neither of them wanted to break it, even for air. His hands slid from her stomach to cup her breasts. She let out a moan, breaking the kiss as she gasped for air. He pressed his forehead to hers as he rolled her nipples between his fingertips.

"Jason" she whispered and wrapped a hand around his erection. He groaned moving his palms to the cold tile on either side of her head to support himself as her hand continued pumping. Water rolled down his body and she paused thinking she had never seen such a beautiful sight. He was completely powerless and at the same time trusting under her touch.

After a few moments he finally gathered the strength to regain control. In one quick movement he grasped her wrist, removed her hand from him, then scooped his arms around her thighs lifting her against the wall. A soft smile formed on her face as her arms hooked around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her by shallowly thrusting inside her and quickly pulling back out completely. Her legs tightened their grip around his waist in an effort to pull him deeper.

"Who is the tease now." She groaned as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and kissed him. He continued teasing her as she rolled her hips attempting to push him deeper. She gently bit down on his lower lip then soothed it with her tongue. "Jason, please." She begged.

He finally pushed himself completely within her. His lips fused with hers as he began moving hard and fast. She moaned into his mouth as her nails drug across his neck and rested on his shoulders, grasping at his skin. The water continued pouring over their bodies as they moved in rhythm, quickly coming together. Jason held her until their breathing finally slowed. Her legs unwrapped from his waist and he kissed her as he pulled her back to the center of the shower so the water fell directly over them. "Mmmm… can we just stay in all day?" she asked breaking the kiss.

He smiled, "We have to go get the boys from Monica soon…". His arm reached behind her and turned off the shower. "But we don't have to leave quite yet."

* * *

Elizabeth followed Jason through numerous rooms before finally finding Monica, Emily, Cameron, Jake and Spencer in the Diningroom eating lunch.

"Mommy… daddy!" Cameron yelled then jumped from his chair and hugged them both.

"Uhh, sorry we are a little late." Jason mumbled.

Emily waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. The boys were having too much fun to go home anyway. We played hide and seek, the house is so big it takes forever to find someone."

"Are you two hungry? I can have cook make you both a plate." Monica offered and disappeared into the kitchen before they could answer.

Elizabeth looked at Jason who shrugged and Elizabeth nodded, taking a seat at the long table. Jason sat beside her, remaining silent. Although his relationship with Emily was good and his relationship with Monica was improving, there was something about being in the house… the Quartermaine mansion. He felt the presence of Jason Quartermaine, at least the expectation of him being Jason Quartermaine still there.

"So, tell me about the will, how did it go yesterday?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth sat up as Monica returned with two plates loaded with piles of luncheon meats, cheeses and a few slices of bread on each. "Sorry, she wasn't sure what kind of sandwich you'd each prefer so she figured she would leave the decision up to you."

"That's perfect." Elizabeth said putting together a sandwich and taking a bite. Monica picked Jake up from his high chair and sat back in her chair. She rested Jake on her knee and bounced him, making him giggle.

Cameron stood from his chair, "Mama, I done. Can Spencer and me go play?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Go ahead but we aren't going to be here too much longer, ok?"

Cameron nodded and ran out of the room, Spencer followed closely behind after looking at Emily who nodded her head in approval.

"As I was saying… how did it go yesterday?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason then folded her hands in her lap. "Well, it was not quite what I expected."

"How so?" Emily asked then cut Elizabeth off as she opened her mouth to speak. "Liz, you don't have to talk about it if you don't feel up to it or don't want to share it."

"No, it's ok. You will find out sooner or later." Elizabeth said. "Apparently Grams was quite wealthy."

Emily's eyes widened, "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea… like really, really… and she left trusts for the boys but most of it to me, kind of. She wants me to start a non-profit for single parents with the money. Help with education costs and healthcare and daycare, stuff like that… getting them back on their feet."

"You're kidding me. Are you going to do it?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's what she wanted for me to do with her money and I will not let her down, or at least I will try not to. I haven't really had the time to sit down and really absorb it all yet." She took a bite from her sandwich then continued. "I don't know anything about running something like this." She looked over at Monica who was sitting quietly, listening to her speak. Monica looked up and met Elizabeth's eyes. "You knew about this, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

Monica nodded. "Audrey mentioned it to me before she went to the lawyer."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm glad she had a friend to go to. I just hope I can do this. I don't know anything about fundraising or managing the finances… I have trouble balancing a checkbook." She said with a smile.

"Liz, you are amazing, I am sure you will do Audrey proud." Emily said reassuringly.

Jason nodded to Emily and winked at Elizabeth. His cell rang and he stepped out of the room to take his call.

"Maybe you can talk to Jax or Nicholas… they are both experienced with fundraising and may be able to help you get started with the business end." Emily suggested.

Monica nodded, "and Jax can probably get you some office space."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "I don't think it is a good idea for me to work in a building that Carly owns, or co-owns. I'd rather have a more relaxed office, maybe down by the waterfront but I want to try to do it from home as much as possible. The whole point when we got back from Italy was for me to be home more with the boys and I still want to try to do that. I need to work that part out, I haven't really sat down and come up with a plan."

"You can probably start by having some sort of charity event, a ball or something." Emily suggested.

"It's just like you to suggest that. If I do then you will have to help me. I'm going to need a few days to get it all figured out. Tell Nicholas I may be giving him a call and I will probably contact Jax too. Thank you for suggesting them." Elizabeth stood from the table. "I should head out, thank you both so much for taking the boys last night. We had a good night."

Emily put her hand up, "Stop there, I don't want to know any more."

Elizabeth laughed, "I wasn't going to say any more. Anyway thanks again."

Monica and Emily stood and walked out of the room with her. They gathered up the boys and found Jason outside on the phone yelling at someone about a shipment. He quickly ended his call and they pulled away as Luke was turning down the road. Elizabeth was thankful they had missed each other. She was not yet ready to deal with Luke's outbursts.

* * *

I 'm sorry for the lack of updates. Maybe it's because of their lack of airtime recently or just being busy in real life, but I have had trouble sitting down and writing lately. The next few chapters should come a little quicker and hopefully I will get back on track giving you guys a chapter every few days.


	25. Chapter 25

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 25

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror looking at her side profile. It seemed like just overnight her belly now had a bump. The past few weeks had been hectic and now Jason was out of town. He had left two days ago but was due back tonight. Since she had found out about the will things had moved so fast. She had met with both Jax and Nicholas, both had given her great advice and guidance.

So far she had met with a lawyer and had the mission statement and other various legal items completed. Once the non profit was officially created she began planning a fundraiser. After toying with multiple ideas Jax talked her into to a black tie formal. He offered up the Metrocourt to host the affair and included all food and beverages as part of his donation. Elizabeth could not pass that up even though it did involve having to deal with Carly.

Plans were being made and ideas were flowing but Elizabeth had no idea how to pull it all together. Sure she wanted to help single parents with housing, finances, education and healthcare but she had no idea how to find these parents. She didn't exactly want to take out an add in the newspaper. She had to depend on word of mouth. Spinelli was creating a website and from what she had seen so far it was coming along quite well. He kept talking about html code, flash something and hyperlinks, all of which were beyond her comprehension. He was including a form that would be a kind of application of sort. She did not want the process to be so formal but Jax and Nicholas told her that it had to be somewhat formal or else she was opening herself up for audits and cons. One of the last things she definitely needed was an office. She was dreading this, she hated offices, desks and the monotonous paperwork that was always associated with them. The other thing that she still needed was help. Running this on her own was not something she was prepared to do. She needed someone honest and organized… someone that has a heart like Audrey had… and that needs a job. Suddenly a light bulb went off and she got excited as she dialed her phone.

"Hey, it's Elizabeth."

"Hi, how is everything going? Did you need me to baby-sit because I haven't see the boys in a while and I would love to."

"No Georgie, actually I was wondering if you wanted a job… a full time job working with me." Elizabeth said.

"Uh… doing what?" Georgie asked apprehensively.

Elizabeth spent the next few minutes explaining to Georgie about the organization, how it came about and the goals. "What I need is someone that can help… I cannot be at the office all the time and need some dependable. I know you are in school and you can work around your schedule. I'm not exactly a hundred percent positive of exactly what I need you to do but for now I just need help with everything." Elizabeth joked. "I'm not the most organized person and with the baby on the way and Cameron and Jake and just everything…"

Georgie was laughing. "Elizabeth, I would love to help out."

"Really? Because I will pay you good. Well not great, it is a non profit but I remember how much I made when I worked at Kelly's and I will pay you more then that… how about… ummm"

Elizabeth was silent for a minute and Georgie spoke. "How about we talk about the money later. I am really happy to help you and your cause."

"Georgie you are great. I know you will be such a great fit. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad to help you. I do need to talk to Mike though. I don't want to leave him hanging, maybe Lulu will pick up some extra shifts. I will give you a call later today and let you know when I can start."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks again and I will talk to you later."

Elizabeth hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Georgie was perfect for the job… now she just needed an office.

* * *

"I can't believe you offered up our hotel for a charity event without talking to me about it first." Carly shot.

Jax wiped his hand over his face. "Carly, we have charity events here all the time."

"Yes but you always talk to me about it first… and we always give them a reduced rate, not free." She whined.

Jax shook his head, "It is a complete tax write off. You are just angry because it is Elizabeth's charity."

"Of course I am. Miss goody two shoes is now going for sainthood with her new little charity she is starting."

"Carly, we are doing this because it is a good cause. If I remember correctly you were once a single mother that needed help." Jax said crossing his arms over his chest. "Or have you forgotten what it was like to be a single mother struggling with a job and child?"

"Of course I have not forgotten and I would be happy to make a donation to the charity but this… it's too much Jax."

"No it's not and we are doing it. I already told Elizabeth that we would be happy to host her fundraising ball. This 'issue' that you have with Elizabeth needs to stop. She is a good person, and might I remind you she has saved the life of your best friend multiple times. She also did something for me before and even though I was paying her… I know that she was happy to do it just to help out. The reason everyone thinks Elizabeth is a nice person is because she really is."

Carly looked around the room then back at Jax, "Ok, I'm here meeting my husband not the Elizabeth Webber fan club."

"Morgan." Jax corrected. "Elizabeth Morgan."

"Whatever."

"Well, we are meeting with Elizabeth tomorrow to go over the menu and plans. I would appreciate it if you would be nice to her."

Carly made a face as though she had just sucked on a lemon.

--

Jason walked into the office and found Sonny and Skye mauling each other on his desk. Annoyed that they did not even have the decency to lock the door Jason cleared his throat to announce his presence. Skye slid off the desk wiping her index finger along her bottom lip. Sonny walked over to the small table and grabbed himself a bottle of water. "Jason, I didn't expect you back to later."

"So I see." Jason replied with his arms crossed over his chest. Skye hurried past Jason and out of the office. She did not seem embarrassed, actually slightly proud. Once she was gone Jason again spoke. "I thought you had this under control."

"I do."

"That's not what it looks like Sonny." Jason spat.

"Look, I know she is playing me. I just don't know exactly what it is that she wants out of the deal. We are making a lot of money with Alcazar's piers. Don't worry about Skye, I won't let her cross us."

"It doesn't look like you are exactly focused."

Sonny smiled, "I'm just having a little fun… you should try it sometime."

"This isn't funny. She is probably working with someone, Rick maybe our friends in Miami. Has she been watched?"

Sonny nodded, "And there is nothing and has been nothing to report. She has been a girl scout since we started our little business arrangement." He shook his head. "Whatever she is up to… I think she is working alone, she has her own plans. She thinks she is seducing me and she thinks Kate left town because of her but Kate left on her own. She couldn't handle my life."

Jason shook his head but stayed silent, waiting for Sonny to continue.

"Have you been home yet? Why don't you go home and see your family." Sonny suggested.

Jason shook his head, "I had a few things to take care of here first so I stopped on my way home from the airport. Don't change the subject Sonny. I don't like this."

"You don't have to like everything we do. Skye is being handled and that is it, this conversation is over."

Jason turned to the door and spoke before walking out. "I don't trust her and to be honest, when a woman is involved you lose focus Sonny. Watch out." Jason said and walked out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 26

Elizabeth and Georgie walked into the Metrocourt, Elizabeth was on the phone with the manager of the new space she rented. As it turned out he also owned an apartment complex and was wanted to offer discounted lease rates when she has single parents that need somewhere to live.

"That is amazing of you to offer, thank you."

The voice on the other end sighed, "Well, my mother died when I was young and I only had my father, he worked two jobs and it was a constant struggle to even meet the rent. I am happy to help."

"Well you are a great person for doing this. I will see you tomorrow to go through the renovations on the office." She said then hung up the phone.

Elizabeth slipped the phone in her purse as they walked down the hallway toward Jax's office. "I can't believe the generous people that are coming forward for this."

"I can, for most people they just need a cause that is close to their heart… like you." Georgie said with a smile. "You have been there and know what help these families need. I know that your grandmother gave you the push by leaving the money specifically for it but I think in your heart it is something that you were put on this earth to do."

"I'm not the only one doing it now." Elizabeth said with a wink.

Jax turned the corner, "Good afternoon ladies." He said in his thick aussie accent.

"Hello." Elizabeth and Georgie said in unison.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth." He asked taking a quick glance at her growing belly.

She nodded, "I'm good. The morning sickness is finally gone, but now I'm starting to tire easily."

"Carly is feeling the same."

"Feeling the same how?" her voice came from around the corner an instant before she appeared.

Jax pointed at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth was just talking about how she is tiring easily due to the pregnancy."

Carly gave Jax a cold look and continued it when she glanced at Elizabeth. "Let's get this over with." She said motioning for them to follow her. As they walked she began talking, "We will have the room set up for a hundred people. Jax already said he would include open bar and food but we need to discuss a menu." She pushed the button for the elevator and it opened right away. They all filed in and Carly pushed the button for the top floor.

Jax spoke up, "We have a banquet menu but we can serve anything you want. If there is an entrée that is not listed there that is on the regular restaurant menu, we can do that."

Carly's eyes bore into Jax as he continued. "And I have a few friends I have mentioned this benefit to that are interested in attending and contributing. I am confident that you will not be disappointed in the final tally."

The doors opened to the elevator and Carly exited first heavy on her heels. She walked over to the bar and returned with the menus. The four of them sat at a table and created a menu starting with the appetizers and ending with the dessert. Georgie sat and took notes for Elizabeth the entire time they were there, making a few suggestions along the way. Elizabeth bit her tongue and did not take the bait when Carly made caddy comments.

"Do you have any other questions or needs?" Jax asked.

_'Well besides wanting to slamming your head repeatedly on this table…'_ Elizabeth thought then shook her head, "I don't think…"

Carly cut her off, "I am sure there isn't anything else she need. We have given her a sixty thousand dollar fundraiser for free."

"Carly!" Jax admonished.

"It's fine, I appreciate it… all of it. I know this is hard for you Carly but it is for a good cause." Elizabeth replied democratically. _'It's the only reason I am dealing with your shitty tantrums.'_ She thought to herself.

Carly rolled her eyes and stood from the table. "I need to get back to work. You can just call us if you have any questions or changes." She quickly turned and walked toward the elevators.

Jax stood from the table as did Georgie and Elizabeth. "I'll send you a list of guests that I would like to invite…" suddenly a thump distracted them and they turned toward the direction of the sound. "Carly!" Jax yelled as he ran toward her body that was laying on the ground in front of the elevator.

Elizabeth followed Jax and knelt beside her feeling for her pulse. "Georgie, call 911." Elizabeth said. "She has a fever." Elizabeth said feeling Carly's clammy skin. "Jax, you said she has been tired, has she been sick?"

Jax shrugged, "I don't think so."

Elizabeth felt Carly's stomach to make sure it was not hard from a contraction "She has a temperature and feels clammy…"

"Wha… what?" Carly said opening her eyes.

"Carly?" Jax called brushing her hair from her face. "Are you ok?"

Carly blinked a few times before she pulled her body up. Her face was pale and she seemed slightly disoriented. "What happened?" she asked looking around the room.

"Carly, you passed out. Do you feel any pain?" Elizabeth asked. Carly shook her head. "Have you eaten today?"

Carly nodded, "I had breakfast with the boys and just had lunch with Jax before you got here." Carly replied weakly.

Georgie held up the phone, "Should I still call 911?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, but Jax, you should take her to the hospital so she can get checked out, make sure the baby is ok. I think she may just have the flu or maybe just dehydrated or both."

"What are you a doctor now?" Carly said in a whisper but nastily. "You aren't even a nurse anymore, you got fired."

"Yea, she's fine." Elizabeth said as she stood back up and hit the elevator button. "Make sure she gets checked out, even though she doesn't feel any pain you don't want to take the chance when you are pregnant."

"I will, thank you Elizabeth." Jax said as the elevator chimed its arrival.

"No problem, thank you both." Elizabeth said and stepped into the elevator.

"Bye" Georgie said following Elizabeth into the elevator.

Jax watched the doors close to the elevator then helped Carly to her feet. "Carly, you are warm… are you ok to walk?"

Carly nodded and Jax helped her over to a table. He went to the bar and retrieved a bottle of water. "Here, drink this, Elizabeth said you may be dehydrated."

Jax picked up the phone on the bar and dialed, "Cancel my and Mrs. Jacks appointments for this afternoon. Thanks you." He hung up the phone.

"Come on, we are going to the hospital." He said stretching out an hand for her.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine, I'm just tired." Carly stated attempting to speak in a normal tone.

"No you aren't Carly, you have a fever and need to get checked out."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I pushed this story aside for a little while to finish another one. I promise more updates are coming close behind... hopefully you will like what I have in store!


	27. Chapter 27

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 27

"I can't believe this is next week already." Georgie said sipping her orange soda. She never particularly cared for it before but seemed to be drinking it more often. They were sitting in an empty office, empty except for the two desks they had bought and the plant Spinelli had given Georgie for her desk.

Elizabeth nodded, noticing Georgie looking at the African violet that Spinelli had brought her the day before. She was confused on their relationship, unsure if they were friends or more then friends. She had a feeling Georgie was just as confused. She obviously had feelings for Spinelli but the young techie seemed to be oblivious to them. Still he behaved as a boyfriend or good friend would. They spent many nights together at the Penthouse watching old movies or playing Spinelli's computer games. Elizabeth even noticed Georgie's sudden fondness of orange soda. "Can I ask you a question, non work related?"

Georgie looked in Elizabeth's direction and smiled, "Sure."

"What is going on with you two… you and Spinelli? It's obvious that there are feelings."

Georgie smiled and slightly blushed then shrugged her shoulders. "He seems to have more of a liking for needy girls."

Elizabeth angled her head and leaned back in her chair, resting her hands on her growing belly. "Georgie, he looks at you like you are the only person in the room, even when the room is full of people."

Georgie shook her head, "Unless Lulu is there… or Nadine"

"Lulu is… let's just say that she is a nice girl but not Spinelli's type. Nadine, she is just a friend and nothing more."

"Well someone needs to tell him that. He sits there pining for them both, depending on the day and I am not the fighting type, if he doesn't like me then I am not about to force him to."

"So you do like him?" Elizabeth asked as her lips turned up in a smile.

Georgie nibbled on her bottom lip, nodded her head and shrugged at the same time.

"Have you ever thought about telling him how you feel…asking him if he feels the same?"

Georgie shook her head as the door to the office opened. Jason walked in with Spinelli following behind carrying a plastic bag in one hand and his laptop in the other.

"Heeeyy." Elizabeth said glancing at Georgie and giving her a wink as she stood and met Jason for a hug and quick peck. "What are you guys doing here?"

Spinelli walked over to Georgie's desk and placed the bag on top. "Greetings, Stonecold and I figured you busy ladies would be in need of some lunch."

Elizabeth noticed the sparkle in Georgie's eyes when Spinelli listed the food items that were in the bag. They had bought half of the stuff on the menu at Kelly's, not knowing what the ladies were in the mood to eat.

"Spinelli, that's great, thank you." Georgie said as she dug through the bag, pulling out the Styrofoam containers.

"Well your appreciation is well received fair Georgie."

"I am starved." Elizabeth said as she moved the stack of papers to the side of her desk. "You guys are so great to us." She looked at Georgie who was watching Spinelli load French fries onto a plate. "Um Jason, before I forget, can you come look at one of the doors, it keeps sticking?"

Jason shot her a questioning look but followed her from the room anyway. He followed her down a short hallway and stopped outside of a small storeroom. "What door?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "They are fine. I just wanted to give Spinelli and Georgie a minute alone… and I wanted to thank you for bringing me lunch." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Within seconds he had her pinned to the wall and she was suddenly wishing they were at home, or at least alone.

Jason, aware of their surroundings, stopped and rested his head on her shoulder as he let out a groan. "How about we send Spinelli and Georgie on an errand or something." He whispered.

Elizabeth laughed, "You already brought the food, besides I'm not going to be here much longer. We can meet at home before I pick the boys up from Monica's."

Jason lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. His lips formed a devious smile as he trailed his fingertips repeatedly up and down the length of her arm, his other arm was firmly wrapped around her waist holding her body against his. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling that was causing chills throughout her body. "You sure you want to wait?" he asked in a low, raspy voice.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as if she was regaining her strength. A smile formed on her lips. "Well, if we wait then… then we have all afternoon at home till we have to pick up the boys, and I am sure we can tell Monica we have some things to do and may need to pick them up a little late." Her face flushed slightly at the thought.

Jason's eyes narrowed, "I like the way you think Mrs. Morgan." He looked back toward the main office where they had left Spinelli and Georgie. "What did you mean when you said you wanted to give them a minute alone?"

"I think there is something between them. Well I know Georgie has feeling for him but…"

Jason cut her off, "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"I think they'd make a perfect couple… actually we are the perfect couple but they may be a close second if they would stop being so shy."

Jason released her and walked back into the main office where Spinelli was talking about a new on-line computer game. Jason could not help but notice the way Georgie was listening intently to every word he said. Maybe Elizabeth was right but it was none of their business. They sat and ate their lunch then Jason and Spinelli left them to finish their work. Elizabeth did not push the subject of Spinelli any further but she did suggest that Georgie bring a date to the charity event and perhaps she should bring Spinelli as her escort.

* * *

Elizabeth was physically exhausted. She had arrived home and Jason was already there waiting for her. At first they did not even make it up the stairs. Jason had been so anxious waiting for her that they only made it to the couch. Then he followed Elizabeth upstairs. She went up to retrieve a new shirt because Jason had grown impatient with the buttons of her previous one and a few of them now laid on the floor in the Livingroom. The second time was much slower. Elizabeth had gotten a new shirt from her closet and when she went to put it on Jason said, "What are you doing?"

He was standing in the doorway watching her with his arms folded. "What happened to all afternoon?"

Elizabeth blushed and put her shirt on the chair then gathering her strength, slowly and erotically removed the rest of her clothing while Jason watched from the doorway. He was barely able to stand, his mouth was dry and by the time he crossed the room to her he thought he was going to explode without even touching her. He recovered however and they took their time, making sure they explored every sensitive spot on each others bodies that they had each grown to know. In the end Elizabeth was on her back half asleep while Jason rested on his side facing her, his head propped up on his hand while the other rested protectively on her belly. He watched her slowly drift off to sleep, joining her soon after.

* * *

"Wise Georgie, forgive me for asking but you seem slightly preoccupied today. Can I be of assistance?" Spinelli asked.

Georgie was standing in front of the Penthouse balcony looking out over the harbor. Her conversation with Elizabeth has created a battle within her. She was afraid that if she made a move on Spinelli that their friendship could end if he did not return her feelings. On the other hand she wanted to take the chance, maybe he felt the same. She could ask him as a friend to escort her to the charity ball or she could tell him she has feelings and it could be a date… if he said yes. Sure Spinelli is a nice guy and would let her down gently but she knew that things would not be the same after.

"Spinelli, can I ask you a question?" she said, her eyes fixed on a freighter that was slowly gliding out of the port.

"Anything." He stated with a comforting smile.

"Umm… do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Spinelli smiled, "Why I would be most honored to escort you to the festivities."

She finally turned to face Spinelli and went to continue but lost her nerve the second she saw him. "Good because Elizabeth told me I should bring an escort."

He turned back toward his laptop and started tapping on the keys as Georgie continued. "Thank you Spinelli, you really are a great… friend to me." she mumbled as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Part of her hoped he would show a sign, something that would tell her that he felt more for her but instead he graciously smiled and said, "And you to me as well wise Georgie" as he continued typing on his keyboard.

"I need to go and run a few errands for Elizabeth and I have an exam tomorrow night so I should study for it tonight since I am working tomorrow and I really don't want to have to repeat this class because it is so boring." Georgie rambled as she headed for the door. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

Spinelli nodded and said "Bye." But she was gone before he even looked up from his computer.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all for your patience between updates. Sorry it has been so long and I promise it will never be that long between updates again. I have modified my direction of this story a little so please bear with me over the next few chapters while I work a few storylines out.

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 28

Jason stepped behind Elizabeth and took her small zipper between his fingers. He gently tugged it up.

"Be careful… I never should have bought a silk dress. The zipper always sticks on this fabric." She groaned.

Jason smiled and looked at her in the mirror, "Maybe we should take it as a sign and take this dress off."

"Believe me, I would much rather stay here alone with you and not have to wear this damn dress… ugh." She whined as he finally got the zipper to the top and she turned to see her profile.

Jason leaned his chest into her back and turned her back toward the mirror. Her dress was royal blue with a simple empire seam. It hung straight, a slight baby bump appearing through the thin fabric and her hair was pulled back in a simple twist. His hands slid over her stomach "No ugh… you need to stop that." His head dipped and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. "You are beautiful and god… so, so sexy."

"F-Fine I will not say it anymore, I may think it but I won't say it." She said angling her head when his lips again dipped to her neck. Her hands covered his on her stomach. "We re… we really should go."

"Um hm." He hummed into her neck and trailed kisses to her ear. His head lifted again and looked at them both in the mirror. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too. And let me just say… as I have said before… you look gorgeous in a tux."

An hour later they entered the Metrocourt restaurant. It was simply decorated. Jax and Carly were at the bar going over last minute directions with the staff. Jason and Elizabeth approached them and Carly smiled. "One thing I will say miss Lizzie, you got him into a tuxedo."

Elizabeth smiled at the partial complement from Carly. "How are you feeling Carly?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine and so is the baby." Carly plainly stated. "Everything should be all set for tonight. Robert is in charge of everything and can help you if you need anything."

"Thank you Carly, for everything." Elizabeth said sincerely.

Before Carly could respond they were distracted by the couple exiting the elevator. Georgie wore a beautiful long, white, strapless gown that appeared to be chiffon. Spinelli was wearing a beige suit and his hair was slicked back. He looked rather sophisticated and she was glowing. Elizabeth noticed a small smile from Georgie when Spinelli offered his arm for her. She politely thanked him and they walked toward the group.

"Georgie, you look beautiful." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, so do you." Georgie said. "How is everything, can I help?"

"Everything seems to be going fine." Elizabeth answered.

As the guest started filling the room, Elizabeth got more and more nervous. Jason stayed by her side as she greeted the guests and reviewed her goals for the charity for everyone that was interested. They all seemed pleased with her objectives and praised her for her contributions.

Elizabeth's attention was drawn to Georgie who seemed to be sitting at a table on the side of the crowded room. She was alone and watching Spinelli fawning over Nadine. Jason followed her gaze and shook his head. He bent so he could whisper in her ear, "No matchmaker tonight."

She pouted, "But look at her, she looks miserable, he is just oblivious. He obviously cares about her but…"

"Elizabeth…"

She shook her head and offered him a smile, "Don't worry, let me just go talk to her."

Jason shook his head but could not help but laugh, "go ahead, whatever makes you happy."

"Well you make me happy and maybe that's what I want for her, someone to make her happy like I am."

Jason smiled and rolled his eyes as Elizabeth released his hand and crossed the room to Georgie. He watched as Elizabeth sat beside her and attempted to cheer Georgie up but it did not seem to be working. Knowing that Elizabeth would be preoccupied with this he decided to take matters in his own hands and walked over to where Spinelli was hovering around Nadine. "Spinelli." Jason said calling him to the bar where they would be away from anyone's wandering ears.

"Oh Stonecold, how may I assist…"

"I thought you came with Georgie?"

"Well I did accompany fair Georgie but Nadine…"

Jason raised his hand prompting Spinelli to stop talking. "Look, I am only going to talk to you about this once since it is painfully obvious to everyone but you… Georgie likes you."

Spinelli angled his head and looked at Jason confused. "The jackal is rather fond of her as well. She is a great companion to the jackal."

"No, Spinelli, I mean she likes you as more of a friend."

"No" Spinelli said waving his hand toward Jason.

"Yes." Jason simply stated then walked away, leaving Spinelli stunned as the elevator opened and Sonny stepped out with Skye by his side. Jason sighed. He could not understand what was going through Sonny's mind. Skye was obviously scamming or working some sort of angle. In all of his research, Spinelli came up with nothing. She seemed to me clean and genuinely wanting to be partners with their organization but something just was not right. He had a feeling and usually his instincts were right. He had assigned a tail to her a few days ago and so far had gotten nothing but he hoped that the tail would prove him right before Sonny discovered they were there. Sonny would not be happy if he found out that Jason did not trust him or his choices but he seemed to be getting sloppy lately and Jason was not about to take the chance with is life or his family.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped up on the portable stage and Georgie stood beside her. Georgie wondered where Spinelli was, she had seen him over talking to Jason while she spoke with Elizabeth then his disappeared. She scanned the crowd and could not find him but did see Nadine so she was relieved that he had not ditched her completely for another woman.

"I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for coming." Elizabeth said nervously into the microphone. "I am Elizabeth Morgan, the director of the Audrey Hardy Foundation. Here beside me is Georgie Jones, she is our Administrator. This organization was the brain child of a wonderful woman. Audrey Hardy spent her life as a dedicated nurse, wife, mother, grandmother and great-grandmother. She left this world with a gift, one that I am doing all in my power to bestow. As a single mother my grandmother supported me and helped to guide me through hard times. It was her help and faith in me that gave me strength to be the best mother that I could." Her voice got shaky with her last few words. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and continued. "As I was saying, she left behind a gift, she wanted to help others, beyond her family, and she wanted me to do it. This brings us to why I am here and why you all are here as well. This foundation is here to provide for an often forgotten portion of our community… the struggling, single parent."

"Sure some single mothers and fathers have fabulous jobs and are quite successful. Not all are so lucky. Often these single parents are widows or divorced. Many of our men and women are serving our country overseas leaving one parent behind to care for their children. And some, some are just due to poor choices, abuse, financial hardship… the list goes on. Our goal is to help these families. Our vision is to help provide educations, daycare, assistance on groceries and other baby needs, and for some we hope to provide assistance for housing."

"Our goal tonight is not only to raise money but also to raise awareness. I know all too well what it is like to worry if today is the day the eviction notice would be in the mail or where the money would come from to get the power turned back on. I would never have taken a handout and that is not what this foundation is about. It is about assistance and learning how to support your family, eventually on your own. We will only be providing aid to those currently employed and there will be a periodic review of all cases to avoid abuse of the support."

"Everyone will find a packet on your tables that includes our mission statement and various other documents about the foundation. I wanted to take this chance to thank everyone for coming out tonight and supporting us. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask myself or Georgie. Thank you."

The crowd had gathered around the small stage while she spoke and they all offered a quick clap of approval as she stepped down to where Jason stood beside the stage. He kissed her temple as she let out a sigh of relief.

"You did good." He praised.

Elizabeth laughed, "Did I sound as nervous as I felt. I tried not to stutter or babble too much."

"It was perfect."

"I must say cookie…" Carly said walking up to them, "It was a good speech and you probably opened a few wallets with it."

Jason and Elizabeth were both stunned at Carly's complement and apparently it showed on their faces.

"Oh come on, I may be hard on you sometimes but I call it as I see it. Lucky for you though, I'm only good for one complement a night so you may wanna steer clear for the rest of the night cookie." Carly snickered.

Carly turned and walked away as Elizabeth chuckled. Georgie stepped out from behind Elizabeth when she spotted Spinelli coming in from the terrace. She crossed the room to him and he stopped when she approached him. "Spinelli, I haven't seen you in a while, is everything ok?"

Spinelli fidgeted, "Well you see, fair Georgie, I was… I uhhh… the jackal had to escape the multitude of guests for a flash."

Georgie's eyes narrows, "Are you ok Spinelli?"

"I ummm… yes wise Georgie." Spinelli answered before an awkward silence fell over them.

Georgie looked over her shoulder then back at Spinelli, "Would you care to dance with me Spinelli?"

Spinelli's eyes widened and he fidgeted again before nodding, "I would be honored." Spinelli reached for her hand and they walked toward the dance floor. He was nervous and unsure if what Jason had told him was true. When he reached the floor he did his best John Travolta move and tugged on her arm to pull her into him. He instantly regretted not turning around first because if he had he would have seen the waiter walking beside her carrying a tray of full champagne glasses. He had tugged her arm which made her bump into the waiter and the entire tray of glasses fell over, some on the tray, spilling over onto Georgie's dress and the rest falling to the ground, glasses shattering.

Elizabeth witnessed what happened from across the room where she was talking to Jason and Emily. She watched Georgie run from the room in the direction of the bathroom as Spinelli stood there covering his face in embarrassment. He attempted to run after her but stopped short when he noticed her running into the bathroom. Elizabeth turned to Jason, "Can I please have your suit jacket?"

Jason gave her a questioning look.

"Georgie is wearing a white dress and the fabric is very thin."

Jason quickly nodded and shrugged off his jacket.

Elizabeth took the jacket and looked over at Spinelli, "He looks really embarrassed…" she hinted.

Jason picked up on her hint and rolled his eyes, "Yea yea." He watched Elizabeth quickly head toward the ladies room and motioned at the very distraught Spinelli to meet him on the terrace.


	29. Chapter 29

Sequel to Going For It

Chapter 29

Elizabeth handed Georgie a tissue. "Don't worry. No one saw anything, it's a good thing you are wearing a strapless bra though because everyone would have gotten quite the show if you weren't."

Georgie let out a soft laugh as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"So what happened?"

"I guess he tried to pull a Fred Astaire trick and he tugged on my arm but the waiter was right there and I fell right into him." Georgie explained. "I shouldn't have asked him to dance."

"You asked him to dance?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgie nodded, "He wouldn't have asked me and I just wanted to dance with him. I know he likes Nadine. He definitely has a thing for petite blondes, one thing I am not."

Elizabeth grabbed her wrist as she went to blot her wet dress. "Georgie, you are a great person and whether you admit it or not, you are beautiful. Spinelli would be lucky to be with you… if he wasn't so blind to it. He is a typical guy."

"Spinelli… typical?" Georgie joked.

"Well typical as in oblivious. Spinelli is not normal... but he is charming in his own Spinelli kind of way."

Georgie nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought anymore about talking to him about how you feel?"

Georgie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want things to be awkward. You know how he gets, and he is one of my best friends, I don't want to lose that."

"You know, take it from me, and I definitely have experience in this subject, you will never get over it, especially if you remain friends. Over the years being friends with Jason only made my feelings for him stronger. Sure to everyone else we were just friends, and part of the time that is all he thought of us, but eventually you wont be able to fight it anymore. Don't be too late. Me and Jason missed out on so many years, especially if he feels the same way you do."

Georgie just nodded and Elizabeth handed her Jason's jacket to wear home.

--

"The jackal has completely humiliated wise Georgie." Spinelli said as he closed the door to the terrace. He covered his face with his hands. He was pacing back and forth in front of Jason.

"Spinelli, calm down and tell me what the hell happened." Jason said with an annoyed tone.

Spinelli began talking wildly using his hands. "Fair Georgie asked me to dance and before I knew what happened, the beverage attendant's tray was toppling onto her beautiful dress." Spinelli let out a sigh and slid down the wall. He sat squatting against the wall with his hands raking through his hair.

"Did you talk to her Spinelli?"

"Nooo, the jackal couldn't even begin to… she is…" he sighed. "I don't want to lose her friendship."

Jason rubbed his hands over his face, "Well if you keep spilling drinks on her it is not going to help matters. I think you should talk to her. If you return the feelings, tell her, and if you do not then let her off easy and hopefully your friendship will remain intact."

"Arrghhh." Spinelli said in a grunt.

Jason's eyes narrowed. He did not want to have this conversation, he was not someone to involve himself in other people's lives… well with the exception of Sonny and Carly. Both constantly reeled him into whatever their problem of the week happens to be. He understood that Spinelli had no family or guidance and the kid was obviously having female issues so he decided to step in and help him out a little… even though it made him uncomfortable.

"Look Spinelli, just go talk to her. If you don't talk to her, things will be awkward between the two of you."

Spinelli stood, "I am supremely grateful for your words of wisdom, Zen master. I am going to converse with her the moment she departs the ladies facilities."

--

"Fair Georgie, an apology could not even begin to describe the shame the jackal feels for causing you the least amount of embarrassment."

"Spinelli, it's ok, I know it was an accident." Georgie said in a soft voice

Spinelli threw his hands up in the air, "Yes, but had I not applied added pull on your delicate limb then the mishap could have been completely avoided."

Georgie sucked in a deep breath, "Spinelli, I need to talk to you about something."

"Wise Georgie, I would not blame you in the least bit if you wished to conclude our friendship." He said looking down at the ground.

"Spinelli, of course I do not want to stop being your friend." His eyes raised from the ground and met hers. Georgie quickly lost her nerve, "Well how about we get out of here. I need to change into some dry clothes."

--

Elizabeth watched as Georgie and Spinelli stepped into the elevator. She really hoped that they could work things out. They were both great people an deserved to have each other. "I guess you will have to go the rest of the night without your tux jacket."

Jason smiled slightly, "And that is a bad thing?"

"I know, you hate getting all dressed up."

He shrugged, "But for you I would do it every day if I had to."

Elizabeth smiled, "There is one more thing that I know you aren't a fan of doing…"

Jason raised his eyebrows and Elizabeth turned her glance toward the dance floor. He followed her eyes and took her hand in his. "I've told you before that I do love to dance with you though." He led her to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. His free hand took hers while her free arm hooked around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I would never pass up the chance to hold you… except for the fact that people can see us and I want to rip that dress off you." His voice was low and his lips were only an inch from her ear, it sent a chill up her back.

She lifted her head from his shoulder giving him a view of her blushing cheeks. "Maybe we'll have to arrange a private dance later then."

"Mmmm, promise?"

"Monica does have the boys all night." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think…"

"Jason?" Max interrupted. He looked between the two of them and knew instantly that he had interrupted more then a dance. They partially separated, their hands were still clasped together and Jason waited for Max to continue. "I'm sorry for the interruption but you know I would not other you tonight if it was not important." Max tipped his head for Jason to join him away from the crowd.

Elizabeth nodded and withdrew her hand from Jason's. "I should mingle a little more anyway."

Jason followed Max over to the end of the bar where nobody would be in listening distance. "Sorry."

"It's ok, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Um, we have a problem with our shipments."

"Which one?"

"All of them." Max answered. "Well most of them."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you mean most of them?"

"It seems that a few of our cargo ships have disappeared. They weren't blown up or hijacked, they are gone. They left South America as scheduled last week, Tuesday and a couple on Wednesday. There has been no distress signal, we need to know what our course of action needs to be."

Jason wiped his hand over his face, "I'll meet you at the warehouse in an hour."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jason walked into the nearly empty warehouse that was awaiting the shipments from the three cargo ships. "Get Spinelli working on this." Jason ordered of Max. "Where is Sonny?"

"He said that he would be here shortly." Max explained.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Tell me what we know so far."

"Ok, the first ship left its port on Tuesday and the other two left their ports on Wednesday. We were in contact with both thru yesterday. As of then they were both on course for an on time arrival. Last night none of the three of them replied to any messages. We thought it was just a coincidence but then we have not been able to contact them today, at all. There has been no reports of explosions or hijacking nor has anyone taken responsibility." Max explained.

"Ok, when Spinelli gets here have him check all coast guard calls and international marine reports. Find out who was on each ship and I want their files as soon as possible. Also, increase security on the families. We are not sure if this is an attack on the organization and I am not taking any chances. I want an extra guard on our houses, even mine when I am home and tell all the guards to be alert at all times." Jason ordered

"What about Sonny?" Milo asked.

"Sonny's not here, obviously there is something more important right now so I am setting our course of action. Get Spinelli researching and call me as soon as he has something." Jason turned but stopped at the door and turned back, "And have him check out Skye again. If they are in fact missing, it was definitely an inside job, tell no one of the missing ships until we know more." Jason added before leaving.

Max quickly removed his phone from his pocket and dialed Spinelli and he mouthed for Milo to call in a few extra guards.

* * *

"And where may I ask is your paternal, yet scary commissioner dude?" Spinelli asked Georgie as she returned down the stairs from her room where she had changed into a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt.

"He is out of town this weekend."

Spinelli nodded and fidgeted nervously. He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his hands constantly adjusted their location.

"Are you ok Spinelli?" Georgie asked as she slid onto the couch beside him.

Spinelli nodded, "I am slightly perplexed about something Stonecold had conversed with me about earlier."

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

Spinelli's eyes widened, "Um, uh…" He hesitated before simply saying, "No."

Georgie's hands were resting, clasped together in her lap. She was so nervous that she squeezed them until her fingertips turned bright white. "Can I ask you a question Spinelli?"

"So long as it is not in regards to my activities with Stonecold and his organization, fire away."

"Well I was wondering, do you…"

The ringing sound of his cell phone interrupted her thought and she groaned. "If you will excuse the jackal for just a second, I cannot disregard the bat phone."

Georgie nodded and stood from the couch, pacing the room while Spinelli was obviously receiving important orders through the line.

"Wise Georgie, regrettably I must depart. There is a matter and it is imperative that I promptly begin investigation." He stood from the couch. "Deepest apologies again for the mishap at the…"

"Spinelli, stop apologizing, its ok."

He nodded and walked to the door as she opened it for him. "The jackal greatly appreciates the fact that you requested him as your escort for the evening."

Georgie leaned into him and he to her. He wrapped his arm around her back and angled his head to the side, Spinelli moving in to hug her and Georgie leaning in to kiss him. She inched her face toward his but he was facing the other direction and completely missed the fact that she was trying to kiss him goodnight.

* * *

By the time Jason made it home it was after one. He had expected Elizabeth to be sound asleep in bed but she wasn't. Instead she was sitting in the arm chair in their bedroom with her feet kicked up on the small ottoman in front of it. She was furiously writing on a notepad and there was a radio on in the background playing soft music. He stood and watched her for a few minutes. She was so deep in thought between what she was doing and humming along with the music that she did not notice him standing in the doorway. Jason was not sure what song it was that she was singing. He was never much into music, he liked to listen but was never someone to buy a CD and definitely never download a song or even know how to even try to. When in his car the radio was usually off and if it was on he had it turned down so he could barely hear it.

His eyes ran down the length of her body. She had a thin blanket covering most of herself but one of her legs were thrown over the top of it . That small amount of skin still drove him crazy. He was tempted to kiss every inch of her exposed leg but instead chose to remain to the side and watch her for a little while longer.

Unfortunately for him his cell phone blew his cover. When she heard it ring she jumped and her pen drew a dark line across the page she was writing on. "Jason" She screeched.

He smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket, "Yea?"

He paused and listened to the voice on the other end, "No, tell Spinelli not to listen to Sonny. I want him looking at all possibilities."

Jason grew agitated listening to the voice and spoke again, "Tell Sonny to call me if he has a problem." He spat into the phone then flipped it closed and tossed it over onto the bed.

"Everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason leaned back against the dresser that was across the room from where she was sitting. He nodded as he wiped his hand down his face.

"Anything you want to… or can talk about?" she asked as she placed her notebook on the small table beside the chair.

"Nothing to worry about, so far it's nothing."

"You don't sound so convincing."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you clean up."

She raised her hand and waved his apology off. "There was nothing to do, just gather my things and the pledges by a few donors."

"It went good." He stated.

"Yes, it did. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." He said as he stood straight up and crossed the room to her.

"You always say that, you don't even realize when you help me anymore and it seems that all you do. I want to help you, what can I do for you?"

Jason laughed, a naughty, sexy laugh.

"Well, I did promise you a private dance." She said as she stood from the chair. She placed the blanket that had been covering her body over the back of the chair.

"Mmm." Jason growled when he saw that she was wearing her white nightgown, the one she had worn for him in Italy and was similar to the dress she wore in Italy as well… the dress he practically ripped off her when they returned to the villa after the opera.

He was still wearing his tuxedo shirt and she quickly made her way down the front and unfastened the buttons then pulled it off him. He was wearing a thin, white tank top undershirt and black dress pants. She wrapped her hands around his neck and trailed her fingertips up to lace through his short hair, placed a chaste kiss on his lips then rested her head on his shoulders. He snaked his arms around her waist and they began slowly swaying to the soft music. They could barely hear the music and really could care less if it was even on.

They stood swaying in the middle of their bedroom for numerous songs, neither attempting to move away. Every so often she would lift her head and their lips would meet for a gentle but passion filled kiss, only to return back to his shoulder. His fingertips traced lazy circles against her back and would occasionally leave their position and trace her spine and neck then return to the small circles.

Elizabeth finally stepped out of his hold and crossed the room to the stereo. He watched as her hips swayed under the thin fabric of her gown. She pushed a few buttons and the radio grew much louder. She returned to Jason, took his hand and led him to the chair she had been sitting in when he returned home. She guided him to sit and kneeled beside the chair, lifting his legs and slowly removing his shoes then his socks. Moving to kneel between his legs, she ran her hand up his legs, starting at his ankles and stopping on his muscular thighs. Her hands kneaded the muscles below them and he let out a light groan that was barely audible over the radio. His hands moved and cupped her face but she shook her head. Her hands left his thighs and removed his from her face then placed them each on an arm of the chair. "No touching… yet."

He let out a playful sigh and let her continue. Her hands slid from his and moved up his arms, stopping to kneed various muscles on their trip to his shoulders. She stood from her knees and moved to sit on his lap. Her gown lifted enough so she could straddle his thighs and he caught a quick glimpse of her lack of underwear. He groaned, loud this time, and his hands tightened on the arm of the chair, attempting to allow her to maintain control as he lost his own.

Her hands explored his shoulders as she continued to kneed the muscled beneath them. He watched her intently, his crystal blue eyes darkening more with each touch. Her hands slid lower and tugged on his shirt. She slid her hands under the bottom seam of his shirt and drug her nails up his chest, taking the shirt with her. "Lift your arms." She ordered.

Jason complied and she quickly pulled the shirt over his head. His hands came down and rested on her hips but she stopped and met his eyes. After a short silent battle he removed his hands from her hips and placed them back on the arm of the chair. She smiled, dipped her head and began peppering kisses across his chest and stomach. Her hands followed her lips and her lips followed her hands. For all too long she drove him crazy with her touches and kisses on his chest, arms, neck and stomach. She could feel him rock hard through his pants. She kissed his neck then moved her lips to his ear, gently biting on his lobe then soothing it with her tongue and lips. "Jason" she whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "You are so sexy."

His fingertips dug deeper into the arm of the chair as she rolled her hips over his erection. "Elizabeth." He growled.

"Jason" she whispered hoarsely in his ear. Her hands splayed across his chest as she kissed his neck, his chin, then finally her lips covered his. Her lips quickly parted and their tongues met, each fighting for control. She rolled her hips again causing him to moan and pull his head back from the kiss. He could feel her heat through the fabric of his pants and his control was barely holding on by a thread. She offered him a devious smile and slid down his body and off his legs. She kneeled in front of him again and unfastened his belt, agonizingly slow, her eyes never leaving his. Once unbuckled, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He lifted his hips so she could remove his pants, taking his boxer briefs with them. He released a sigh of relief when he was finally released from the tightness of his pants.

Her hands trailed up his legs as she mumbled how beautiful and sexy he was. Suddenly she was silent as she worshipped the part of his body that had given her so much pleasure so many times. Her lips and tongue worked him as her hands massaged his thighs. The last of his control broke and his hands moved from the arm of the chair to each gather a fistful of her hair. "Elizabeth" he moaned. "Oh god, you feel so…" he moaned again. He tugged on her hair a few times before she finally stopped, lifted her head and looked up at him. She stood, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"You cheated."

He shook his head, "I didn't cheat, I couldn't control myself."

She slid her body back over his, he knees resting on either side of him on the chair. Her mouth formed a slight smile, "I thought Jason Morgan doesn't lose control." She teased.

His hands slid up her thighs and stopped on her hips. Her gown bunched where his arms stopped. "With you, what you do to me, maintaining control all those years. I haven't had control around you since I kissed you that night… that night we made Jake." He said in a husky voice. "I thank god for that night, for you… for our family."

"I know." She whispered and covered his lips with hers for a hungry, eager kiss. His hands slipped the thin straps of her gown over her shoulders and it fell away to gather at her waist. She pulled back from the kiss and raised her arms over her head, inviting him to slip the soft fabric over her head. He quickly fulfilled her invitation and shrugged it over her head, tossing it to the floor. He placed his palms over her growing belly.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered then kissed her collarbone.

"Shhh." She hushed him and shifted her hips, placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and lowered her body, taking him as deep as their bodies would allow. Her hands slid up his shoulders and moved to rest on the sides of his face as she slowly started moving over him. His hands slid from her belly and cupped her breasts, rolling the peaks between his fingers causing her to moan his name. Her lips covered his as her pace quickened and they drank in each others moans. He slid one of his hands from her breast and tightly gripped her rear, guiding her to move faster and harder. Their mouths parted and they were both gasping for air.

Their eyes met and he could feel her getting close. His hand abandoned her other breast and moved his hand to where their bodies were joined. She moaned his name and her body began to shudder as she rode him. Heat flooded her as her orgasm increased throughout her body. Her hands slid from his head and she gripped his biceps. She screeched his name and he followed moaning her name as his orgasm peaked with hers.

Once the waves subsided, she fell forward and kissed him.

"Wow." He said, still breathless.

"I know." She agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her body and held her body against his. They stayed there for a while before Jason finally stood, lifting her in his arms. On the way to the bed, he stopped and turned off the radio which he had blocked out since she first kissed him. "Tired?" she whispered in his ear as he lowered them on the bed.

He shook his head, "Now it's your turn… let's see how much control you have."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The penthouse had not changed in the months since Jason moved out. Spinelli had left everything as it was when Jason lived there, probably because, much like Jason, Spinelli really didn't care what it looked like or how it was decorated.

Jason wiped his hand over his face as Spinelli ran down the list of information he had uncovered. It wasn't much. It turned out that the GPS systems on all three ships had been disabled or destroyed. The merchandise on the shipment was untraceable. Spinelli was now reviewing the list of the crew that worked on each ship.

"What about Skye?" Jason asked leaning on the back of the chair Spinelli was sitting on at the desk.

"Still nothing." Spinelli said regrettably. "Even the watchers of the night have nothing to report on her movements." Spinelli turned back toward Jason, looking away from his computer. "When she is not at her domicile, the seductress is with the godfather, shopping or at times makes a sporadic visit to the estate of the biological family to Stonecold."

Jason angled his head, "The Quartermaines?"

Spinelli nodded, "Undoubtedly bringing baby Lila to spend time with her family… y-your family."

"She never did before, at least not that I know of." Jason pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Max's number, "Max, I want to know next time Skye goes to the Quartermaines… and I want to know who else is there when she goes."

"Sure thing." Max said.

"Everything else ok?" Jason asked.

"Uh, yea. I am waiting on a few more reports from the waterfront but all else seems ok right now."

"Ok." Jason said and closed his phone. "Spinelli, check out Luke Spencer."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Georgie said as she stumbled through the doorway and into the office. She dropped the bag she was carrying and slumped her shoulders when the sound of shattering glass filled the room. "That had a Snapple in it. Damn it!"

Elizabeth stood from her desk and hurried over to help Georgie. She had only been there a few seconds and Elizabeth could already tell that she was having a rough day. They cleaned up the spilled iced tea and pieces of glass then moved to sit at their desks. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked. "Did you talk to him? Better yet, did he talk to you?"

Georgie tucked her hair behind her ears and shrugged, "I tried but he got a call and had to leave. Something he had to do for Jason and Sonny."

"Ah hell!" Elizabeth groaned. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Georgie assured her.

"Not directly but it was my husband that needed him… so I am apologizing for him."

Georgie waved off her apology. "Anyway, we have a lot to do, especially with you going away next week."

"Yea, I was thinking about pushing the trip back. There is just so much that needs to be done and I hate to push it all off on you."

"Elizabeth, that is why you hired me, so you can do this and still have a life and a family. You are not changing the trip, Cameron is looking forward to it so much." Georgie said as she opened the folder with the pledges from the guests at the event. "You really did good last night. The speech was perfect and touching, everyone could tell that you really believe in what you are doing."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well it looks like the press we received last night may have helped. There were a couple of messages this morning. A couple of possible clients. I called them both back and set up appointments for tomorrow afternoon."

"Great… we definitely have a lot to do today then." Georgie said sucking in and releasing a deep breath.

They both worked silently for hours, breaking only to eat and for Elizabeth to call and check on the boys who were still with Monica. She had insisted on keeping the boys for the day because Emily was bringing over Spencer to play with them. Since Elizabeth had a lot to do at work she gratefully agreed.

"Georgie, do you have plans tonight?"

Georgie shook her head, "I don't think so. Do you need a babysitter?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, not at all. Em and Nick are coming over for dinner and I think Jason asked Spinelli to come over too. I'm not trying to push or anything but I thought maybe you'd like to give it another try with him, and maybe it won't be as awkward if there are other people around to break the ice."

Georgie sighed, "See, its not hard for me to talk to Spinelli, he is one of my best friends. Actually I think he is my best friend. I just get nervous when I get all psyched and ready to say something, then something happens and I get all stressed. I've never been in this situation before. With Dylan, we were together for so long and there was never any doubt about how we felt about each other. I thought we were going to be together forever."

"Then Lulu came along." Elizabeth added.

"Yea but things happen for a reason. If it wasn't Lulu then it would have been someone else, it just was not meant to be between us. I don't blame Lulu for that anymore."

"I guess you can kind of say the same thing about me and Lucky, only things did end up getting out of hand in the end." Elizabeth paused. "But I know Jason is it for me and I just, I can see that with you and Spinelli. Jason was that friend that I always turned to and knew he would understand everything I was feeling without judging. I know Spinelli does the same for you and I want that for you, you deserve someone like him." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I don't mean to get all mushy. I guess my hormones make me into a matchmaker as well as a nymphomaniac."

They both giggled.

* * *

"Georgie, I was wondering where you went… I told you to stop. Don't do the dishes. I will do them later." Elizabeth said as she turned off the sink and pulled Georgie out of the kitchen and into the sunroom. Nicholas and Emily were sitting together on a couch, Cameron and Spencer were in the playroom, and Spinelli and Jason were whispering about business when they walked in. Monica had joined them for dinner but had excused herself immediately after due to an early shift that she had to work the next morning. Georgie sat on the large, overstuffed chair and Elizabeth sat beside Jason on the other overstuffed chair.

"So are you going to find out the sex?" Nicholas asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I want to know but Jason doesn't.

"I think I would want to know, to be prepared… but I completely understand the element of surprise. That would have to be the best feeling, to find out when the baby comes out." Georgie added. "How about you guys, are you planning on having any?" she asked, directing her question to Nick and Emily.

Nicholas smiled and Emily did as well. She shrugged, "We're working on it… hopefully some day soon."

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry." Georgie said, slightly embarrassed that she had just asked such a personal question.

"It's ok, I don't mind. I want Spencer to have a little sister or brother." Emily said. They all were silent for a few minutes watching Jake crawl around on the floor. He was playing with his large foam blocks, mainly chewing on them.

"So how are things going at the Foundation?" Nicholas asked breaking the silence.

"Thank you for all your help getting it started." Elizabeth said.

Nicholas nodded. "I'm glad to help however and whenever I can. I know how it is to be a single parent… well not anymore but I did."

"Well things are moving along well. We have a couple of possible clients coming in tomorrow so that is a big step. There has been so much publicity so it is only going to get busier." She looked over at Georgie, "We have a few applications and are going to setup some interviews this week for case workers because me and Georgie know that we will need the help. We are already so busy and don't even have any open cases yet."

"And we want to get that worked out before they leave on their trip." Georgie added.

"Oh yeah…" Emily screeched. "I forgot you guys were leaving next week."

"Cam is so excited." Jason chimed in. "I peeked in the playroom and he was rambling to Spencer about the house in Italy and the motorcycle."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "He got a ride on it back in January when we were there and it is all he talks about. He keeps asking Jason to take him for another ride but its too cold still… and the roads around here are much more congested then the house there. I feel safer with them riding around on a few roads there then here."

Spinelli stood from his seat and bowed to Elizabeth, "The Jackal thanks you for your generosity but regrettably must depart. There is much work awaiting me in my abode." He said turning to Jason.

"Spinelli, can you drop me off at home?" Georgie asked as she stood.

They said their goodbyes, both again thanking Elizabeth for dinner. Once in his car, Georgie fastened her seatbelt then turned to face him. "You know there is still something that I need to talk to you about. Do you mind if I come over for a little while?"

"Absolutely." He answered innocently.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on the update. There is so much Spinelli in this story and I have trouble writing his dialog. My thesaurus is getting quite a workout. The net chapter is going to be a lot of Spin/Georgie, I am really going to try to get it out as fast as possible.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Come on in my faithful friend." Spinelli said opening the door and stepping back so she could walk across the threshold. "Can I offer you an iced refreshment or perhaps a hot java?"

"I'm fine Spinelli, do you really have anything in your fridge besides orange soda anyway?"

He shrugged and with a chuckle said, "No."

"Do you really have a lot of work to do because if I am imposing we can talk later."

"The company of the Jackals most respected companion could never be an imposition." Spinelli said walking over to the couch and sitting. "The Jackal can work while we converse."

"Let me ask you this first… Do you think that how Jason and Elizabeth went about their relationship was the correct way?"

Spinelli narrowed his eyes, "You mean giving birth to the you progeny before…"

Georgie cut him off, "No, I mean being friends first and the love growing from there. Or do you think that it should be the opposite, date first and let the friendship develop from there?"

"Ohhh…" Spinelli said, fidgeting in his seat. "I umm." Suddenly nervous, he was unsure how to answer the question. Georgie sat in the arm chair and waited nervously for his answer, biting on her lower lip. "The Jackal feels that every relationship is unique and that of Stonecold and the maternal one traveled an exceedingly complicated path. They had to prevail over many obstructions and scoundrels."

"But they are happy now and all the obstacles only made their bond stronger." Georgie added clasping her hands together.

"You articulate the truth intelligent friend." Spinelli hesitated then continued, "May I inquire what brought on this query?"

"Because…" Georgie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I like you Spinelli." She blurted out and the room was filled with a deafening silence. A silence so loud that Georgie could barely think so she continued. "I don't mean friend like, I mean like, like a boyfriend like. I understand that you only see me as a friend but that's why I asked you how you feel about Jason and Elizabeth because that is how they started, as friends."

"And I think you are such a great guy Spinelli. You have such a big heart and I realize that you probably don't feel the same and this will probably hurt our friendship but I couldn't not say something. It has been eating away at me for so long. I know I am not a skinny blonde like you are attracted to but I just…" she trailed off.

Spinelli lifted his eyes to hers and opened his mouth but just a grunt came out. He winced when he again opened his mouth to speak but instead screeched.

He stood from the couch and walked around it then began pacing. "Wise Georgie, the jackal was unaware of any feelings beyond the innocence of friendship. The Jackal is flattered at the heartfelt admission by such a dear friend and while I he greatly adores fair Georgie he fears that progressing beyond the partition of friendship and… and m-more then friendship could end with dramatic complications."

Spinelli could see tears of rejection forming in her eyes. He rushed around and sat back on the edge of the couch, his hands clasped in front of him. "The nature of this discussion, while flattering, is… well…" He knew that he was not handling this well. He paused and gathered his thoughts and silence filled the room, making Georgie even more nervous. He combed his hands through his hair and realized they were shaking. He was afraid that if he were to pursue a relationship with Georgie then their friendship would no longer exist if it did not work out. He also knew that with her admission it probably would not be the same either way. His hands again clasped in front of him and he looked over at her. She was sitting in the chair with her arms protectively crossed over her chest. Her eyes were filled with tears but they had yet to fall.

It was not until the party the other night that he had ever thought of her as more then a friend. It was not that she wasn't his type because no matter what anyone said, he really did not have a type. Sure he pined after the high maintenance types that had more problems then he could ever help with and would always put them first. They would always put another man first, usually a meathead like Logan. Georgie was sensible, smart, and attractive. When she was with Spinelli her attention was solely on him, not on whatever problem she was having at that moment nor how he could help her with it.

"I never anticipated…" he paused and thought hard about what he was about to say. He wanted her to understand. "This is hard to divulge but the Jackal endures immense apprehension over the loss of our friendship if we choose to…"

"Spinelli, that is why I never said anything before, because I don't want things to be weird between us and I hope that they wont be. Your friendship means so much to me." she said as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Forgive the Jackal, he is inexperienced in matters of the heart. It is hard for me to articulate my sentiment. You have such a kind soul and a good spirit. It would be foolish of me to allow this opportunity to pass."

Georgie was unsure what he was saying and her expression showed her confusion.

To prevent misunderstanding, he spoke plainly, "I think we should go on a date."

* * *

As Emily and Nicholas were leaving, Jason pulled Emily aside. "I need to ask you a question."

"Anything Jason."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and Nick talking about the Foundation and turned back to Emily. "Have you been over that the Quartermaine's much lately?"

"I try to get over as often as possible to visit mom and grandfather. I'm usually there at least a couple days each week. Why, is everything ok?"

Jason shrugged and wiped his fingertips over his chin, "It may be nothing. Have you seen Skye there any of the time you have been there?"

"Uh…" Emily thought for a minute, "I think she has been there a few times. I don't exactly socialize with her though. She is usually going in or leaving as I get there."

"Ok, do you happen to remember who else was there the times you saw here there?" Jason said and Emily gave him a confused expression so he clarified. "Was Luke there?"

"Luke?" Emily asked.

Jason nodded.

"I supposed, he rarely leaves except to go to the…" she stopped. "You know what?"

Jason raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

"Last week I was outside in the rose garden with Grandfather and Spencer. Grandfather was telling him about Grandmother. I remember we were out by the terrace and glancing into the Library as we walked by. Luke and Skye were talking, actually it looked pretty heated. I figured they were fighting and I didn't think anything of it. Do you think there is something going on between them?"

"I can't really say yet but can you keep an eye out. Let me know if you see anything suspicious between them." Jason asked.

"I know Skye and Sonny are kinda, I guess, seeing each other. Do you think they are working against him?"

Jason looked at Emily and shook his head, "I can't say, not sure yet."

She reached on her tip toes and pecked his cheek. "Good night big brother, I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"So tell me, did you talk to him last night?" Elizabeth asked. They had been at work for almost an hour and had been running around since they got there. There was so much that needed to be done before their potential clients came in. Georgie had been reviewing resumes from an online employment site.

Georgie's head peaked out from behind the computer screen. "We talked."

"And?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

Georgie shrugged, "Well, I told him how I feel. I put it all out on the table. He was-uh, surprised. He said that he was worried about losing our friendship and all that but then he asked me out on a date."

Elizabeth grinned. "He did!"

Georgie nodded, "We are going to go out tonight."

"You don't sound so excited?" Elizabeth said. "You want this, right?"

"Yea, I'm just afraid things are going to be awkward and since things will be awkward then the date wont be that good and then… you know Spinelli… he'll get all weird around me."

"I know what you mean but take it from me… when you are crossing the line between friendship and a relationship you just need to dive in. Put yourself out there and make him realize that being his girlfriend will be even better then his best friend. He can have two for one… know what I mean?"

Georgie raised her eyebrows, "I'm not exactly good at the flirting and all. I don't have much experience beyond Dylan."

"You need to just be yourself and have fun… laugh, tell stories, talk about normal things that you would talk about but also flirt, make eye contact, hold his hand… you need to put yourself out there. Well, I know you already have put yourself out there and you have already crossed the line. Find a good balance where he doesn't feel overwhelmed. I know Spinelli, not as well as you, but he doesn't exactly have normal courting skills I guess you would say." They both chuckled.

"I know… I guess I am just a little worried. I don't want this to go wrong."

"Just make sure you do something you both like, don't do something out of character and go to some fancy dinner which would put so much pressure on it… I think you guys will do fine. You are great together."

They were interrupted before Georgie could respond. There was a light tapping on the door then it opened revealing a petite woman who couldn't have been much older then twenty one. Her eyes looked heavy and she looked extremely nervous. "Excuse me, I am Claire Fields, I mean Michaels, Claire Michaels… I had an appointment this afternoon."

Elizabeth stood from her chair and crossed the room. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Morgan." She pointed to Georgie, "And over there is Georgie Jones."

The woman crossed her arms over her chest as if she was cold, however it was not cold in the office. "I'm sorry for just showing up but I got called into work early today. I would have called but my phone was tur… well, I couldn't. I was hoping that maybe you can see me early."

Elizabeth stared at her for a minute before answering. "Of course we can. How long before you have to be at work?"

"I have a couple hours, my son is with my neighbor so I just need to pick him up and drop him off with my sister before I go to work."

Elizabeth stepped aside and motioned for the woman to take a seat at the table that sat on the other side of the room. "Everything is very informal right now. You are actually our first potential client so you have our full attention." Elizabeth sat across from her at the table ad picked up a notepad. Georgie walked over with a pile of forms and sat beside Elizabeth. "Ok, how about we do this, tell me what you know about us and what your goals are."

The woman sucked in a deep breath. When she spoke her voice was low and tired, "Well, I heard that this foundation was created to help single parents get back on their feet. I read about it in the paper last week. There was an article about a fundraiser you were putting together. As for my goals, I don't really know. I guess I just want stability, to come home and the electric not be turned off. I'm not looking for a handout or anything but I have been doing this alone for so long… my sister helps when she can but she has her own family and her own problems."

"Claire, I know this may be a little awkward since you don't know us but you can trust us. Anything you tell us is confidential. There is an application process and a background check." Elizabeth pushed a form across the table to her. "You can fill this out now or take it home with you and bring it back. How old is your son?"

"He is three… his father is, I don't know where he is and I prefer it that way."

"So he is not involved, emotionally or financially?"

Claire shook her head, "No. I kicked him out about a year ago. We were high school sweethearts and I got pregnant right after graduation. We got married and things were ok for a while. In the end he left me with an empty bank account and piles of bills. I found out later that not only did he have a drug problem but also a gambling problem. But anyway, I had been going to school and working part time, I had to drop my classes and now I work as many shifts as I can whenever I have a babysitter."

Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic smile, "And I am sure it still isn't enough."

Claire shook her head, "No."

Georgie gave her a reassuring nod, "I think we will be able to help you. That top form you have is a basic information sheet. Your information, your child's information, income, expenses and whatnot. The second is a background check authorization."

Elizabeth cut in and continued, "What we will do is review your situation and based on your needs, contact our resources available to help you."

"This is unbelievable, that's it?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, not completely, there is a lot more paperwork but this will be enough to get everything started." Claire picked up the pen and began filling out the form. "We will need a couple days for the review and background check. After that you can come back in and we will go over the different options and ways we can help you. Feel free to bring your son with you if you cannot get a babysitter." Elizabeth looked down at the notes she had been taking since they sat at the table. "You said you were in school before?"

"Yea, I was taking a couple of classes at night at PCU."

"What was your major?"

"Accounting, I'm really good with numbers."

Elizabeth jotted more notes on her pad. "Do you have health insurance?"

Claire shook her head, "Uh uh."

"What about your son?"

"No but he gets the clinic care that the state provides so he does have his shots and all that."

"That's good." Elizabeth tapped her pen on her notepad. "I think we have enough for now, unless there is anything else?"

"I'm not sure. I feel bad asking for this handout."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, "This is not a handout, it is help and there is nothing wrong with asking for help sometimes… believe me, I know. I was stubborn and didn't want help either but in the end if I didn't get help I don't know how I would have made it."

"Everyone struggles, some more then others and we are here to help those that don't have someone to lean on." Georgie added. "Don't feel bad, we want to help. That is the whole reason that we are here."

"Thank you." Claire whispered with emotion in her voice then looked at her watch, "I should be going. I don't want to be late."

"Where do you work?" Elizabeth asked standing from her seat.

"Oh, sorry, I should have said, I work at the Deli on Main street."

Elizabeth nodded, "Ok, well have a good day at work and we will see you in a couple days. Umm, don't worry about an appointment, we are here all day so just stop in the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, both of you." Claire said.

Elizabeth and Georgie both smiled as the woman walked out the door.

"That went good." Georgie said as she read over the form the woman filled out. "This is a good first case, I think we can do a lot for her."

"Me too." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "We only have a half hour now before the next one comes in." Elizabeth sighed. "How about we use this time to pick a few people and set up some job interviews.

Georgie laughed, "Ok."

* * *

"Stonecold, your grasshopper seeks some advice of the personal nature." Spinelli said as he barged into the office at the coffee house.

Jason looked up from his paperwork but did not move. HE sat still, waiting for Spinelli to continue.

"It seems that Fair Georgie does indeed have feelings romantic in nature for the Jackal and I am losing my mind."

Jason sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his stomach. "What do you need Spinelli?"

"It seems that the Jackal is lacking when it comes to dating and I was wondering if you could provide a few tips."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure I can help Spinelli."

"Tonight we are going on a date and I fear that the sky will fall and I will completely spoil the connection shared between me and wise Georgie."

Jason shook his head, "You just need to be yourself Spinelli. Don't stress out, act like you normally do around her. You don't have to be someone that you aren't, she likes you Spinelli." Jason leaned forward, "What are you going to do tonight?"

Spinelli shrugged, "Dinner."

"Where?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal has acquired reservations at the Metrocourt Restaurant."

Jason shook his head, "No, don't go there. It's too formal and fancy, not you… or her. You need to go somewhere more personal, go to Kelly's or somewhere else you both like to go. Don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"Stonecold, you truly are the Zen master. I will take your advice and ponder my next step." Spinelli said then ran out the door before Jason could say another word. Jason shook his head and laughed to himself before focusing his attention on the paperwork in front of him.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all again for the positive feeback!!

Chapter 34

"You know Spinelli… if you aren't attr-attracted to me, its ok. I don't want to lose our friendship."

The date had gone fairly well. He had picked her up at her house. Mac disapproved of her relationship with Spinelli as friends and when Georgie had told him that they were going on a date he just groaned and said that he did not think it was a good idea. He knew that Spinelli worked for Jason and did not want her getting mixed up with that business. She assured him that Spinelli really was a great guy and was a computer genius. Still he said that he did not approve but would not stand in her way and if things got serious they would talk. That was enough for Georgie, she hugged him and they left. They started their date at Kelly's, each eating very little of their dinner. The nervousness was palpable but when they left Kelly's and went to the arcade the mood changed. They played video games, racing each other in the video stock car game and on the motorcycles. Then they moved from game to game, playing each other. Spinelli won many of them but there were a few that Georgie won, probably because he took pity and let her win. By the time they left the arcade they were both laughing and smiling as they often did when they were together.

They were now walking through the park. It was a nice night and opted to leave their cars at home. Spring had finally warmed the air enough for the residents of Port Charles to venture out without their heavy coats and gloves.

When Spinelli did not respond to her she continued, "I mean, I did have fun tonight… but we don't have to go on a date to have fun. I enjoy hanging out with you and if friendship is all that we can be then I can live with that."

They approached a park bench and Spinelli sat on it, Georgie followed his lead and sat beside him. "Wise Georgie, I too cherish out time together…" He opened his mouth to continue but paused. He was not sure what to say. He wanted to assure her that his apprehension was mainly out of fear… fear of losing their friendship… fear of putting himself out there for something real. Sure he pined after the other high maintenance women in town but Georgie was real with real potential for a relationship. "When I commenced my employment with Stonecold I did not have anyone. My family was not around and did not have any true friends. Stonecold embraced my uniqueness and offered me comfort in his domicile." He nervously took her hand in his. "Stonecold was the first true friend to the Jackal in many years." He sighed and continued, "My life has been empty with not many friends and companions, sure Lulu and Nadine have been part of my life but not how you are wise one. With you I… there truly is the opportunity for something beyond friendship and the Jackal has never had that before. I'm sc-scared."

Georgie lifted her eyes to his and could see the vulnerability and sincerity in his eyes as he continued, "See, wise one, the Jackal does not wish to lose you as a friend yet I want to pursue something more… beside you and Stonecold…"

Georgie stopped him, catching him off guard when she pulled her hand from his and abruptly wrapped her hands around his head. She tugged him toward her and covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was quick and sweet. Georgie released her hold on his head before he had the chance to respond.

Spinelli slumped down on the bench and brought his hand to his mouth. He mouthed the word "Wow" but no sound left his mouth. They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching various couples and families walking by. Neither knew exactly what the right thing was to say, if there was anything to say.

Georgie finally broke the silence, "I should be getting home, I have to meet Elizabeth at work early. They are leaving for Italy in a couple days, we have some interviews tomorrow and there is a lot to do." She rambled.

They both stood from the bench, "I… I will accompany you home." Spinelli nervously mumbled.

The walk was about twenty minutes and it took the first ten minutes for Spinelli to again build up the nerve to reach his hand out and take Georgie's in it. Both of them were nervous and it was obvious when two clammy palms joined and their fingers twined together. They did not talk much except for a few questions Spinelli asked her about the foundation.

Spinelli stopped at the end of the driveway, opting not to follow her to the door because her Uncle Mac scared him.

"He really isn't that bad, he may be the police commissioner but at home he really is a big teddy bear."

Spinelli nodded his head, "The Jackal is sure that you would not tell an untruth, however, his glare earlier was greatly bloodcurdling."

Georgie smiled and Spinelli returned the grin. Their eyes met for a brief second before Spinelli nervously looked away. "Thank you for a pleasurable evening wise Georgie."

Georgie just smiled and nodded.

"The Jackal would enjoy if we could partake again, perhaps tomorrow or the evening after?"

"I'd like that." Georgie said. Spinelli released her hand and as he turned to walk away, Georgie quickly moved in and placed a quick peck on his lips. She was not used to being the aggressor and felt very nervous. She was caught completely off guard when he moved back toward her, this time he kissed her. His hands moved, unsure of where he should place them. The started in the direction of her head then down toward her waist where they finally came to rest, barely connecting with her body. His breathing was anxiously heavy as his lips moved over hers. The kiss was sweet and Georgie knew that she would never forget that he tasted like oranges, probably because he had drank two bottles of orange soda over the course of the night.

It was Georgie that finally broke the kiss. She tilted her head back, his hands still gently on her waist. "Good night Spinelli. Thank you… I had a lot of fun."

"Li.." Spinelli began to say but is voice hoarsely broke. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Likewise."

Georgie smiled and took a few steps backward, sliding out of his touch. She flashed him one last smile before turning and heading up the path to her house.

* * *

Elizabeth was laying across the length of the couch, her head resting in Jason's lap. He was sitting with his feet kicked up on the coffee table as his hand rested on her belly. A short time earlier the baby had been moving. The movements were still very faint and hard to feel, especially through his callused skin but he had placed his hand there and had not moved it since, hoping he could feel the movement.

"Cam is so excited about this trip, Jason… it is all he is talking about. Once we get there we are never going to get him to leave."

Jason smiled, "I know how he feels, it will be hard for me to leave too."

"I know, I have so much to do before we go though." She said with a yawn. "Hopefully the interviews tomorrow will work out. It will make everything so much better while we are gone."

"I'm sure they will." Jason assured her as he finally moved his hand from her belly and ran it along the side of her body from her shoulder to her hip. A chill ran through her and she tilted her head so she could look up at him. Their eyes met and time was lost. Neither knew exactly how long they stayed like that, minutes, maybe hours. It was Elizabeth that finally broke the gaze and shifted. She sat on her knees and tossed on over him so she was straddling him. Her hands smoothed over the length of his arms and she laced her fingers through his.

She looked in his eyes again and they smiled at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. Jason's tongue darted out and wet his lips then he moved in and kissed her chin then moved to her cheek, then forehead, her nose and finally her lips. She sighed when she finally felt his lips on hers. Her hands released his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. Jason placed his hands on her thighs, urging her closer yet when they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

Elizabeth groaned and rested her head on his shoulder, "Two more days." She mumbled then climbed off his lap as he growled deep in his chest.

Jason lifted his hip so he could dig his phone from his pocket. Elizabeth could see that he already had been growing as aroused as she had been and she sighed again.

"Hello?" Jason said into his phone.

"Jase…"

"Hey Em." Jason said, meeting Elizabeth's eye. She seemed relieved that it was only Emily and he did not have to run into work for an emergency.

"I just started my shift but wanted to let you know… Skye was at the house when I left."

Jason stood from the couch, "Who else was there?"

"Mom wasn't and neither was grandfather. When I told her this she said that she would wait for them, that Lila was looking forward to seeing them." Emily explained. "Luke and the staff were the only ones that were there with her when I left."

Jason nodded, "Ok, thank you for letting me know Em."

"Do you think they are working together for something… against you and Sonny?"

"Em…" Jason said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know… you can't talk about it. Just be careful Jase, even with Sonny. You know how he gets when someone even you, tells him that he shouldn't be with someone, even if they are working against him."

Jason nodded but did not reassure her. "I'll talk you later."

"Ok, tell Liz I will see her tomorrow for lunch."

Jason looked over at Liz who had again sprawled out on the couch. "I will."

He closed his phone and threw it down on the coffee table. _'I'll deal with Sonny, Sky and Luke tomorrow.'_ He thought to himself then lowered himself over Elizabeth on the couch. "Where were we?" he whispered huskily into her ear.


	35. Chapter 35

At long last... after much neglect...

Chapter 35

Elizabeth sat with a satisfied grin. She handed a tissue to the woman that was sobbing on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry." Claire blubbered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Don't be. I do need to remind you that you still need to clear the background check but you of all people will know if it will go good. The results should be in by the end of the day."

Claire nodded and blotted her eyes with the tissue, "I've never been arrested or any of that and my credit is… ok."

"It should be fine then. I didn't want to wait to tell you. I am leaving on vacation tomorrow and wanted to give you all of the information myself."

"I feel like this is a dream… is it? If it is then I want to keep sleeping." Claire said as she laughed with tears coming out of her eyes.

Elizabeth nodded, "You aren't dreaming…" She picked up the paper that was in front of Claire. "Georgie can give you the full details tomorrow, once everything is cleared."

"Tell me everything again in case I blacked out when you said any of it."

Elizabeth chuckled and looked at the list on the paper again as she spoke. "Ok, the daycare center on the corner of Broad and Main, it is called Best Friends Learning Center, has provided us with a discounted rate which we will cover for you for a period of 18 months. After those 18 months you can come back in and if needed we could possibly arrange further daycare funding. One of our benefactors that helped us get started owns an accounting firm that was in need of an assistant and since you had an interest in accounting he agreed to hire you, full time. They offer a full benefits package for the employees so you and your son will be insured. Oh, I forgot to mention before that they offer tuition reimbursement… so they will pay for you to get your degree in accounting."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I am. I think you have a ninety day probationary period, yea, that's what he said, and after that you can enroll at PCU, if that is what you want. I hear that they have started a really good distance learning program so you can probably take most of your classes online so you can be home with your son."

Claire's eyes lit up, "I can go back to school!"

Elizabeth chucked and continued, "Oh, and the apartment is really nice. The owner of this office building owns the complex. What we will do is take your income… which I believe will be about forty thousand and…"

"FORTY!" Claire screeched.

"Yes, that is the assistant's salary. It usually starts at thirty five but since you have some credits toward accounting already, they count that as experience so they agreed to start you slightly higher. This paper has contact information. They still have to interview you but it is just a standard procedure with them, you are as good as in. Jax is awaiting your call. Umm, oh, I was saying that we will take your income and supplement your rent for you. The landlord has already agreed to a discounted rate. The apartment is 750 per month after the discount from the landlord and the supplement that we are providing. It's a little under a thousand square feet, two bedrooms and in a good area of town. His contact information is listed here as well so you can call him and set up your move in day and lease signing. We have already given him all of your information."

"This is all just so surreal."

"Remember like I said before, the lease for 18 months and then rent will increase to full cost, which is at about 1400 now and the daycare will only be covered for that period as well. At that time you can reapply but I can tell you that our standards for reapplying are much stricter and only in rare cases will we help beyond the eighteen months."

"I understand." Claire said with a nod.

"Ok…" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Georgie who was diligently working, "Georgie?" Elizabeth said as she waved her over. "Why don't you set up and appointment with Georgie for tomorrow. There is some paperwork that we will need you to sign once the results from the background check come in. I will be out of town for two weeks and in that time Georgie will be in charge of everything. If you have any questions you can call her but once you sign the paperwork tomorrow you can move forward and set everything up for yourself. All parties involved has already been given your information and are waiting for your call."

Georgie glanced at her computer monitor before she stood and walked over to them. "Tomorrow is very busy, I have two o'clock open."

"Two is fine." Claire said.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair as Claire and Georgie were talking. She had no idea that she would get such a sense of satisfaction by helping just one person… and she could not believe how easy it was. This had been going so smoothly. With just a few hours of work from her and Georgie they had completely change this woman's life. She admitted to herself that when she first heard about the plans from the estate lawyer, she was a little apprehensive and nervous. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to succeed, obviously her grams knew better.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Jason said and closed the door to Sonny's office.

"Is there a problem with today's shipment?" Sonny asked as he wiggled his pen between his fingers.

Jason shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Sonny leaned back in his chair and extended his legs beneath his desk in front of him. "Then what is it?"

"Skye."

"Not this again." Sonny threw his arms up.

"Wait, just hear me out Sonny. I know that you don't want to hear this but I have been having her followed and been watching her."

"Jas…" Sonny growled.

"Sonny, damnit, just listen. She is working with Luke. I know Luke has been an ally over the years but after what went down with Lucky earlier this year, he turned against us. The missing shipments, the shipment that was destroyed… they were all inside jobs. Skye has been going to the Quartermaines, expressing the purpose that she wants Lila to spend time with the family. Lately she has been showing up when they are not there but Luke is. We know that Luke had gone to Miami…"

"Jason do you have proof? This is all circumstantial." Sonny spat. "Look I know she is not being completely straight and there are definitely ulterior motives on her part. I have been keeping my eyes and ear open. The idea that Luke is involved is a possibility but we cannot move on anything without proof."

"So you think that by sleeping with her… that you are gaining an advantage?" Jason said wiping his hands over his face. "You obviously have information that you are not sharing or a plan. What are you holding back?"

"Jason, I said before that I know what I am doing."

Jason huffed, "You know what you are doing? Well in the meantime, entire shipments are disappearing costing us a lot of money."

"Since when are you worried about the money?"

Jason shook his head, "We both know that this is not about the money. I am not going to just let this go."

Sonny leaned forward and stood from the desk. "Look, go home to your family… go on your vacation."

"I'm not going to leave and let hell break loose while I am gone."

"Do you think that I cannot handle things while you are away?"

Jason shook his head, "This is my job. It is MY job to secure the shipments. It is MY job to ensure our safety and the safety of our families." Jason firmly emphasized. "I am not going to back down on this Sonny."

Sonny raised his hand, prompting Jason to relax, "Fine, continue your investigating and alert me if you find anything else. We need solid proof before we can act on anything. Whether you believe me or not, I trust your instincts… but trust mine as well."

Jason nodded and stopped at the door, "I am keeping the tail on her. Umm… I am going to head over to the warehouse and make sure everything is set up and covered in my absence. Neither Max nor Milo are coming to Italy, Mario and Ritchie will both be at the villa with us."

Jason turned and Sonny called for him, "Jason… enjoy your vacation."

Jason nodded, "Thank you, I will."

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you that have been reading my stories for a while, you know that I often put notes or comments at the bottom. I will no longer be doing this. I have created a forum, which you can access through my profile page, and I will be putting any notes or comments there for all to read (/myforums/michoct/1423193/).

Thanks!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Elizabeth finally arrived home after nine. She wandered around the house looking for Jason and the boys. Finally, she climbed the stairs and found both Cameron and Jake sound asleep in their beds. She kissed them both and headed to her room to find Jason. She found him sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard, reading a book that appeared to be a guide to Italy.

"I'm so sorry Jason."

He looked up from his book and smiled, "Don't be sorry, you had to get things finished up before we leave tomorrow."

She smiled as he lowered his book and placed it on the nightstand. He was not wearing a t-shirt, just a pair of gray sweatpants. Elizabeth smiled as she slipped her shoes off.

"What?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing."

He stood from the bed, crossed the room to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me or I will torture you."

She laughed, "I don't know, seeing you in those sweatpants, with no shirt on… first you are so freaking sexy, but it reminded me of that night."

He pulled back from the hug and furrowed his brows in question, "Which one?"

"The first one." She replied with a smile as she stepped out of his hold and moved to sit on the side of the bed. "The night of the blackout. I remember everything you wore, first the black t-shirt and jeans… then nothing." She said with a blush then continued. "Then when you woke in the morning and brought me coffee, you were wearing gray sweatpants, like you are now, with no shirt, like you are now."

Jason sat beside her on the bed, "And you wore a green shirt that had little snaps… I remember the snaps." He grinned. "I remember pulling them open." His voice was low and raspy as he continued. "You had a little tank top on under the green shirt." She could feel his breath on her ear, "Want to know about your bra and panties?"

Elizabeth could feel the heat building within her and she blushed deeper as he continued. "They were white, all white. I do think about that night all the time." He leaned in and nuzzled into her hair. "You smelled the same… and your hair was up… until I pulled the clip out and your hair fell down your back. I loved you before that night, I know that now… but that night… it brought all the feelings to the surface and I knew that there was no getting past them."

Jason reached and turned her so her back was facing him. She felt his hand pull on the bottom seam of her shirt and he lifted it over her head, tossing it on the floor. His hands were rough as they spanned across her lower back then slid up the length till they came to rest on her shoulders. He pressed his fingers into the muscles in her shoulders and began rubbing them. Elizabeth released a soft hiss as her head fell forward.

"The minute I touched your skin, I knew that I would never forget how you felt. Sure I had touched you before but not like that." His hands left her shoulders briefly to brush her hair off her neck and move it so that it would lay in front of her, exposing the back of her neck. His hand moved back to her shoulders and he leaned forward, gently peppering kisses on the back of her neck and his hands continued their effort. "Then we kissed and I was drunk. It wasn't from the tequila, it was you."

"Jason" Elizabeth managed to whisper.

"Shh" He whispered as he slid his hands down her back, kneading the muscles he found along their path. They shifted to the middle of her back and with the flick of his fingers he released the clasp of her bra then bent his head to kiss the spot the clasp had just been.

Elizabeth reached her hand around and found his thigh. She gently squeezed it as his lips and tongue left a hot trail up her back, stopping at her neck again. His hands slid to her shoulders and gently pushed the straps off her shoulder and down her arm before tossing it on the floor near the shirt he had discarded. His hands trailed back up her arms, to her shoulders and around the front of her neck. She tried to shift hr legs around and turn to face him but he stopped her. He firmly help her in place, pulling her back against his chest, "Not yet." He whispered in her ear, is breath sending a shiver through her body.

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh and allowed herself to relax in his arms. She rested the back of her head against his shoulder as his hands continued their exploration. His legs were now wrapped around her back and she rubbed both of his thighs. His hands moved south, down her neck and stopped to gently cup her breasts. He turned his head and pressed his mouth against her ear, sucking the lobe between his lips as his fingertips rolled her hardened nipples.

Elizabeth's soft sighs turned into soft moans as his hands, fingers, lips and tongue nearly sent her over the edge before they even removed their pants. Elizabeth clinched the material of his sweatpants in her fists as his mouth moved to her neck, to her sensitive spot. His hands slid to the subtle mound of her belly. It was growing even more every day and he was grateful for every day that he can fell his child growing in her.

"Jason." She said in a moan as her hands released the thick cotton and reached behind her. The found the back of his neck and held him still as he feasted on her neck. She tried to form words but was unsuccessful. She couldn't think, she was floating and her body was beyond ecstasy.

Jason finally slid from behind her and stood from the bed. He quickly bent down and lifted her in his arms then placed her in the middle of the bed. Carefully climbing in beside her, he laid on his side and again placed his hand on her belly. She lifted her body on an angle and wrapped her leg over his, pulling him further into her. "God Jason, what you do to me." She murmured breathlessly.

His mouth was a breath from hers, "I love you so much. You are flawless…" his lips met hers for a feather-light kiss. "Beautiful, smart and sexy." His lips met hers again for a feather light kiss but this time her hands wrapped around his neck and held him still. She angled her head and their tongues began a familiar dance. When they both finally pulled from the kiss, they were breathless. "See, I'm drunk." Jason teased with a smile that made Elizabeth melt further, if that was even possible.

Elizabeth slid a hand to cup his cheek, "Please, if these past six months have been a dream then I never want to wake up. You are my dream come true… our family is my dream come true."

Jason turned his head and kissed the palm that had been cupping his cheek. He rolled her back over so she was laying beneath him. Keeping his weight off her, he kissed a trail from her lips, to her jaw, then neck, down her chest and coming to a stop at a tight pebbled peak. His tongue darted out and flicked at it, causing her to moan before closing his mouth over it. The pressure coiled within her as he gently nibbled, sucked and soothingly lapped over the hardened nipple before moving to the twin and showing it the same attention.

"Jason… I need…"

He looked up at her, "What do you need… what do you want?" he whispered huskily.

She lifted her upper body off the bed so she could reach for the tie on his sweatpants. She quickly tugged on the string and pushed the waistband down as far as she could reach. Her hand slid inside his boxer briefs and wrapped around his impressive shaft. "I want this Jason." She whispered as her hand began to gently stroke him.

Jason was motionless as her hand worked him skillfully. "If-if you want that then y-you need to stop." He mumbled as he pulled her hand from his pants and moved his body from over hers. He stood beside the bed and pulled his pants off, followed by his boxer briefs. Then he watched her lift her hips off the bed and shimmied her jeans down her body. When he rejoined her in bed they were finally both naked.

He centered his body over hers, linking his fingers in his and planting them over her head. There was no question in his mind that she was ready for him and he knew that neither of them could take another touch without him being within her. His mouth covered hers for a gentle sensual kiss as his hips snapped forward and he was buried inside her. He drank her moan as she did his and he began to slowly move, repeatedly building up speed then slowing when he felt her internal walls contracting.

As he brought her close so many times that she was dizzy. He finally released her hands and she wrapped them around his waist. Her legs tightened as her hips lifted off the bed, meeting him for each thrust. His tempo increased as a wave of tremors shot through her body. Her head and shoulders lifted off the bed as she moaned his name. No sooner was her body coming down from her orgasm and Jason reached between their bodies and he began to gently rub her small bundle of nerved. It instantly sent her into another orgasm as he began to go over the edge himself. Elizabeth screamed his name as her entire body ached with an explosion that spread to the tips of her toes. Jason pressed his forehead against hers as he thrust one last time, spilling deep inside her.

Not wanting to put his weight on her because of the baby, he quickly rolled them to their side and they stayed like that for a while, till their breathing was finally relaxed. Elizabeth was the first to break the silence, "Holy shit."

Jason kissed her cheek.

"Like I said, if this is all a dream… I SO don't want to wake up."

A satisfied, proud, masculine grin appeared on his lips, "Neither do I."

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you that have been reading my stories for a while, you know that I often put notes or comments at the bottom. I will no longer be doing this. I have created a forum, which you can access through my profile page, and I will be putting any notes or comments there for all to read (/myforums/michoct/1423193/).

Thanks!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Elizabeth came down the steps with a duffle bag hanging on each arm. She let out a grunt when she dropped them on the floor by the door. She had spent most of the morning preparing for their vacation. Of course she was dragging physically because Jason had worn her out last night, multiple times.

"I would have gotten them." Jason whispered, looking at the bags and covering up the mouthpiece of his cell phone. "Yea, I'm here." He said returning his attention to the phone that was resting against his ear.

Elizabeth studied his face and could see that there was a problem. He had yet to make eye contact, his expression was hard and his body was tense. After a couple Oks, he hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. His hand wiped down his face and he turned back to Elizabeth who was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the steps watching him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jason stood there, not sure how to approach this conversation with her. He knew that she was not going to be happy. His eyes rose and finally met hers.

"I'm not going to like what you have to say am I?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and released a deep breath, "There is a problem that I need to take care of."

She nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Well go, I'll finish getting everything together."

He shook his head as he walked over to stand in front of her. "It's going to take a day or two, I have to go to Miami."

"Miami?" she repeated back to him coldly.

He shallowly nodded.

Her expression was flat, "So you have to drop everything for Sonny?"

"I have to do this."

"Why… what is so important that we cannot go today, why can't it wait?"

He reached for her hand but she slipped away and walked past him to the middle of the Livingroom. "You know I can't…"

"Don't say that you can't tell me Jason!" she slightly raised her voice. "Why do you have to go to Miami? What is so important that YOU have to do it, why can't Max go or better yet… Sonny?"

He flung his arms in the air then brought them back down and tucked them into his pockets, "You know that we have had problems with out shipments, well we have discovered who was behind it… but they were hired by someone so we need to find out who. We have to go to Miami to find out."

"We? You still haven't told me why YOU have to go Jason!" her face was turning red with anger.

"I can't trust anyone else to do it, Sonny is distracted and I cannot count on him to handle this. Max is going with you."

"Max… what do you mean Max is going with me?" she shot furrowing her eyebrows.

His voice was low as he explained, "I thought that you could go on without me and I would fly right there from Miami, meeting you as soon as I can get there."

Elizabeth stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room, sure to make no eye contact with Jason. He had yet to give a strong excuse why he had to handle the situation himself and now he expected her to go without him. If he hadn't kept her up half of the night last night she would have the energy to throw the lamp at his head. Instead she brought her hand to her growing belly and spoke "So let me get this straight, you are going to send me, fat and very pregnant me, with a one year old and a six year old for an um-teen hour plane ride and…"

"You aren't fat, you are beautiful." He whispered and she glared at him.

"You are going to send us to Italy while you traipse down to Miami to do whatever it is that YOU need to do down there. You are going to meet us when… tomorrow? The day after that?"

He did not answer her because he really didn't know when he would be there. All he knew was that the sooner he got down there, the sooner he could meet them in Italy.

"Ok, so you don't know when you will be there… that's fine. Go!" she said pointing to the door. Jason stood still, not sure what to say or do. He did not want to upset her further but also did not want to leave things how they were.

"I-I'm not..." his voice trailed off and his eyes closed as he sucked in a deep breath. There were really no words to make her feel better or keep her from being angry with him. When he reopened his eyes, he saw her leaving the room, stomping her feet into the kitchen. He followed her. "Please don't be mad. I will take care of this problem and be there in two days… three at the most."

"We're only going to be there for a week Jason! So you are going to be there for half of the damn trip!" her back was to him as she grabbed snacks from the cupboard and placed them in a bag on the counter. Jason flinched when she slammed the cabinet door shut. Elizabeth leaned forward on the counter and cupped her hands over her face. She tried to gather herself but couldn't. She finally turned back to him. He saw the tears in her eyes and his heart sunk. "You know Jason…" she said calmly, swiping a hand across her cheek. "The problem is not that you have to go or that I have to go alone with the boys… although it does annoy me. The problem is that once again… you are putting your job before not just me this time but before me and the boys. We have been planning this for months. Anything else, fine… you miss a dinner or even have to go away and leave me home with the boys… that's fine, I accept that is part of your job. But this… why should I even go now?" She seemed to think about that for a minute before speaking again. "I'll be the understanding wife… you go ahead and I'll schlep the kids to a foreign country where I don't know anyone and wait patiently for my husband to arrive."

She barreled past him so fast that he didn't have the chance to grab her arm to stop her. He had to go, it was too late. A meeting was already being arranged with their contacts and a plan was being put into action. Sending Max or another one of his men would not have the same effect and waiting a week could be detrimental to their organization… not to mention could cause further danger for his family. He was hitting below the belt by accusing him of putting work before his family. He would never do that but sometimes he could not walk away from a problem. This was something that needed to be dealt with swiftly and carefully.

Elizabeth only had one bag left to pack, Jake's. She was in his room when she heard Jason next door moving around in their bedroom. His closet door opened and she heard the unmistakable sound of a box clicking closed... the box that held his gun and ammunition. She had heard that sound many time over past months, every time it filled her with worry. Now on top of being angry with him, she was going to worry about him too. Wiping a tear from her cheek, she heard his footsteps in the hallway behind her. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of Jake's room. "Be careful." Elizabeth voiced, very matter-of-factly.

Jason spoke in a low voice. "Max will travel with you. I'll call Emily and let her know that you will be picking the boys up on the way to the airport."

Elizabeth sniffled and nodded, "Sounds like you have it all worked out." She shot without looking back up at him.

"Elizabeth, please… I d… don't want you to…"

She shook her head and cut him off, "Don't. Just go… I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you." Jason whispered in her ear, startling her. She had not heard him walk up behind her. He kissed her temple, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before repeating himself, "I love you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She cleared her throat then spoke very coldly, "Yea… I love you too… be careful." Then he was gone and she let herself fully cry. She hated being so cold and detached toward him. She promised him that she was ok with his job and felt like she was being hypocritical for being angry with him, but he had to understand her disappointment. He would never leave her and the boys unless it was absolutely necessary. She knew she was overreacting but just could not stop herself, the words just left her mouth before she could stop them.

By the time she finished packing Jake's things, she gathered herself and carried the last bag down the steps. Jason had neatly stacked the bags by the door and she could see Max patiently waiting outside beside his SUV. She heard a faint chirping sound and grabbed her purse off the table. There was a text message on her phone from Jason, "I'm sorry. I love you."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Emily helped Elizabeth buckle the boys into the car. Jake was sound asleep and Cameron was giving Elizabeth the silent treatment because she would not let him bring Spencer to Italy. "I know I am biased because he is my brother but we both know that he would much rather be with you and the boys." Emily voices as she closed the car door.

"I know, it just caught me off guard and I freaked out. You know how I get when I am pregnant." Elizabeth whined as she leaned against the car door.

Max was already sitting in the driver's seat and did not seem happy that he got assigned to Elizabeth and the boys rather travel with Jason to Miami.

"Are you going to be ok?" Emily genuinely asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "I am just very tired and need to relax. Hopefully the boys sleep for a large part of the flight so I can too."

"Has he called you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "He sent me a text but I think he is scared that I wont answer the phone if he calls. Besides, he is probably in the air by now… it's been a few hours."

"I'm sorry that you have this long flight but I think you will be fine and I know that Jason will be there as soon as he can."

"I know, I know… I'm just a tired, hormonal wreck right now."

Emily laughed, "You are the tired one and I had the kids last night… I don't want to know."

"Thank you again for watching them."

"Well I know that you both had a lot to do to get ready for the trip." Emily cleared her throat and giggled.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'll call you when we land."

* * *

Max looked like his head was about to explode, or jump out of the plane… either one would put him out of his misery. They had been in the air for four hours and Jake had been crying for the last three hours. His hands kept moving to his ears so she could only figure that his ears were bothering him from the cabin pressure and altitude. Just after Jake started crying, Cameron threw another fit managing to break the TV. So now there was nothing to entertain Cameron which was never a good thing with a five year old and another four plus hours left in the flight.

Elizabeth cast Max her fifth apologetic look of the past ten minutes. He shook his head as if to say 'don't worry about it' but she knew better. Max was a single man with no children, she was sure this was pure torture.

"Cameron, you sit down and stop that!" Elizabeth yelled. Cameron was standing in front of her mocking Jake's cry in an annoying high pitched screech.

"But mama, Jakey is so loud and annoying."

"And you aren't helping young man." Elizabeth said shifting Jake in her arms. She reached into the bag and dug out another bottle. He seemed to calm down a little when he was sucking on a bottle. It seemed to help his ears so she was relieved that he took the bottle and held it in his mouth. He was completely tired and so was Elizabeth. She looked over at Max who let out a sigh of relief that there was a few moments of silence. "You know Cameron, by the time we land it is going to be daytime in Italy. If you take a nap now then you wont be sleepy and can stay up when we get there."

"I can't sleep with Jakey screaming." He said with a pout.

"Well Jake is calm for now so why don't you lay back and rest your eyes, try for me."

Cameron rolled his eyes, as best as a five year old could, then snuggled up on the chair. Elizabeth breathed in the silence and finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Jason's dialed his phone again and the call went right to voice mail. His thumb pushed the end button on his phone and he looked at the time again. His mind calculated the time and he knew that the plane should have landed over an hour ago. He had received a text message from Elizabeth when she arrived on the plane that read 'I know youre sorry, so am i. just got on the plane, will call when we land… I love u'. Her text message was delivered to his phone over ten hours ago. Barring any runway delays, she should have landed at the latest, an hour ago.

He flipped his phone open and dialed again. "Ciao"

"Mario, it's Jason. Has the flight arrived yet?"

He spoke with a thick Italian accent, "No, not yet."

"Has the flight been delayed."

Mario glanced around the hangar, "I spoke with Max shortly before the plane took off and everything was ok but you know how it could be sometimes."

"Will you call me as soon as the plane lands?" Jason asked. He was feeling more uneasy by the second.

"Yes sir." Mario said before ending the call.

Jason quickly dialed the next number.

"How may the grasshopper be of assistance?"

"Spinelli, I need you to track Elizabeth's flight." Jason ordered. "Now!" he added.

"May I ask if there is a problem?" he asked as he stood from the couch he had been laying on. Georgie was sound asleep beside him, having fallen asleep while watching a movie and she rolled over to stretch across the entire width of the couch.

"Just find the plane and report back to me as soon as you do. They should have landed by now. Something's wrong." Jason could hear Spinelli frantically typing on the other end of the line. "Call me when you know." Before Spinelli could reply, Jason ended the call.

The feeling in the pit of Jason's stomach only grew tighter by the second while he paced and waited for Spinelli to call him back. Milo tried not to watching him and repeatedly told him that he was overreacting but Jason just ignored him.

"What did you find?" Jason said into his phone. It barely made a sound when he opened it to answer the call.

"Stonecold, according to the airport records…. The plane landed approximately ninety minutes ago."

"But that is impossible. Mario has been waiting at the hangar and the plane has not arrived." Jason voiced then closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "See what else you can find." He said, ended the call and dialed Mario again.

"Nothing yet." Mario said in his thick accent before Jason could even speak.

"Mario, according to airport records the plane landed an hour and a half ago. Are you sure you are at the correct hangar?"

"Yes." Mario answered. "I spoke to the pilot and received all the plans before the flight. Is there something going on that gives you reason for alarm?"

"There has been a few issues lately but…"

Mario cut him off, "I have a friend that works in air traffic control. I call him and call you back."

For a long five minutes, Jason again paced, constantly staring down at his phone, waiting for it to ring and the caller ID to show her name, but it didn't. When it finally rang the display showed 'Unavailable' and it was Mario.

"Ok, here is what I know. The plane landed two hours ago but once on the ground the pilot informed the tower that they'd be arriving at an alternate private hangar on the opposite side of the airport. I am on my way there now but it is a privately owned area and do not have access."

Jason was now completely losing his mind, "So you mean they landed two hours ago and we have not heard from them yet. The pilot… you spoke to Marty before the flight."

"No, Marty was supposed to be flying the jet that you chartered. I spoke to Steven."

Jason stopped pacing at that second, "We don't have a Steven working for us."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Elizabeth stood from the floor and grabbed a towel from the shelf. She glanced in the mirror and saw dark circles and a pale complexion. It felt as though she was watching herself from the other side of the mirror and the Elizabeth that was watching her continuously told her that Jason would come to them Just thinking about Jason made her stomach begin to churn again. This was his greatest fear, the reason he stayed away for all those months.

After splashing water on her face and rinsing her mouth out, she finally left the bathroom. Thankfully both Jake and Cameron had slept through the ordeal and remained asleep. Even though it was morning, to them it was the middle of the night and the both rested peacefully on the large bed that was shared by her and Jason when they were here earlier in the year.

She did not know who the men were downstairs. They kept conversations to a minimum. There were three of them, one was the pilot. They simply came on the plane, one with their gun pointed at a groggy Max and the other two focused on Elizabeth. The instructions were simple, come with them, quietly. They informed her that if all went well they would be gone within a day and everyone would be unharmed. Already knowing where it was, the men directed the awaiting limo to the beautiful villa Jason had bought Elizabeth as a wedding gift.

The three men fit the typical gangster profile. The first one was heavy-set with a thick head of black hair and a tan complexion. The next guy was bald and covered in tattoos and almost reminded her of Manny but taller. The third man, the pilot, seemed to be the leader. He had a muscular build and was the one that spoke to them, instructing them to deplane and move immediately to the awaiting SUV. He did not say anything beyond specifically telling them no sudden movements and that they were carrying a signal blocker so cell phones would be unusable.

She was now confined to the villa, unable to venture outside or use any electronics. Max was staying by her side, repeatedly saying that Jason would get them. There were a few times that Max challenged the men but Elizabeth whispered that she needed him to get through this and said nothing good would come of fighting with them when they were outnumbered. Truth was that they did not know who these men were, who they were working with or what they wanted.

Her hands shook as she held her useless cell phone in her hand, wishing it would stop displaying 'no signal'. When they first arrived at the house one of the men exited the car, carrying a small hand held gadget into the house. From the few words they overheard he did a sweep, searching for electronics or other forms of communication. By the time Elizabeth, Max and the boys were allowed in the house they had been sitting in the car for close to an hour. The three men positioned themselves, one outside the front door, one outside the back door and the last, the leader/pilot sat on the back patio on the phone for a long time. He was speaking another language which Elizabeth assumed was a form of Spanish.

Time ticked by slowly as Elizabeth sat with her boys. Max nonchalantly searched the upstairs for a gun or anything the men had missed but they had been thorough and he could not even find. He did not want to make a rash move and get Elizabeth or the boys injured. He was sure that Jason was aware of the situation by now and would be working to get them freed. He listened to everything he could of the conversations between the men but they spoke much in a low voice and in Spanish. In his gut he knew that the meeting in Miami was a set up to get Jason away from the family, he only hoped that Carly and the boys were ok and that Jason was still alive to come after them.

--

Spinelli was still furiously pounding on his computer keys when his phone rang. "Stonecold!"

"What have you found?" Jason asked with his hand covering his eyes. He was gripping the phone so tight that his knuckles were white.

Jason had instantly boarded a plane as soon as Spinelli had insured him that the jet had not left Rome airport. They were being held in Italy and he had to get there immediately. Spinelli had spent the last many hours finding as much information as he could and it was now time for him to report his findings.

By the time Jason hung up with Spinelli his head was spinning. Spinelli had tapped into some security cameras in the area of the hangar where the plane had arrived. He was able to catch the limousine leaving the airport at around 6 am local Rome time. He was able to tap into the motor vehicle records but that took him much time due to the need to translate the Italian. Eventually he discovered that the limo was a rental and as luck would have it had LoJack. That trace would take some time but he promised to have its location by the time Jason landed.

Spinelli also ran a trace on the GPS cell phone Jason had given Elizabeth but it was coming back as unfound so the phone was either off or the signal was being blocked, most likely the second option. He also could not guarantee that Elizabeth and the boys were in the limo that left the hangar but there were no other vehicles entering or exiting since and the plane had not left either. Mario had placed a guard on the area to keep them posted on any activity in the area of that hangar.

Immediately after the plane was in the air, Jason had called Sonny and filled him in on the situation. Sonny immediately Sent Carly and the boys and Alexis and the girls to safe houses out of town. Neither woman was happy about the early hour but knew that he would only send them away if there was a serious threat. Sonny then offered his help and all of their men to track down his family but Jason only wanted to talk about who was responsible. Sonny immediately began contacting various informants in an effort to find out who was behind this. So far Jason had not heard back from him… and it had been hours.

Jason still had no idea who he was up against nor what they wanted. Would they want a ransom or is it plain revenge. There were so many people out there that would have a reason to seek revenge against Jason and he was furious that he had placed others in danger of being the subject of that revenge… his family.

--

"Max, what am I going to do." Elizabeth whispered then looked over at the boys laying on the bed. "Cameron is starting to stir awake."

Max had been quietly pacing the length of the hallway outside the bedroom where Elizabeth and the boys were. It was like he was guarding the door except he was unarmed. The men had taken Max's gun from him the instant they entered the plane.

He peeked in the bedroom, "Try to keep them calm and… Maybe we can come up with a reason that they would need to stay upstairs. I don't want them around the men downstairs. I don't know who they are working with but…"

"I agree, I don't want them to think anything is going on. If they were planning on killing us they would have already done that. They are waiting for something, lets just home that Jason and Sonny figure it all out."

Max nodded, "I'd bet my life that Jason is already on his way here, if not here already. He will give his life to save you and the boys." He sincerely reassured her.

Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh, protectively placing her hand on her stomach. "I can't stomach anything right now but I really should try to eat something soon. It's not good for the baby when I go this long without eating… and they are going to be hungry too." She said nodding toward the bed.

"I'll go get some food from the kitchen. Stay up here."

Elizabeth wondered where Jason was. It was late afternoon now and she repeatedly tried to do the math in her head but couldn't figure out how much time had past, what time they landed or around what time he probably discovered they were missing. All she knew was that she could feel his heart breaking, the worry he was feeling as well as the self hate he probably had for himself because of his promise to protect them. He would keep his promise though, he would find them, he would save them and he would deal with those responsible. He was her Jason and her Jason was thorough, smart, calculated and as Max reminded her a short time after they arrived at the villa, he is the best at what he does.

Max returned with his arms full of food, crackers, chips and various other random items from the pantry. Normally Elizabeth would have made fun of his choice of food but right now she was grateful.

"Thank you Max."

He nodded, "I looked around a little while I was down there. I also had a thought, I don't think this is revenge, I think this is for leverage, they want something and it isn't just money. I know Jason has been suspicious of Skye lately and has been keeping an eye on a rival family centered in Miami… a Cuban family that have a similar accent to the men outside. They have been a minor threat to the organization…" Max trailed off. "I probably shouldn't tell you all this."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm as involved as ever so keep talking Max." she said setting the food on the dresser.

Max looked over his shoulder at the boys and continued speaking in a low voice. "Well Jason was going down there today… or yesterday… whenever, to meet with the head of the Perez family. There were some issues with them a few months back, they were the ones that Lucky was working with, remember?"

Elizabeth managed a shallow nod and Max continued, "We got information from an informant within their organization that they had been involved in the recent missing shipments and Jason was going to threaten them but he was mostly going because he believes that Skye has become aligned with them… through Luke."

"Luke?"

"Apparently Luke has been secretly meeting with Skye when she is at the Quartermaines, supposedly bringing Lila to see the family, except the family is rarely there when she is… but Luke always is. We also know that Luke has made at least one trip to Miami since Lucky died."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head, "So you think Luke is involved as revenge for Lucky's death and you think Skye…"

"Wants to run us out of Port Charles and take over, with the help of the Miami organization."

"So is this all a way to get Jason out of Port Charles, further away then a two hour plane ride like Miami is… to leave them vulnerable to an attack?"

Max shrugged his shoulders, "I think so."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Then why even set up the meeting in Miami? Jason would have been with us and they would have had the same result. He would be here with me… with us."

"They didn't set up the meeting, Jason did, he insisted. He knew something was happening within days, like I said, we had informants on the inside. We didn't know that this would happen but he felt safer knowing that you and the boys would be out of the country while he dealt with it." Max stopped talking when he saw Cameron sitting up on the bed stretching his arms.

Elizabeth walked past Max and sat beside her oldest son, pulling him into her arms.

"I hope I am wrong though." Max said before he left the room to again pace in the hallway and wait.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Spinelli had been sitting in front of his computer frantically searching for hours. Jason's plane had landed and he was meeting with his men to discuss their plan when Spinelli called him with his latest findings.

"Ok Stonecold, it appears that the Morgan Italian abode has had some human contact. After logging into the security system I helped Mario setup… The front gate was opened twice shortly after 7 am local Rome time."

"So they could be at the house?" Jason said with a shrug. "That does not make sense, they kidnap them then take them to our house… where I can easily find them."

"What the…" Spinelli screached, ducked his head then fell to the floor between the couch and the coffee table. His cell phone dropped from his hand as he stayed crouched for a moment. After a few seconds passed he could hear Jason screaming his name through the phone which was now laying a few feet from him on the floor. He stood and looked around the Penthouse to make sure everything was still standing. He quickly bent over and picked up the phone from the floor. "Stonecold, it sounded like the… oh my god!" he screamed when he glanced toward the window. "Something… oh my…"

"Spinelli, what is wrong?" Jason spat into the phone, growing impatient with Spinelli's outburst. "What the hell is going on?"

"S… stonecold…. The-the-the." Spinelli stuttered out. "Oh for the love of…"

"Spinelli!" Jason yelled.

Spinelli pointed out the window and attempted to speak but no words came out, only a few creaks from deep in his throat. His hand combed through his hair and he backed away from the window.

"You better tell me what the hell…" Jason growled.

Spinelli's voice was low and somber, "The warehouse… warehouses… two of them… I can see them burning from here."

"BURNING!" Jason yelled.

"A certain detonation from within." Spinelli added.

"Spinelli, get out of the Penthouse now! Get to one of the safe houses and call me then."

"But…"

"GO! Go now Spinelli." Jason ordered then ended the call.

Spinelli stood in front of the window, mesmerized by the flames burning in the distance. He held the phone to his ear, not lowering it although his call had ended. "This isn't good." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"You'd better talk to Skye about this. The kidnapping is a distraction, not leverage."

Sonny was silent on the phone, his face in his hand as he processed what Jason was saying.

Jason continued, "We need to secure the remainder of our properties. Did Alexis agree to take Christina to a safe house?"

"No… she said that she is fine, she took her to Wyndemere for a couple days… which just probably provided her with a front row seat to the explosion." Sonny sighed. "I'll call Bernie… there will be retaliation."

"Even if this is involving Skye?" Jason asked as the SUV he was in sped through the streets of Rome. Mario was driving and was also on his phone calling different employees, muttering orders in Italian. They had concluded that the men were holding them at their house and were trying to figure a way in without being noticed. "Sonny?"

"I think this does involve Skye… she was gone by the time you called this morning."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Get men to the Quartermaines also, find Luke."

Sonny grew irritated, "Who is giving orders here?" he spat.

"I have been following them for months Sonny. I have been suspicious of them even longer which you did not want to hear. I'm sorry Sonny but I couldn't trust your judgment. Things were way too suspicious and you were willing to let things play out. Now my family has been kidnapped and our territory is being seized!" The rage that had been building up had finally hit. It was probably a good thing that Sonny was an ocean away because Jason would probably do something he would regret. Right now he wanted nothing more then to hit his long time friend.

After hanging up on Sonny and a few more phone calls, Jason had his full staff on alert, sweeping their properties and preparing for retaliation. The sun was setting in Italy and they were coming up on Anzio, Darkness is what they wanted. Jason and Mario knew the property well and decided that the best way in was in the dark. They assumed that there would not be a large amount of guards, three… possibly four.

* * *

"Mama, why can't we go outside and play? I'm bored."

Elizabeth tried to mentally calculate the time, when Jason would have discovered they were missing and how soon he or his men would attempt to find them. Did he know where they were yet? How would he find out? Maybe Spinelli had some fancy GPS chip planted somewhere. "Remember what I said Cam? You saw the man outside when you were out on the balcony… they are fixing the steps to get downstairs. They aren't safe so we are stuck up here until they fix them. You don't want to fall do you?"

"But I'm bored." Cameron whined again.

"I know…"

"When is daddy gonna be here?"

Elizabeth had no energy left to deal with Cameron's whining. Luckily Jake had taken long naps throughout the day and again had dozed off for a short time. They had passed time drawing pictures on the sketchpads Elizabeth had left around the room. Cameron had inherited her artistic side and spent hours drawing elaborate pictures for Jason of the airplane and Jason's motorcycle. Max split his time between pacing outside the room and resting on the chair right inside the door. He'd whisper ideas to Elizabeth about what was happening and even voiced a few fears about what could be happening back at home. He kept most of those fears to himself though, not wanting to worry her too much.

"Daddy will be here soon." That was the only comfort she had the energy to give him. She looked out the large French doors in time to see the last bit of daylight disappear behind the sea. She was scared for Jason. Processing everything she and Max had talked about only worried her more. If someone was making a move on the organization, who is to say that Jason was even still alive to come find them or even send someone to find them?

Elizabeth could not sleep as long as her boys were in danger and she could tell that Max had the same plan. His eyes looked as heavy as hers but just as determined. She cast him a reassuring half smile, also reassuring herself at the same time, hoping that the feeling she was having was not false hope. The voice in her head was telling her that Jason was close. She could feel fluttering in her stomach and what felt like a firm kick from the baby boy or girl that she was carrying. That had to be a sign that he was there to get them and his child was reminding her to keep faith in her husband.

* * *

At the far end of the property, Milo, Jason, Mario and two other guards quietly crept through the darkness just provided by nature. They were shielded by lush trees and bushes along that edge of the property. They had staked out the property only for about ten minutes before Jason grew impatient and decided it was time to move. They found two men, one in the front of the house and one in the back… at each entrance… that they knew of. One of the reasons that Jason had bought the house was because the garage had been transformed from servants quarters many years prior. As with many older homes built in Italy there was a tunnel from the basement of the main home to the servants quarters. Many owners closed off the passage but Jason found it to be an excellent quality of the home. They split up, Jason and Milo each made a run toward the garage while the remaining three discretely moved toward the main house, Mario to the front and the two Italian guards to the back.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I am struggling with this lock of chapters. Smut and fluff I like to write but drama is hard, hopefully it is not too painful.


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry for the long delay, I've left a few comments in the forums but just haven't had time lately to write, RL has been getting int he way. There really isnt much drama in this chapter, it is coming though... Everything will come out and Skye will get hers!

Chapter 41

Jason and Milo slowly felt their way down the narrow, steep steps. The passage was unlit but Jason had made his way through the corridor once before purchasing the house. Once they reached the bottom of the steps there was a sharp bend then a straight line to the doorway that was hidden in what was now a storage closet. A light suddenly appeared that dimly lit the path and Jason turned to see that Milo had flipped open his cell phone as a makeshift flashlight.

With the new lighting, they increased their pace and quickly arrived at the final staircase that led to the main house. Jason motioned for Milo to stay back and he quietly pulled on the door lever. The door opened without a sound and Jason let out the breath he had been holding in since he boarded the plane in Miami. Gun drawn, Jason peeked through the door of the storage closet. The kitchen was dark so he softly walked across the room with his gun aimed forward, silencer attached because if it came down to it he did not want the boys to hear a gunshot. He stood and listened for a few seconds, waiting for a clue where the kidnapper or his family were, hopefully not together. He heard no sounds from outside so he hoped Mario and his associate had successfully made it to the house unseen and had possibly already taken out both men stationed outside.

Jason was shaken from his thoughts when he head Milo's footsteps approach behind him. Jason motioned for him to check upstairs when they heard a loud thud outside. Reacting quickly Jason ran in one direction and Milo in the other. They feared that they only had seconds before they could be discovered. Jason hurried around the main floor looking for his family before starting up the stairs. He spotted a shadow moving in the hallway at the top of the stairwell. Turning around, he saw Milo motion to him from the foyer that he would take another look around the main floor but something attracted his attention and he moved into the shadow with his gun drawn. Jason returned his attention to the shadow in front of him which had seemed to disappear and the click of a door echoed through the hallway.

* * *

"The jackal has attempted to make contact with Stonecold and either he is incapacitated or chose to avoid my call."

"I am sure he is fine." Georgie assured him. "Jason would not give up until he got Elizabeth and the boys to safety. I can feel it, I know they are all fine." She held his hand in hers as he stared uselessly at his laptop computer.

"I fear that there was a clue that was missed in my cyber surveillance that could have prevented this whole calamity."

"Spinelli, you are one of the best, if not the best, at what you do. These people have obviously been planning this for the perfect moment and they got it. I just pray that everyone makes it through this in one piece… and that includes you."

Spinelli frowned, "Maybe wise Georgie would be safer in the confines of the your safe Commissioner's domicile. Surely he has…"

"I'm not leaving Spinelli. I'm going to help you, now what have you found so far."

Spinelli shook his head, "I fear that wise Georgie knows enough already to endanger…"

She cut him off, "Don't pull that danger card on me. I don't want these criminals in my town as much as Jason and Sonny don't so I am going to help you. I'll call Uncle Mac and feel him out, see if I can get any information… although I am sure you already know everything he knows about the explosions."

"Which would be nil at this juncture. It seems that my Jackal PI skills are inadequate."

"Spinelli, I know you can do this." Georgie reassured him and slid closer to him on the couch. Her hand rested over his as she stared into his tired eyes. "Maybe you should rest for a little while. You have been at this for hours."

"I cannot fail Stonecold and allow the denizens of darkness rise above this city." He explained.

* * *

Milo glanced through the window at the front of the villa. He did not see any movement in the darkness and took that as a positive. If Mario failed at silencing the men outside then they certainly would have rushed the house. Milo crept into the Livingroom and finally located the third and hopefully last, kidnapper. He was slouched over on the oversized armchair, apparently sleeping. Milo shook his head wondering if it was really going to be this easy.

He stopped in front of him and kicked the man's foot. He was a large man and did not react fast. His body shook awake as Milo's pistol took aim at his forehead. It was obvious that the man saw the silencer in point blank range and knew he was finished. His hands rose in surrender. "Don't shoot." He begged with a thick accent.

"Who do you work for?" Milo growled in a low voice.

"We… we was n… never going to hurt them." He stuttered in his accent.

* * *

Jason stood outside the door listening. He could hear Elizabeth in the room talking to Cameron who seemed to be very grouchy. Not wanting to storm into the room with his gun out and scare the boys he just listened for any clues that there was another person in there with them. He finally heard Max mumble something about the man downstairs possibly sleeping and Jason knew that they were alone. He quickly opened the door and threw his anxious body into the room.

It was as if he was moving in slow motion. He saw Max first slowly let out a sigh of relief. Jason pointed behind him, out the bedroom door, motioning Max to check on their men. Jason then slowly turned his head and saw Jake sitting in the middle of the large bed chewing on Elizabeth's cell phone, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He did not see Elizabeth but turned as soon as he heard her voice behind him in the bathroom.

Elizabeth was standing behind Cameron at the sink helping him brush his teeth. "As soon as daddy gets here we will…" her voice trailed off when she looked up into the mirror and saw Jason's reflection. Her tired, sad eyes mirrored his.

"Daddy!" Cameron screamed, dropping his toothbrush and running to Jason before Elizabeth had the opportunity to react. He grabbed onto Jason's leg and squeezed. Elizabeth turned and took a step toward Jason but before she knew it, her legs gave out and she was falling to the ground.

Still seeing things and moving in slow motion, Jason saw her falling and reached for her, hooking his arms beneath hers. Unable to control her emotions, Elizabeth let the tears pour from her eyes. Cameron released Jason's leg, "Wow daddy, mommy really missed you."

"I'm going to help mommy for a minute buddy, can you go watch your brother for me?"

Cameron nodded and ran to the bed, hurdling over the edge and landing beside Jake.

Jason slid to the floor so they were sitting in the doorway and the boys were still in his view. Elizabeth sobbed as he pulled her into his lap and protectively wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His words seemed to worsen her sobs. "I would not have stopped till I got to you guys."

"I… I kn-kn-knew you would." She stammered an moved her arms around his waist. She fisted handfuls of his t-shirt and tried to burrow herself further into him.

After a few minutes she finally lifted her head and he wiped his fingertips across her cheeks. "I'm so…"

"Stop!" she yelled with the little energy she had. Her voice was low and tired but her point was made. He had come for her as her heart promised her and he always promised. "You promised to protect us and you are. You are here, we are safe… you're here…" Her head lifted to meet his lips with a crushing kiss. Over the last twenty four hours Jason had feared the he would never kiss her again, hold her again, never hold the boys or even see them… but now he was here and he wasn't sure how he should feel. Should he be relieved and thankful or should he be angry, revengeful? He couldn't help thinking about all those months they had spent apart because of the very danger that had surfaced today.

A giggle came from the bed and Jason looked over to see Cameron had been watching them. Jason stood and helped Elizabeth to stand beside him as Max came running back into the room. He motioned for Jason to speak to him privately.

Jason kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, "Get the boys things, we are going to a hotel in Rome until we can secure the house again. I'll be right back."

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead again and whispered, "I love you so much."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jason had been on the phone since they arrived at the hotel. Over an hour had passed and Jake and Cameron were finally settled in bed. Spinelli had set them up at a hotel in Rome. It had taken him a while to find one that had a large suite available. Elizabeth would have been content in a regular hotel room but Jason insisted that the boys would sleep better if they had their own room. With a guard stationed outside the door of the suite and another staking out the exterior of the hotel she was finally able to relax. After taking a long shower, Elizabeth settled in the king size bed and curled into the overstuffed comforter. Exhausted, Elizabeth fell asleep before she could even have a single memory of the past day.

_"I was right, we can't do this. I can't believe I was so selfish" Jason solemnly whispered._

_"No… don't you dare say it. We are past that!" Elizabeth defensively spat._

_Jason shook his head and stared at their joined hands, "Elizabeth , you and the boys are safe now but you weren't this morning. What if something had happened to me and I couldn't get to you? What if I couldn't find you? What if it was someone else that had you, someone with less care for the life of a woman or a child?"_

_"Jason, I trust you to protect us. You always have."_

_His eyes lifted from their hands and met her eyes, "What about today?" He sighed, "I can't risk your life or the boys… or… the baby?" his voice cracked._

_"No Jason, you can't do this!" Elizabeth whimpered as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_"I can't not do it. You mean way too much to me…"_

_She sniffled and cut him off, "Everyone knows that Jake is your son and that we are having another baby. There is no denying that we are important to you. We would always be used as leverage. It's too late to turn back… and I don't want to! You can't abandon us Jason!"_

Her eyes fluttered open and her heart was racing. She could not have been asleep for long, her body still ached and she was still curled in the same position she had been in when she climbed into the bed. He was there, she rolled toward the middle of the bed and found him sitting there with his back against the headboard, watching her.

"You have to be tired. You should rest." She whispered groggily.

He nodded but didn't move. His hands reached for hers, "Do you want to know what is happening?"

Elizabeth sat up so she was leaning against the headboard beside him. "Jason you only need to tell me what you want to. I trust you and everything you do."

Jason sucked in a deep breath, "Kidnapping you and the boys was meant to be a distraction. They wanted me occupied… and out of town. They have been attacking our interests in Port Charles, there has been multiple explosions at our warehouses and they have pretty much paralyzed our organization." Jason paused. "Carly and the boys, Spinelli and all the other families have either been sent out of town or placed in safe houses."

"This is bad." Elizabeth stated.

Jason nodded. "It's very dangerous. It appears to be a full take over of our territory."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Well that's the tricky part, it seems that there are multiple forces that have joined together. The family from Miami that Lucky was working with, Skye and the remaining men that worked for Alcazar that have not jumped ship since he died… disappeared. Also… Luke seems to be involved as well."

"Luke!" Elizabeth screeched.

Jason nodded.

"He is involved because of payback." She had meant it as a question but she spoke as though she already knew the answer. "So this all probably started because of what happened with Lucky."

He shrugged, "I don't know that yet. We just know that Skye and Luke have been meeting. We were starting to piece it all together which explains my trip to Miami. Evidently when they heard I wanted a sit down their plan went into action."

"And so me and the boys were kidnapped." She finished for him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Elizabeth scooted forward on the bed, turned to face him and lifted herself to kneel. "What happens now?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm not taking you and the boys back. It's too dangerous and I am not going to risk you being kidnapped again… or worse."

"So… we are staying here. Or are me and the boys staying here and you are going back to Port Charles?"

Jason looked away from her and focused on the oversized television on the bedroom, "We have a large crew here that will protect you while I am gone." Elizabeth began to lift her body to get up from the bed but his hands grasped each of her wrists to hold her there. "If I don't do this then it may never be safe enough for us to return. What about everyone else that matters to us? Emily, Georgie, Spinelli, Monica… all of them are in danger because they are important to us. I need to go back, handle the situation and once there is peace it will be safe for you and the boys to come home."

Elizabeth blinked her eyes and the gates opened for the tears to flow down her cheeks, "J… Jason, this is not something that will be done overnight will it?"

Jason shrugged, "It could take some time."

"Time? Days… a week… a couple weeks? And we are supposed to wait here for you to come get us… IF you come get us!"

"No, no, no, no if."

"What about Jake? His first birthday is next week." She pulled her wrists from his hold and covered her face. "It's not fair" she cried but it was muffled from her hands. She mumbled a few more words but Jason couldn't understand them.

He didn't know what he could say. She had just been through a highly stressful and traumatic incident… and being six months pregnant did not help her stress level. "I love you and I want to keep you safe." He said in barely a whisper. "I-I don't know how to keep you safe and do what I n-need to do. I'm afraid I can't…" his voice trailed off.

Elizabeth lifted herself back to her knees and scooted closer to him then swung her knee across him so she was straddling him. "Shhh…" she hushed and cupped his face in her hands. "I know you can and I love you." She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "We will stay here till you feel it is safe." She leaned into him and kissed him again, this time it was urgent. "Just come back for me" she whispered between kisses. "Come back to us." Her kisses were rough and burning. His hands moved to rest on her thighs, roughly squeezing as she assaulted his lips.

She spoke no more words but he knew that he felt the same way as she did. They could not get close enough as they practically ripped each other's clothes from their bodies. All of their frustration and emotion poured from their bodies with the need to be connected. They moved together with a rough and emotional rhythm until they were left exhausted. Elizabeth collapsed forward into his chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

Elizabeth finally lifted her head and stared into his eyes that seemed to be full of worry. "Jason?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked softly as his fingertips traced along her spine.

Her eyes changed, there was a glittery sparkle to them for a split second as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

Jason felt a warmth flow through his body, like a drug. What she said, he could feel. It was so much more then words and he could feel it to his toes. Words could not express the almost mystical feelings between them. He would be surprised if there was anyone before them that felt as strongly as they do for each other.

"Me too." He managed to whisper, knowing that his words simply could not do how he felt justice. "I…" he started to say but stopped. "What was that." He asked with surprise showing on his face. "Was that…"

Elizabeth lifted herself so she was again sitting straight up straddling him. She was still naked and both of their eyes moved to focus on her small yet defined baby bump. "She moved, you felt that?"

Jason smiled and nodded then placed both of his palms on her belly. "Can you feel it kicking already?"

Elizabeth placed her hands over his, "I have felt her moving for a while but that is because she is in me. She is still small so it must have been a big movement if you could feel it."

Jason was mesmerized by it all. He had never really experienced this with Jake and he found the whole experience as emotional and miraculous. "Wait… she?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't know, I just, I don't know. When I was carrying Cam and Jake I called them he, I just had a feeling with them and I have hat feeling again but this time I think it's a she."

They stayed like that for a long time, waiting to feel another movement but had no luck. "I think she went to sleep." Jason finally joked. He turned to look at the clock on the night stand. "You should get some rest too. You only slept for a few hours."

She moved her hands from her stomach to his shoulders. "You should sleep too." She leaned forward and kissed his collarbone. "When are you leaving?" she asked but really didn't want to hear the answer.

Jason sighed, "In a few hours."

"Then I'm not going to sleep till you leave." She firmly whispered. She lifted her body off his and slid beside him, stretching her naked body out beside him, an invitation. His eyes roamed over her entire length and in that moment the outside world was silenced from their thoughts. It was just them.

* * *

"Will you call me?" she asked. Her eyes had not left him as she watched him get dressed and gather his things to leave.

Jason nodded, "As often as I can."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Can I call Georgie and Emily and Monica to see how they are and to let them know we are ok?"

Jason nodded, "I'll leave you a prepaid phone to use. Don't use yours and don't turn it on." He crossed the room to the bed and sat on the edge. Elizabeth was laying back, resting on her elbows. The sheet was gathered around her waist but she made no movement to cover her exposed breasts. He softly kissed her then peppered kisses down her neck to her chest, to her breast where he teasingly flicked his tongue over a pert nipple. He placed a lingering kiss on her belly then returned to her lips for a slow, torturous kiss.

When they finally separated, Elizabeth had a stream of tears falling down her cheeks. Jason cupped her cheeks in his palms and wiped the wetness away with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you."

Elizabeth nodded, "I love you too."

Then his touch was gone and the wetness returned to her cheeks. Elizabeth sat completely up in the bed, "Jason!"

He stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and turned back to face her.

She could see the pain in his eyes of leaving his family. She could see the danger he was about to face in his eyes. "Just come back to me… c-c-c-come back to us."

Jason closed his eyes for a long moment then nodded before turning back around and walking out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Max and Milo had traveled back to Port Charles with Jason. Jason trusted the crew he had in Italy to take care of his family and he needed Max and Milo to regain order at home. The plane landed and they climbed into Jason's waiting Escalade. The truck was the best option to be driving, it was the safest. Jason had bought it from the same company that outfitted SUVs for the secret service, it's security rivaled most armored vans.

Jason's first stop was Sonny's house. Sonny argued with Jason's plans but Jason was not budging. He left Max and Milo with Sonny to go over details and sped to his home from another lifetime.

---------

"What are you doing, you fruit loop!"

Jason had a firm grasp on Luke's neck and had his back against the wall. Jason had stormed into the Quartermaine's study and found Luke filling his highball glass with some of Edward's aged scotch. Before he had the chance to defend himself Jason had him pushed against the wall. "You put a stop to this now!" Jason growled.

"What?" Luke gurgled smugly.

"Jason! What are you doing?" Lulu screamed as she ran into the room. "Jason, put him down!" she yelled.

Jason shook his head, "You started this." He grunted, ignoring Lulu who was still behind him screaming for Jason to put her father down. "You don't know what you just got involved in."

"Jason… put him down!" Monica pleaded from behind Lulu.

"My family was kidnapped, my business is under attack… and Luke and Skye are the reason why." Jason said to Monica over his shoulder then refocused his attention on Luke. "For years I have let you slide because you are a friend of Sonny's. Your free passes have run out." Jason whispered. "You and Skye are going down." Jason spoke low enough so no one else could hear him except Luke then released him and marched out of the house.

---------

Elizabeth sat on the bench watching the boys play. It was a beautiful day and Cameron was excited to finally get outside. Cameron was playing with a friend he had made a minute after they arrived at the park and Jake was playing in the sandbox. Elizabeth counted three guards hovering around them and wondered how many were there that she couldn't see. No matter how many, they all kept their distance. She took the opportunity to make her phone calls.

"Emily!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Oh my god, Liz… are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, we are ok. We weren't a day ago but everything is ok now. I can only talk for about a minute but I'll call you again later. Jason is on his way home, well he is probably there by now. We will be back once it is safe again."

"Oh my gosh Liz, when I heard about the explosions and everything is all over the news, I was so worried that something had happened to you."

Elizabeth nodded, "Well something did happen but I cannot get into it right now. I will tell you about everything when we get back. I'm sure Jason will contact you to make sure you are safe but just promise me that you will be careful. They are after anyone that means anything to him and that puts you in danger."

"Why are they doing this?"

"Em, I can't tell you now but I promise I will as soon as I can, Maybe Jason can explain things in person."

Emily sighed, "I love you Liz."

"I love you too Em. I have to go and I will call you later today or tomorrow"

Elizabeth ended the call and looked at the small screen on the phone, 1 minute 43 seconds. "Good." She said to herself and dialed the next number.

"Audrey Hardy Foundation, this is Georgie, how may I help you."

"Georgie!"

"Elizabeth, oh my god, are you ok? I know you are, Spinelli told me. I have been staying with him at the safe house."

"Good because I was worried about you. I have to keep this call short but I just wanted to tell you that I am ok and so are the boys… and to make sure you were ok too."

Georgie nodded, "I am fine. Spinelli left a little while ago to go meet Jason."

Elizabeth felt both relieved and a anxious that Jason was home. "Ok, I have to keep the call short though so I only have a few more seconds."

"There is a guard here, he stays outside but I guess this place is in danger too. Are the boys ok? Were they hurt or were you?"

"We are all fine, not a scratch on any of us… Georgie I have to go. I will call you later." Elizabeth ended the call before Georgie could say anything else.

---------

Jason, Max and Milo pulled up to a warehouse. An informant told them that there was an ongoing meeting on future plans to take over the city. The high level bosses from the Miami family had arrived in town and at this moment they were supposedly in this warehouse plotting out their next attacks on Jason and Sonny's organization.

Jason knew the warehouse well, it had once been owned by Alcazar when he was alive. Skye had sold it shortly after his death because it was not on the waterfront and was not a desirable location. She did not see it as useful like Alcazar had, his main use was for meetings such as these. When Spinelli checked the public records the property showed as being bank owned after being foreclosed on, so whoever was there knew that the building would be vacant.

The three men climbed out of Jason's SUV and separated for the various exits to the building. Two more men pulled up in a black sedan along with Sonny. Once they were all in position Jason and Sonny entered the warehouse. Inside was cluttered with old broken tables and chairs. The one table in tact was on the far side of the room. There were four men sitting around it and at least six other men standing around the table a few feet back. Jason instantly figured that the men sitting were the bosses and the men standing were the guards. The guards would need to be dealt with first.

"My name is Sonny Corinthos and I think we need to have a conversation."

A skinny dark haired man stood from the table and walked across the warehouse toward Jason and Sonny. He was followed by four of the guards. "Then you wish to speak to me, I am Jorge." the man spoke in a thick accent, possibly Cuban.

The remaining guards stayed back at the table waiting for the fallout of the spontaneous 'sit down'. "The way I see it, we have two options." Sonny started saying. "We can end this diplomatically parting ways and you and your men return home and never return to my city."

"I see this as an ultimatum, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny flashed him his dimples and continued, "Or…" Sonny pointed over his shoulder at Jason who was standing there with fire coursing through his veins, eyes black and fists clenched. "My enforcer Jason Morgan will see to it that you all never return home."

They all scoffed at Sonny's words, he continued, "See normally Jason would simply move in himself and handle the situation, however, this time it was his family that was endangered and whether they were only used as a pawn or not, it has made him very angry. Normally with him when he carries out a job his emotions are not involved and see that is where you all would have a problem because he would not only kill you but he would make sure he did it in the most painful way possible. You endangered his wife and children and for that he demands payback."

Jorge chuckled, "We are not scared of Mr. Morgan, although his dealings are known by us and impressive. We did not come here to back down. Your town offers quite an opportunity for us. We have access to the country for southern shipments and wish to move in here for northern shipments. So Mr. Corinthos, logistically it just does not make sense for us to, how you say it, wave the white flag."

Jason surveyed the building and the odds were definitely in his favor. With his men outside awaiting their cue, no one could leave the building without being ambushed by his men. Although they were outnumbered he was confident that they could be taken.

"So we are at an impasse." Sonny said rubbing his fingertips across his chin. Jason took a step back toward the door and Sonny followed. "We will be seeing each other soon."

The guards suddenly knew this was an ambush as Jason opened the door as though he and Sonny were leaving but instead Max and Milo ran in with guns draw. At the same moment the door on the far end of the warehouse flew open and more of their men ran in with guns drawn. Bullets began flying as Jason and Sonny ducked behind a pile of paving stones near the door. They each drew out their guns and engaged in the gunfight that was occurring between the organizations. Jason focused on the four men that had been sitting at the table when they arrived at the warehouse. The popping sound of gunfire echoed through the warehouse creating the sound of fireworks.

Jason did not normally wear Kevlar because he felt that it restricted his movement but Sonny had insisted that not wearing it would be reckless. It didn't, however, protect his arms and when a bullet grazed his shoulder the gun he was holding dropped. The pain was familiar and bearable, he quickly retrieved his gun and crouched behind the stone barrier. He loaded a new clip, took aim and shot Jorge then another man that had been sitting at the table. Jason had recognized him as Joey Perez from the footage he had seen months ago of Lucky meeting with him.

Their men had taken down most of the guards, only a few remained. Jason moved from behind the barrier and a shot instantly hit him in the shoulder, pushing him backwards. The vest he was wearing covered the spot that was hit but had the shot been inches higher it would have gotten his neck or head.

A final shot sounded and the last man went down. The plan had worked and besides a few minor wounds they prevailed. After taking inventory of the men and removing all firearms, Jason and Sonny left their men to clean up and headed in the direction of Skye's house.

* * *

For those of you that have been reading my fics for a while I thank you all. Most of you know that I am intimidated by the mob/drama scenes and tend to struggle with them. I usually start with good intentions but have trouble with the execution, lol. Since I am leaving on vacation I really wanted to get this chapter up for you all. In the end it is probably a good thing because I probably would have rewritten this about 3 more times and still hated it!

I appreciate everyones wonderful feedback. I welcome it all good and bad as well as any suggestions you may have. Right now this story is coming to a close, I think I have written it to death and it keeps getting pushed aside so I can work on new ones. This and Going for it (Part one of this story) was my first fic and I cannot believe, myself, that it has been going for so long. Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and thank you all again!


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

Chapter 44

Five days! It had been five days since Jason had left them in Italy. Jake's birthday was now three days away and there was still no word on when Jason would be returning. Elizabeth tried to pass the time by keeping busy with the boys. They were constantly on the move which completely tired the boys out by the end of the day and tired her out as well. She was able to sleep a little each night but undoubtedly woke up every night due to a nightmare that Jason got injured. She, however, was reassured each day when Jason called. He assured her that he was ok and that things were going according to plan… whatever that meant.

Emily had given her some information during their phone call this afternoon.

"Have you heard anything from Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Has he not called you lately?" Emily snapped.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh, no, no, he called last night but you are in town, I thought that maybe you have seen something on the news or heard from someone that heard something from someone else."

"Well I know that Mom kicked Luke out. Tracey didn't go, apparently when she'd heard bits and pieces of what happened she agreed with mom."

Elizabeth gasped, "How did Monica know what happened? I was very vague when I talked to her."

"Oh she already knew, I think she was just being polite when she talked to you, didn't want to worry you but since I blabbed… Jason showed up there right after he got home and had Luke pinned against the wall in the study when they found them… crap I'm running out of time aren't I? Umm, I'll fill you in later, I still don't know everything though."

"Ok Em, I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too, be safe." Emily said then ended the call within their two minute limit.

So Monica had kicked Luke out, Luke knew that Jason was aware of his involvement. Elizabeth knew Luke well and he had always been a loose cannon, there was no telling what he would do.

* * *

'So far so good.' Jason thought to himself as he read the morning paper. Everything was going as he had planned and he was feeling rather smug with the exception of the bandage on his shoulder. In his discussions with Elizabeth he had left out the small piece of information that he'd been shot. It was such a minor injury that he felt it was not important enough and he knew she would worry when it was not at all necessary.

He had successfully run the Miami family and their associates, the ones that were left, out of town and promised them that if they came back they'd suffer even worse consequences. As of this morning all he had left to deal with was Skye and Luke, both of whom were in hiding.

Once Luke left the Quartermaines he had gone right to Skye's place and they had not been seen since. Jason was sure they were still in the city and would show their faces eventually. He was banking on the fact that Luke felt he had a deep friendship with Sonny but he crossed Sonny, his business and his business partner. He broke the rules and went after family members, that was rule number one.

Jason turned when Sonny entered the room, "Any word yet?"

Sonny closed the door behind him and took a seat behind his desk, finally nodding. "Spinelli is checking into the information now and if it pans out we are moving in."

"Where?"

"A safe house, well safe apartment I guess you'd call it. It's downtown, across the street from the PCPD. It belonged to Alcazar." Sonny chuckled. "I guess he thought it would be funny to have a safe house across the street from the PCPD."

"Funny?" Jason asked. "Or smart? It makes it harder to attack when they are right across the street and would hear a bullet, bomb or loud scream."

"That's why they make silencers." Sonny sighed. "No that I think killing Luke or Skye is the answer. She does have a child that will likely be with them."

"And that child has my grandmothers name. I don't know if I can let them go though Sonny. What if they took Carly, Morgan and Michael? Would you hesitate putting a bullet in either of them?"

Sonny shook his head, "You are more reasonable then I am though… you let Johnny Zacharra go."

"He didn't kidnap my family." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest. "Skye is greedy and Luke is seeking vengeance for his son. Neither of them can be trusted."

Sonny nodded and there was a frantic knock on the door. "Come in!" Sonny yelled.

"Mister Sir, Stonecold…" Spinelli screeched. "The Jackal has examined the…"

Sonny cut him off shaking his head, "Can you just say if they are there or not kid?"

Spinelli placed his laptop on the coffee table and opened it. He started tapping on the keys and explained, "Well, I infiltrated the security system, or what they consider to be a security system, it was no more then a smoke alarm with a camera and…"

"Yo!" Sonny yelled. "Are they there?"

Spinelli nodded.

In a split second Jason was out the door with Sonny following close behind.

* * *

It had gotten dark on the ride over. Max and Milo covered the entrances to the building while Jason, Sonny and three guards made their way to apartment 15C. Cody, one of the guards, stayed at the elevator and held the elevator two floors up with the door open so the only way out would be the stairs. With his heart condition there was no way Luke could climb fifteen flights.

Jason stood to the side while Sonny knocked on the door. "Luke, Skye, open the door!"

After a few seconds of silence, Sonny nodded to Jason and Jason turned in front of the door, he aimed his gun at the lock and fired twice. The sound of a silencer was muffled by a loud couch coming from Sonny. He did not want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Jason pushed the door open and found Skye, Luke and Lila Rae inside the small Livingroom.

Luke stood by the window with his arms crossed and Skye held a sleeping Lila close to her chest.

"Well you have found us, now what are you going to do?"

Jason and Sonny walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him, Jason never lowered his gun. He kept it perfectly aimed at Luke's head.

"It seems we have a problem Luke." Sonny spat.

"I have no problem with you Sonny, it's your lackey there that I have a problem with."

Sonny shook his head and raised his hand for Luke to stop talking. "See that is where you are wrong, Luke… buddy." Sonny said in a mocking tone. "First you were involved with arranging, directly or indirectly, I don't care, arranging the kidnapping of Jason's family. I know you had your own personal reasons but that will not be tolerated." Sonny took a few steps and sat in the armchair across the room from Luke and Skye. He leaned back and smugly smiled. "But you see, the next part is what I just cannot forgive. Jason cannot forgive the first part and this next one baffles me. You bring dangerous competition into MY territory, knowing full well what it would cause."

Luke went to speak but Sonny stopped him, "I'm NOT FINISHED!" Sonny cocked his head, "You both purposely caused danger to me, Jason, our families and our organization." Sonny looked up at Jason then back at Luke and Skye. "So tell me why Jason should not put a bullet in both of you right now!"

"How do you know we are not working with the police?" Skye nervously asked.

"Luke hates the cops!" Jason spat.

"Sonny we go way back. What would you do if you lost a son?" Luke pleaded.

Sonny leaned forward and shook his head, "Lucky brought it on himself and you know that! I don't want to kill either of you… Jason on the other hand… I have left it in his hands."

* * *

Jason woke as the pilot announced they were landing. He had not called Elizabeth to let her know he was coming. It was late in Port Charles when he finally got away and that made it just before dawn in Italy. He was glad everything was over and he and his family could safely return home in time for his son's first birthday.

* * *

We are finally coming to a close, woohoo! It is bittersweet for me because I really do love writing this story but it has been beating the heck out of me the past few months. I truely am sorry for the neglect I have been showing it.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The waiter stared in disgust as Spinelli smothered his steak in catsup. Georgie noticed the waiter's expression and thought it was funny. "Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked cringing, obviously hoping Spinelli did not ask for more catsup.

Spinelli and Georgie both shook their heads, "No thank you." Georgie answered.

They had been on a total of two dates, well three now, and not much had changed. The kidnapping and mob issues caused them to put everything on hold. The awkwardness remained and neither of them knew quite how to get past it.

"I think we should watch a movie after this, what movie do you want to watch?"

Spinelli chewed his bite of meat then spoke, "I don't know, there is that movie about the asteroid hitting…"

"Actually…" she interrupted. "I didn't mean go to the movies. We can go back to your place and watch a DVD or find something on pay per view." She hesitantly offered.

Spinelli's grip on his fork tightened. The idea of sitting on the couch, together, watching a movie made him extremely nervous. "I-uh, m-m-m-me and you?"

Georgie nodded.

An hour later they entered the Penthouse and Georgie made a bee-line for his collection of movies in the new entertainment center he purchased. Jason never had a television in the Livingroom and that was the first thing Spinelli bought once Jason moved out. He had quite a collection of movies, at least a couple hundred and that made the decision overwhelming. "Scary, drama, sci-fi or comedy?" Georgie asked.

"Whatever the fair one w-wishes." Spinelli stuttered.

"I'll surprise you." Georgie went back to perusing the selection and grabbed a thin case from the shelf. "My favorite."

Spinelli relaxed a little when he saw the movie in her hand, "A good selection, a favorite of the Jackal as well."

Georgie started the movie and moved to the couch. She removed her shoes and tucked her feet beneath her. Spinelli remained standing, unsure of where to sit.

She was not used to being the one that had to make the first move… and the second for that matter. She was not an aggressive person by nature.

"Can I offer refreshments or perhaps some pop corn?"

Georgie shook her head, "I'm fine, still full from dinner."

Spinelli nodded and finally sat on the couch, at the far opposite end, his posture tense. The opening credits began and Georgie quickly stood and grabbed the throw blanket from the armchair across the room, dimming the lights in the process. When she returned to the couch she stood in front of Spinelli, "Want to share?"

He looked at her and could only manage a nod along with a squeak from his throat. She slid in beside him, her right arm brushed along his left. The blanket was rather small and she leaned into his side as she spread it to cover them both. "I used to watch Airplane all the time with Uncle Mac, it's one of his favorites too." Georgie whispered.

Spinelli offered her a soft yet nervous smile. She searched under the blanket and found his hand grasping his thigh. She wrapped her hand around his and found it to be sweaty, a good sign. At least she knew he was just nervous and not acting this way because he was repulsed by her or not attracted to her.

They watched the movie in silence and as the scenes played on she could feel him relaxing… slightly. She admitted to herself that she was nervous as well but she also knew that if she didn't take the initiative he probably wouldn't. "Spinelli?" she whispered as she leaned further into him. Her thigh was now leaning against his and their hands were still clasped together. She turned her head to find him looking down at her, their faces inches apart. Then something happened that shocked her. At first she thought she was imagining it but the tingle she felt assured her that it was real.

He leaned his head forward and descended on her mouth until his lips brushed against hers hesitantly. She sighed against his lips and felt him hesitate again. Her free hand swung around and came to rest on the back of his head to assure him that this was what she wanted. His lips were soft as they repeatedly brushed against hers until she opened her mouth slightly, inviting him to deepen the kiss… hoping he would. Her eyes were closed and she felt his breath on her cheek as he again paused. Her fingers gently massaged his scalp and she felt his free hand come up to cup her cheek. Her face was flushed and she opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her as she leaned into his hand. She gently tugged his head back down and released his hand from its clammy union with hers. Her newly free arm moved around his neck as his lips again covered hers. His tongue timidly mated with hers.

For the duration of the movie they kissed and held each other, growing bolder as the movie continued. When it finally ended they were laying along the couch facing each other. Without any discussion, Georgie reached behind her and grabbed the remote control. She pushed the power button and turned back to Spinelli. She leaned forward and placed a final chaste kiss on his lips, "Good night." she whispered and rested her head on his arm then drifted off to sleep.

---------

She woke up and the sun was bright in her eyes. She thought she remembered closing the curtains before she'd gone to bed the night before. Had she gotten up in the middle of the night again and stared out the window? The nights all ran together in a mess of restlessness and nightmares. "Oww, do you think you can move a little and maybe stop kicking my rib?" Elizabeth mumbled groggily.

She though she head a chuckle but knew she was probably imagining it. Her eyes finally opened fully and she stretched, "Oh my god!" she yelled.

Jason was leaning against the door frame watching her.

Elizabeth jumped out of bed and ran to him, "Jason, when did you get here?" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No… I got here not long ago."

"You should have woke me." she pulled her head back and looked up at him only to have him quickly cover her lips with his. He kissed her eagerly and hard until she pulled back and stepped away from him. "I'll be right back."

He chuckled as she ran to the bathroom then reappeared a couple minutes later. "Sorry, my bladder couldn't handle the excitement." She giggled.

"I missed you." He whispered in a raspy voice and snaked his arms around her waist, taking time to massage her belly in the process, "I missed you too, little one."

She sighed against his chest, breathing in his scent. "What happened? You know what, I don't want to talk about it right now, you can tell me later, just hold me right now. The boys are going to be so happy to see you."

"Actually I already saw them. Max came back with me, they are at the park."

Elizabeth pulled back and turned her head to look at the clock. She blinked twice to be sure that she was seeing the time correctly, one o'clock. "Oh my god, I slept till… holy… wow!"

"You probably needed it." His hands slid beneath her tank top and traced the length of her spine. He missed the feel of her smooth skin and the way she almost purred when he touched her. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh" she hummed into his chest but she did not release him. They had gone over a week without holding each other and she did not want to let go of him yet. She slid her hand under the hem of his t-shirt so she could feel his skin as well. His skin burned where she touched him. "I think eating can wait a little while. How long have the boys been gone?"

"Not long."

"Really?" she said suggestively. "So we are all alone for a while then?" She pulled away from him and smoothed her hand over his chest. His t-shirt bunched on her arms as her hands made their way up his sculpted abs. She felt his chest vibrate from a groan and her eyes lifted to meet his. A wicked smile formed on her lips and she turned her nails in to brush against his nipples.

Jason started to walk them back toward the bed as she continued to slowly explore his chest. He quickly tugged her tank top over her head to reveal her bare breasts and round belly. Her belly had grown in the time they were apart but not as much as her breasts. His eyes focused on them as it was her turn to tug his shirt over his head. He bent slightly to help but she abruptly stopped. "Jason!" she yelled

He was fixated on her body, smoothing his hands along her side when she yelled his name again shaking him from his actions.

"Jason, you're hurt!"

He could see the worry in her eyes and before he could explain she was removing the tape to examine his wound, why did she have to be a nurse… or a former nurse.

She gently but quickly pulled back the bandage and the worry left her eyes and was replaced by something else. "Jason! Y-you were shot!"

He was fucked, his wife was pissed and he could not stop staring at her naked breasts.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Jason?" Elizabeth hissed as she ripped the rest of the bandage off. "When did you get shot? How?" She took a step backward and looked over him. "Did you get shot anywhere else?"

He did not know which question to answer first. "Just there, that's all… and it wasn't that bad." He explained as his eyes flashed to her naked breasts one last time before she turned to find her shirt. "I guess we aren't…" he started but did not finish. He didn't want to piss her off and she was now putting her clothes back on rather taking them off so he can assume the answer before the question passed his lips.

"Well you stop ogling my boobs!"

"Ogling?" Jason whispered. He didn't think she had heard him but apparently she did because her eyes barked at him. Well, she didn't bark but her eyes definitely would have made a sound if they could. "Can't we talk about this later?" he whispered and flashed her his sexiest smile. "I just want to kiss my wife because I missed her." He took a step forward and slipped his arms around her waist before she could pull her shirt over her head.

She pulled out of his hold, "I'm sorry if I think it is a big deal that my husband was shot. I'm even more sorry that he felt the need to not tell me that important information!" She paused to pull the shirt over her head. Luckily she did not head the sigh that Jason made before she continued. "It looks like that happened days ago."

Jason wiped his hand across his forehead and sat on the edge of the bed. "It happened pretty much the first day… but I was wearing Kevlar so it's not like I was being reckless."

_'Oh shit!'_ he thought when he saw her eyes widen at his words.

"Did you have your head wrapped in it because in case you didn't notice if the bullet was a few inches higher it would have gotten you in the face or the head." She shook her head and paced around the room. "I can't believe you are being so nonchalant about this Jason."

"It's not like I haven't been shot before." He explained and by her expression that did not help either. At that point he did not know what to say. He sighed, "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Am I going to get more upset?" she asked.

He noticed the anger leaving her but it was being replaced. Her emotions were already on high alert with the pregnancy and all of the craziness of the past weeks. Tears were beginning to build in her eyes. "I don't want to upset you. I did what I had to do to protect our family." He said in a firm voice.

Their conversation ended when the sound of crying entered the hotel suite. They rushed into the Livingroom and found Max holding a crying Jake. Cameron was walking behind him and plopped down on the couch. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth mumbled as she approached Max and took Jake from his hand.

"Nothing bad. Jake took a fall and hit the back of his head. There isn't a mark, I think it scared him more then anything." Max explained.

"Hey baby, shhh." She hushed hugging Jake to her and rubbing his back. She caught Jason's eye and stared at him for a long minute, wordlessly communicating that they were not done their conversation.

* * *

They barely spoke for the rest of the afternoon. They spent time with the boys and just enjoyed their time together as a family. Jake's birthday was now barely a day and a half away and they decided to head home to have the small party they'd been planning.

Jason hated when they fought, although he wasn't sure if this was a fight or if it was just Elizabeth overreacting. For the first few hours of the flight home, Elizabeth was curled into his side with her head resting on his chest, once again giving him a clear view of her cleavage that was beautifully displayed by her tank top. She had fallen asleep just after takeoff once the boys were settled. Within minutes her entire body turned toward his and on instinct she folded her body into his. His hand wrapped around her waist and rested on her pregnant belly.

Even when she was mad with him she always had trouble keeping her distance. If they fought in the morning, by the time he got home from work she'd have his favorite dinner cooked or have the fridge stocked with his beer.

She shifted and her head tipped up to look at him. She was checking to see if he was awake and when her eyes found his she found them wide open watching her. Instantly she pulled away from him and he sighed at the separation.

"I guess you're still mad?" he asked.

She stretched her arms over her head, "How long was I asleep?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"A few hours."

She nodded and turned her body to face him, leaning her back against the side of the plane. "Ok, so tell me what happened. Tell me everything you think I should know and if I want you to elaborate I'll ask."

"We got word that they were meeting in an old building of Alcazar's." he explained.

"Who?"

"The family from Miami, the same one's that were working with Lucky last winter. We didn't want to waste any time and we moved in. The situation was handled but that is when I took a bullet. I know you are upset about that but please remember what it is that I do and…"

"Ok, well keep going. What about Luke and Skye?"

Jason sighed, "They were hiding in a safe house across the street from the PCPD."

"Are they crazy?"

He shrugged and clasped his hands together in his lap. "We knew where they were and moved in on them. Lila Rae was with them."

Elizabeth swallowed, "I don't know if I want to know what happened next… do I?"

Jason closed his eyes then looked over at her, "They are… never going to be back." He carefully explained.

"And Lila?" she whispered.

"She is with her mother." He explained.

Elizabeth let out a breath she did not even realize she was holding in. She knew at least Lila Rae would grow up with her mother. Jason was not exactly clear on what happened and she knew that he would tell her if she asked but she didn't want to know. She was curious but that was where it ended. Skye was alive somewhere with her daughter, never to return to Port Charles for some reason or another. Luke was questionable, if Jason had let him live Luke was such a free-spirit… spontaneous and unpredictable, there is no assuring her that he wouldn't return no matter what was threatened.

As Elizabeth was thinking about the situation she did not realize that Jason was still going on about things that happened. He was talking about sweeping the house and checking the security when she interrupted him, "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to hear anymore. We are safe right? The boys are safe?"

Jason nodded his head.

"Then don't tell me any more." She linked her hand in his and leaned back into his side. "But if you ever get shot again and don't tell me I will never speak to you again. actually just try not to get shot ok because I don't think I can handle it especially with three kids."

"Fair enough." He whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He slid his free hand to again rest on her stomach.

"I think he or she is just waking up so hold your hand there for a bit. The baby is starting to move a little bit."

After a few minutes he felt it. It was a small flutter but it was definitely his child that he felt. Elizabeth heard his gasp and pressed her hands into her stomach, "That was an arm or a hand." She explained then took his hand in hers. "If you press gently here…" she pushed his fingertips gently into the bottom of her stomach. "Feel that?"

"Uh huh." He choked out.

"That's the head." She moved his hand again, "Over here, I'm pretty sure that's the feet."

Elizabeth tilted her head back to look at Jason and he was obviously amazed at what he was feeling. He wasn't involved in her pregnancy with Jake, at least not as much as she'd hoped. He had felt the baby move a few times but this was different. He knew that he would be involved in every aspect of this child's life and would be there for everything. Over the past months as they experienced this pregnancy together, Elizabeth felt extreme guilt about not giving Jason the opportunity to be there for her pregnancy with Jake.

"Stop" Jason whispered and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Huh?"

"I know what you are thinking, I can see it on your face. We've talked about this and I'm here now, we had our reasons for why we couldn't be together before… we're past that now."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know but I can't help it."

"We're here now."

She nodded again and curled into his side, resting her head on his chest, "We are."

* * *

I love all the feedback I have been getting. I know I say that all the time but I rarely get the chance to respond individually. I look forward to the feedback probably as much, if not more, then you all look forward to the updates! Thanks!

I'd love to keep going but I feel like I've beat this fic to death. It's time to put this one to sleep and move on. I have one last chapter here for everyone. Look out for it in the next few days!!! I will get it done as soon as I can.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Elizabeth found it hard to process everything that had changed in her life in less then a year. She'd divorced Lucky, married Jason (finally) and became pregnant. She'd lost her Grams, gained a new profession that she found thoroughly rewarding, thanks to her Grams. There were the rough points with Lucky, the mob and Luke. In the end she felt like she was starting an entire new part of her life, one where she'd finally get her happily ever after. When she married Lucky she always lacked that contentment. It always felt like something was missing. Now, as she watched her husband cradling their newborn son in his arms she realized what it was that was missing. Lucky was no Jason and paled in comparison.

Since his death, Elizabeth did not allow herself negative thoughts toward him. Lucky had a reckless 'Spencer' side that always overtook him, a fault that in the end took his life. There are some people that believed that Jason was reckless but he was quite the opposite. Perhaps in business he was calculated and dangerous, but at home he showed a completely different side.

She leaned against the banister at the bottom of the steps and watched Jason. His back was to her and did not know she was there. He held their infant son with a gentleness that others rarely saw. Sure, if mob enforcer Jason Morgan walked around town showing his sensitive side, he'd pretty much be out of the job and become a major target. At home he was the man that would rock their son. He was the one that carried the cake from the kitchen at their son's first birthday party. He was the man that carried her up the steps for her last month of pregnancy because he felt it was too much for her to climb them herself.

The men working in his warehouse would never know that when her water broke Jason nearly left the house without her because he was so frantic. Nor would they know that he cried when he held his youngest son for the first time and that he was the one that picked out Steven's middle name of Alan. Elizabeth even made it seem like she came up with the idea to make him feel less awkward suggesting it.

"Are Cam and Jake all dressed?" Jason said in a soft voice.

Elizabeth smiled, he could always tell that she was there even when he could not see her. "Yes and everyone will be here soon so I thought I'd put Steven in a new little outfit."

"You are still healing and should not keep taking the steps, I'll go change him."

She rolled her eyes, "I feel fine, this delivery was the easiest I've had."

"You still need to relax."

"Relax Jason?" she said with a smirk as she sat beside him on the couch. "I've been doing nothing but relaxing for the last two days since I got home from the hospital. "You have been taking all the night time feedings and handling Cam and Jake. I'm beginning to think you don't need me here."

Before he replied he leaned over slightly and she followed his lead. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. "Oh… I need you." He teased.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not for quite a few weeks there Morgan. Like you said, I'm still healing."

Jason let out a groan, "Oh god, did you have to remind me. This is going to be a long six weeks."

"Maybe less, I am a quick healer Jason." She added.

"All the more reason that I should take Steven upstairs and change him."

Elizabeth laughed, "And you want another one soon. We are only three days into me being home. You want to get pregnant again and soon." She licked her lips, "You do realize that after I have the next baby it will be six weeks again."

"No, we are going to keep going until we have a girl, even if that means we have a whole house full of boys first."

Elizabeth cringed, "Wow, so either way I am out-numbered huh? Maybe next time I'll have twin girls."

Jason shook his head, "One girl is enough, especially if she looks like you. I'll have to beat the boys off."

"Or shoot them." She joked.

* * *

Instead of having a train of constant visitors when she came home from the hospital, they had planned for everyone to come over today. They wanted a few days to get a routine down and for Cam and Jake to get used to the baby. Everyone understood and gave the rapidly growing family their distance for a few days.

First Georgie and Spinelli arrived with toys for Cameron and Jake.

"We figure that everyone is getting stuff for the baby and don't want the boys to feel left out." Georgie explained.

Cameron looked at his new guitar in awe, "Whoa!"

"It comes complete with headphones." Georgie explained when Elizabeth made a face. Elizabeth mouthed the word 'good' as there was another knock on the door.

Emily, Spencer and Nicholas entered the house and Cameron jumped up, "Aunt Em, look what Georgie and Nelli bought me." he yelled holding up his new guitar.

"Wow! Awesome!" Emily said and clapped her hands together. She hugged Elizabeth, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, by the third one I don't know why I even bothered going to the hospital, I could have done it all myself." Elizabeth joked. "How are you feeling?"

Emily rocked her head from side to side, "A little better, the morning sickness is finally starting to subside a bit but I am just so uncomfortable."

"I know, but it is so worth it." Elizabeth voiced as Jason carefully walked down the stairs cradling Steven in his arms.

Just then, Monica arrived and they all settled in the Livingroom taking turns holding the new baby. Jake, Cameron and Spencer all went to the playroom and would remain there forever if their parents would let them.

"So…" Monica said. "I heard Carly delivered last night. She came in as I was finishing up my shift."

Elizabeth's head turned in Monica's direction, "She did? Did everything go ok? I know she had a rough pregnancy, I don't know if I could do two months of bed rest."

Monica nodded, "Everything went fine, she is good as is the baby."

"What did she have?" Emily asked.

"A boy."

"What is with everyone having all these boys?" Emily asked then put her hands on her belly.

"I think you are going to have the girl."

Nicholas chuckled, "Spencer said that if it's a girl he is hanging garlic outside of his room to keep her out."

"I have sensed a definite lack of fertile complications recently." Spinelli added.

"Oh… i..is Georgie…" Elizabeth started. "Georgie are you preg…"

"No!" Georgie screeched. She did not mean for it to come out so loud, it was just a reflex. It wasn't that she did not want children, she definitely did but she just knew that it was not possible. Heck, it had taken her and Spinelli almost three months to make it to second base, they were re-writing the definition of angst.

Elizabeth and Emily looked at each other and Elizabeth attempted to change the subject, "How about we eat some lunch. I'll go get the boys."

Jason put his hand on her thigh, "I'll go… you need to rest and heal." His eyes told her that he was thinking about something other then the boys. He winked at her then left the room to gather up the kids.

Elizabeth blushed and was thankful that everyone in the room did not know his hidden message. Jason Morgan was horny and it had only been a few days since they'd last had sex. Elizabeth explained to him that the doctor encourages intercourse at the very end of the pregnancy because it can speed up labor. That was all he needed to hear, with the boys at Monica's for two days, they pretty much did not leave bed. The next day she went into labor.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked as he gently traced her spine with his fingertips.

Elizabeth smiled into his chest, "I'm fine… for the hundredth time. This delivery was by far the easiest, I don't even have any stitches. I just need to lose some weight and I'll be as good as new."

"You don't have to lose anything." He whispered into her hair as he smoothed his hand over her side and along her stomach. She heard a low groan in his chest. "You are beautiful and sexy."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head to look at him, "Liar."

"I can't lie to you, you'd see straight through me… we both know that."

Placing a kiss on his neck she teased, "And don't you forget it." After a few minutes of silence, holding each other, she sat up and turned to face him. He was leaning against the headboard wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and no shirt. "I can't believe that we are here."

"Here?"

"Together… A year ago I would never have imagined that we'd make it to this point. Believe me I wanted to but there were always so many things that kept us apart. It's almost surreal, like I'm going to wake up and realize it was just a really good dream. I'd go back to sleep forever if it meant this could continue."

Jason's eyes were locked with hers and he raised a hand to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry we had to go through so much to be together. I wish things had been easier for us… for you."

"I don't." she said matter-of-factly.

Jason raised an eyebrow and she explained, "I'm glad we had to go through everything because it made me appreciate and love you even more."

Jason smiled and his thumb traced her bottom lip, "I think you are right. I love you so much."

Elizabeth leaned into him and brushed her lips softly against his. "And I love you." She murmured then kissed him soundly. She placed a hand on his chest and explored his muscles, stopping to tease his tight nipples.

Jason softly moaned, "E-Elizabeth."

"Hmm?" she replied, peppering kisses along his jaw line to the pulse point in his neck.

"Uhh…" he growled as his hand fisted the bottom hem of her tank top. "Please don't tease me. It's n-not going to make the next month go any faster." He managed to get out before letting out a moan when she gently bit his neck. Instantly, he looked over at the bassinet to find Steven soundly sleeping beside their bed. The sound was louder then he'd meant to be but was unable to contain it as her nails raked down his chest and rested low on his stomach.

Elizabeth leaned back and looked down at him, "Who says I'm teasing. Just because I can't… well we can still do other things." She said before sliding her hand under the waistband of his sweatpants.

"H-hhhhhhhhhhh." He started to say but lost his word when she wrapped her hand around his already hardened length. He swallowed, "How is that fair to you."

She removed her hand and pushed his pants to his thighs, not bothering to completely remove them. She cast him a devious look then placed feather light kisses down his chest to his naval. "Oh it's fair… I get to hear you panting my name, and I am sure you will pay me back in kind when the time comes."

Jason decided that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. When she took him in her mouth he turned his head into the pillow to muffle his moans. With the baby in the room sleeping he need to keep the noise to a minimum. He changed his mind, this was going to be an amazing month.

The end!

Almost a year later, we have finally come to an end (Over a year if I consider part one of this fic). This story has been a fun ride. Maybe someday I will write a part three but right now between Going for it and Went for it, I feel like everything that could be done with them in this case, has.

Be ont he lookout (hopefully this week) for my new fic, yet to be named. It is my first fic where there is a co-author, Deb. It is going to be a fun ride and I hope you all stick with me... with us and read it.

Thank you all again for the support and I look forward to reading everyone's feedback and comments!


End file.
